Legacy of Lunar
by Eclipse-Luna
Summary: Spyro died saving the world. Cynder tried to kill herself, but she was saved from death by unusual Ice dragon that knew her before, when she was the Terror of the Skies. But doesn't care. They will have to relay on each other to stay alive and sane, OCxCynder [Post-DotD] *Sequel to Legacy of a Terror* [Complete]
1. A Saviour Appears

**A/N: Well Hello Again! This is a continuation of my other story, 'Legacy of a Terror' This book is counted as cannon to the other one and links it's timeline together. Hope you enjoy. This book will be several chapters in length and any reviews will help. I am not adverse to Criticism. so hit me with all you got :3**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - A Saviour Appears**

I move my way through the field in front of me, in the night, the area was quiet, quiet enough for me to let my thoughts wonder. What was I going to do now? I have served what I needed in Warfang, what else can I do? I'm just a standard ice dragon who doesn't have the power to become a guardian and I'm weak myself. I walk myself through and see a dragon sitting on a ridge, covered up in bandages. The dragon was staring up at the sky, taking to something that I could not see.

The dragon looked extremely down, almost lost. I moved closer and hid myself inside of a bush that was tall enough to hide me. I sat inside of it, closing my eyes enough so that they didn't give me away, my eyes shine very bright when late at night. I saw the dragon move closer to the edge, it's body giving off signs of distraught. It removed the bandages and stepped closer to the edge. No… it's going to jump off!

I jump out of the bush that I was hidden in and ran up behind the dragon, she had already readied her jump, I swished my tail around and used my crescent-shaped tail and planted it into the ground with the tail embedded beneath it. I ripped into the skin a bit to make sure that it was going nowhere, I saw that it was a female with it's slender body and smaller head. She shrieked as she felt the pain and fell off the cliff, The tail stood under my tail blade, unmoving, but causing some friction and I could hear the pain in her voice. I opened my mouth and breathed some ice particles onto the ground, freezing it to the ground, I lift my Tail Blade off her tail and see if it would hold, and it did.

I jump up and flapped my turquoise wings, moving myself over the edge to see the black and red dragon in question, I lowered myself down to eye level, hovering there to see if she had passed out. She wasn't, she was actually crying. Why? I just saved herself from killing herself. I get underneath and push herself up and onto land, where I land next to her, the temporary lock melting into the ground.

* * *

**POV Shift → 3rd Person.**

Cynder lays on the floor, crying that her suicide attempt failed to get her closer to Spyro. She looked at the black dragon who was sitting next to her, she was angry with herself for trying, but more angry at him for stopping her. "WHY!? Why did you save me?" She shouted at the black dragon. Her tears subsiding into even more anger. She lunged at the black dragon. Making him move back. He stood there, not saying a word. "Answer me!" She shouted again and clawed at him again, this time striking him and drawing blood.

"I was only trying to help." The black dragon said. Moving away from cynder to stop himself from getting hurt. "Please don't hurt me." He shrunk to as small as he could.

"But why me? Can't you see I'm in a emotional state right now?!" The dragon moved towards Cynder and looked at her scars that she had accumulated over time. Cynder didn't like that. "Keep your eyes off them, none of your business."

"How do you have so many and not dying of blood loss?" The black dragon questioned. Looking over them again, some of them still open. "You should see a doctor for them, they will kill you if you don't get them sorted."

Cynder lost her strength to be angry any more. she looked at the ground. "I'm going to die soon of loneliness anyway, this will make it quicker. I would be happy if you let me fall to my death."

"How would that help you? Dying is the worst thing that could happen to someone."

"Not for what I have been through."

"Explain, you are making a fool of me by not telling me." The black dragon looked away. "How about we start again?" He looked back at her. "My name is Lunar, I am an ice dragon, I live in Warfang." He said in a calm voice that didn't want to scare her again.

Cynder debated whether to actually co-operate with him or just try and jump off the cliff again, but Lunar had placed himself between the edge and where she was, she was mentally dried as well. "My name is Cynder, I was formerly known as the 'Terror of the skies', the big black dragon who roamed the lands, killing everyone who got in my way." She looked at him to see if he had the same reaction as some other dragons. But he just stood there, looking at her intently. "Wait, have you heard of me?"

"Yes, but I don't see a big black Dragon that had invaded my home village, she was muc bigger, you couldn't possible be her." Lunar made his point, Cynder was not the size that she had been when she was infested by the dark magic. "Do you still harbor said thought about killing other dragons?"

"Well, other than myself, no." Cynder answered truthfully.

"Well then I have nothing to worry about do I?

"I guess so." Cynder moved her wings to be tucked in but the wings touched some of the scars that had opened, causing burning pain to go through that part of her body "Ah, crap."

"Listen, lets get you to the Hospital in Warfang, they can patch you up and get those scars reversed." Lunar said and he nudged Cynder to move with him, they walked down the path that Cynder had followed and they reached a lake, it was the gap that split Warfang from where she had been. "Can you fly?"

"I can try." Cynder sighed. She flapped her wings and hovered above the floor for a second, Lunar joined her and they flew their way to Warfang.

About half the way there, there was already a hiccup in proceedings. Cynder had increasingly become hurt with the wing movement but never voiced her concern, not wanting to put more pressure onto her helper. Lunar became suspicious and turned his head around. Seeing Cynder in pain, her slowed and hovered under her. "Cynder, lower yourself onto me. You need rest!" He moved upwards to let the dragoness rest on his back while her flew forward.

"No, you don't need to. I can make it the rest of the way." She said back definitely

"If you keep going, you are going to tear your wings off! Set down on me, if you don't you will fall into the lake below." Lunar returned with a stern glare, Cynder gave in and lowered herself onto his back and stopped flapping her wings, the pain of the movement stopped and she sighed in relief that she didn't have to do that anymore.

"You sure you can get us there?" She asked

"Yes, we have no more then another few minutes of flying, I should be able to get us there." He lowered in the sky to get ready to look for Warfang.

"You are strong for your size." Cynder said as a fact.

"Lets say trying to move a moon is a tough ordeal." He said back cryptically.

"What does that even mean?" Cynder questioned.

"You will find out when you get better, trust me." He replied.

Lunar landed and let Cynder off his back, they both shared an embarrassed glance before they move back a gate to Warfang. They walked up to the Guard who was standing outside, a crimson coloured dragon moved towards the two, with his eyes set on Cynder. She kept up with Lunar. She was worried about what she had done before and it would have spread throughout Warfang by now.

Lunar stopped and put himself between the two before anything can happen. "Sorry Sir, but why are you looking at my acquaintance so suspiciously."

He huffed and took a smug face. "Your acquaintance here is wanted for attempted murder and resisting arrest."

Lunar looked back to Cynder. "Is this true?"

Cynder looked down to the floor. "It is." Lunar looked at her and then turned to the guard who was staring at them. He moved his body slightly to the left and the guard went wide eyed at him. He changed his tone and dropped his head in a bow like fashion.

"Leave us alone and there will be no trouble, I'm sure this is a misunderstanding." He said calmly and pulled Cynder's forepaw with him to the gate, where the guard had opened it up for them.

"Of course Sir, I welcome you back to Warfang." He said and shut the gate behind them when they went in.

Cynder looked behind them and had to think over what had just happened. "Wha? Why? When? How?" She stuttered.

"Having a powerful family can really be useful sometimes. Well, most the time." He said with pride as they walked down the streets of Warfang. Cynder felt the weight of her body pull her down again as she dropped to the floor. He face planting into it. Lunar turned as soon as he heard her body dropped and saw that they were only a few meters away from the Hospital. He dragged her body with him, up the stairs of the Hospital. He met up with a pink dragoness. It was Ember again.

"So that's where she went, I have been worried sick at her, she suddenly hurt somebody for insulting her and Spyro, then she bolts off, I shouldn't have expected less. Thank you again, you want to come with me this time?" Ember asked as she hauled Cynder through the halls into the room she had occupied before.

"Sure… let me jus...t...t." Lunar's eyelids fell forward as he smacked the ground in exhaustion. He had pulled Cynder and carried her for a good part of the way.

"Great, now both of them are down, well, more gems for me then…" Ember sighed as she pulled Lunar's unconscious body into the room.

* * *

**1 Day later**

Lunar opens his eyes to a pink blur in front of him, his vision clears up and his white eyes shine once again. "Ugh.. what did I not do?" He slurred out as he lifted his head off the floor, his jaw in pain, he touched it and  
found bandages round it. "Well, crap, my face." Pain entered the equation. "OW!-" He shut up as more talking would hurt it further.

"You eyes are really bright. How do you even see?" Ember said to herself.

"Just because you can't see why doesn't mean I can't see doctor." Lunar grinned as Ember pulled away from and him and allowed him to sit up onto his haunches.

"Whatever." She replied and went over to another dragon in the room, this one was Cynder.

"Cynder, honey can you hear me?" She asked the dazed dragon who didn't hear any of it. "Dammit, thought she would be up along with you. speaking of which, you stay put, your not leaving this time."

"Why did you think I was going to leave in the first place?"

"Cause you did last time."

"Hey! I was being kind last time, this time I helped her from over the lake to here, I'm going to be here for when she wakes up. Anyway, why do I feel like I've had just the right amount of sleep?"

"I gave your body some green crystals, they help to give you energy. And you had scarring on your back, how did you do that?" She questioned to Lunar.

"Scarring?" Lunar answered with a confused glare.

"You had deep gashes about 4 units long (about 6cm) that look like the come from a dragon." Ember added and Lunar though of what could have done that, then it hit him, Cynder had done that, while she was on his back, she must have dug her claws in and I didn't feel a thing?

"Oh, Cynder must have done that to me. You fixed them right?"

"Yeah, I didn't waste too many crystals on you, I gave the majority to Cynder here, her scars being reopened is a medical nightmare."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I may have cause some of them."

"Not many, most of them were reopened when she was attacked by a electricity dragon outside the Hospital, she attacked him back."

"I kinda guessed, I had to use my families power to enter the city without any commotion."

"Family in high places? Wealthy?"

"More like the Defenders of Warfang."

"Oh really?" Ember said and they both stopped talking when they heard a moan emanate from Cynder, she opened one eye and said.

"Not her again…"

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**

**~See you Starside**


	2. Stories of the Past

**Chapter 2 **

"Careful Cynder, don't burst the goddamn stitching again, it takes forever to do it with your magical skin." Ember said as she looked over Cynder, making sure that she wasn't going to waste her time. "Oh, and I'll like you to meet someone." She moved and let Lunar move over Cynder.

"Hey there. you alright, you look like you have been to hell and back." Lunar said as he looked over Cynder's belly, seeing the raised skin.

"If you had tagged along with me, you would have seen hell many-a-times in a few years." She replied back with a smile. "Although, waking up in a hospital two days in a row is a new thing for me. How long am I stuck her this time Ember?"

Ember had moved off to get some red gems. "Another 3 days, you better get comfortable, Mr. Saviour here is staying here for the next two days." She moved and released some red gems along Lunar's back, letting them seal the wounds on his back that she had missed due to his charcoal skin. "Sorry. missed some." She chuckled.

"You left them on purpose didn't you, just so I can experience the pain. Ah…" He could feel the burn of the healing substance in the gems at work. The burning then subsided and he let go of his weird face and looked at Ember with a stern face before being cracked in the face with her heart shaped tail.

"Shut up before I fill your system full of so many green gems, you won't be able to stop moving due to the adrenaline." She threatened before moving out of the room.

"Ha. Score one for the medical profession, zero for the hero of mine." Cynder said as she was still on her belly, unable to move. Lunar joined her as she snorted at him, the shadow magic being released from her snout. Lunar responded with some Ice breath with made the shadow power freeze into black ice particles and fall to the floor. Making Cynder laugh and Lunar chuckle in his stupidity. "Funny, you might want to get rid of it before it bores a hole in your brain."

Lunar picked up the Ice shard and threw it out the window next to him, hearing a satisfying smash as the ice let the shadow magic into the air and dissipate.

"Smartass ice dragon alert, please, don't become a Cyril." Cynder said.

"Cyril you say?"

"The ice guardian? You should've heard of him, If I have, everyone else has."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"Brimming with pride and arrogance, claiming that his lineage is that of some long forgotten yet great dragons?" Cynder spat out the first things that came to mind.

Lunars eyes dilated and Cynder could see his black pupils for the first time, them being a black hole to his full white irises. "Ah, him. I see what you talk about, I'll stop."

"Awww. its funny though if you don't take it to Cyril levels."

"I'm guessing that line is quite large?"

"Yep, very, it's quite hard to do it before I get annoyed."

"Anyone else I need to be wary about turning into then?"

"Maybe Volteer, but you speak at a normal pace and also, most importantly don't list off all of the different words for a certain word that can be found in a thesaurus."

Lunar's eyes went back to his normal white colour and then put his chest up as high as he could. "Aggravating, bothersome, disturbing, irritating, troublesome….vexatious" He said quickly, making Cynder laugh again in his show, making Volteer look silly in comparison.

"Don't do that or I may actually kill you, I was close when he was doing it himself." Lunar stopped and lied back down to Cynder's eye level.

"So, how do you know these guardians so well. If you know their personality so much and you have been this 'Terror of the Skies' you must have an interesting story. Cynder sighed in a good way and went about recalling her story up to now, in a more precise form, Lunar just sat there, taking it all in, not asking a single question, unlike Ember who wanted details. Cynder had to stop to check if he was alive at one point because he had been so quiet.

**Next Day**

Lunar and Cynder had had a good night sleep after Cynder told him her story, but she made him promise to tell her about his background and everything. just to make it even, and because they still had a day to go before one of them was allowed out of the Hospital.

Ember did her routine check up and heard about their planning of hearing what Lunar's background was, she wanted to join in as well, neither of the two patients minded, the more company, the better.

"So, about your past…" Cynder started.

"Well, I was born 18 years ago, in a town called Galaxy

**Story Time!**

It was a big town in effect of how much space was used, but the population was quite small in comparison, I lived with my mother, Venus and my father, Mercury, I am a twin to my just-younger sister Sol, we were a quiet group that get along with the neighbours and it was a great atmosphere to be around in really. We had the Nebula as a household next to us, I had a great friendly relationship with their son, Nova, we always use to play out with each other, make sure everyone was alright, it was like nothing could touch us in the world.

'**Wait… those names sound like they have a lot in common.' Ember pondered.**

Yes, because it made everything much simpler, we all knew each other by at least surname.

Here, funny story;

Me, Sol and Nova were all going down to the market where we were buying supplies for our families, as we had grown up enough to be trusted with all the gems that my parents had. While we were getting all the supplies, a fight broke out in the middle of the Market, a electricity dragon had started one with a fire dragon, just out of spite, nothing else. They had a go at each other, and because we had such a peaceful town, most of the townsfolk acted as the law, we really didn't have an army to keep the people inside safe, we could at least deal with it ourselves.

We had to just watch the fight carry on as the rest of the people thought that it would end soon, but it didn't and it got ever so more violent until one had punched another one so hard that his body flew towards him. Me, being 11 at the time, didn't know what to do, so I just screamed in terror, but instead of air and sound coming out, all that came out was a wall of blue particles that stopped the flying body in its track and dropped it to the floor, the electricity dragon frozen in my ice block.

"**So you froze a guy on accident, how did you even manage that in the first place?" Cynder questioned.**

I have no idea myself, but it didn't go down very well as I was punch right in the snout by another person who I think was the dragon's wife, I was thrown back into a market stand. While this was happening, Sol was using her little fire breath to melt to dragon out. I stood back up, dazed and heard a high pitched laugh, turning to my right I saw a creature in a full clock that had a bag on him, I looked down at my neck and saw what he was laughing about, he had stolen all of my gems that I had gotten from my Parents.

The moment to creature saw me move, it started to run at amazing speed, outrunning me outright, I couldn't catch him in a straight running race. I enlisted the help of Nova to be an ambush maker, he placed himself on top of a rooftop in a pile of carpets. I then ran after the thief and chased him so that he would jump onto the roof, when he did, he fell into the trap, with less desirable consequences. Nova jumped out and grabbed the thief, but he had launched himself to a point where he was off the roof, he flew with the thief and dropped him in front of me, which I proceeded to freeze into a solid block again with my scream which again was the ice element. Nova dropped off the bag and we went back to where Sol was and her had got the dragon out of the cocoon that I had made, he thanked me for saving his life and such and we went on our merry way.

It was all very peaceful for the next few years, just business as usual, with a side of me, Sol and Nova training with my Parent with our respecting traits. All went well.

Until you showed up and crashed the peace.

"**I'm so sorry for what I have done." Cynder said.**

No need, you were not the one who cause the most grief that day for me anyway.

"**What? Who did then?"**

Flame did…

"**Wait? Flame? A fire dagon about the same age as me?" Ember said with worry.**

Yes, and he is on the top of my list for people that I need to find.


	3. Fires, Past and Present

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys, be warned, it jumps around a bit, they will be split by line breaks, don't you worry :3  
Also...  
Only TLODeadpool Reviewed? Damn guys, thought you would be better than this :( Need some reviews, need feedback *gurgle***

**Anyone want to see Lunar in picture form? No? Well, your getting it anyway ^.^ eclipse-luna-da . deviantart #/art/CM-Stellar-Smile-476803766?hf=1 (Take out the spaces) If you do see it, go tell SighriaDragoness12 that I sent you :3 (I live there as well under the Name:**  
**Eclipse-Luna-DA)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Fires, Past and Present**

Well, where was I? Ah yes… Flame. He was a thorn in my side since the beginning, he always use to be a complete idiot and try to mess with me, but my ice headed nature kept me from exploding and hurting him, lucky for him.

The day that the Terror attacked, we all held up the defense as much as we could, we held off the apes for a very long time, you started to get annoyed with the actual defenses and started to battle with some of the older dragons yourself. Me, Sol and Nova had to help our parents with the defense of our home, we held them off until another foe entered the battle.

Flame.

He was on the side of the apes, I found out after he had helped with the invasion by reducing the defenses even further to allow the apes into the village. He saw me and we both entered battle, he wanted to get the better of me in a fighting scenario instead of mentally, it was wrong to even try.

* * *

**POV Shift - Lunar 1st Person**

"Flame?! What are you doing?" I asked to him, he stood in a light with about 4 apes surrounding him.

"Getting you once and for all, you are a curse on me, I was the one to suppose to rise up, not you, your power is weak compared to fire!" He breathed some to prove his point, the fire was blocked by me by an Ice shield appearing out of the ground.

"If my power is weak, how am I stronger than you?" I reply, my ice shield melting under the heat of the fire.

"You? Strong, you are so small. You could never stand up to anything." He taunted.

"I have held off the attack long enough to prove my strength, I may not be big, but I've got the smarts to make me strong." I open up my maw and shoot an ice shard at his apes, taking two of them out, Nova and Sol combined on the rest, which left Flame and myself left.

"You survived because of your little friends. Now it's my turn." He said and he walked up to me, we circled each other, waiting for the first strike. Flame made the first move as he launched at me, his claws shining and going for my turquoise wings. I moved them out the way and punched him in the throat with my forepaw, knocking him back to where he was before. He got back up and opened his mouth, shooting a fireball at me, I used the same shield but the ball was an inferno and pieced the shield, going through and hitting me square in the chest. I fall back, my blue chest scales on fire, the flame acting like napalm, sticky to me and burning to the inside, the scale falling off and exposing the black skin beneath it. It made me scream in pain but a placed ice burst cooled it down and stopped the bleeding.

"Hurt's doesn't it?" Flame said sadistically. "And that's only the start."

"No, you won't get any further." Said a voice behind me, it was Nova, standing with scars on his body. He stood next to me, looking very ticked off. "Anymore to him and you will have to face me." He said defiantly.

"Nova, no, you don't need to get involved." I said to him as the area where the scale was burned again. It was no use as Nova charged for Flame, tackling him to the ground and clawing at his scales and face, Flame on the defensive jumped up and threw Nova aside, looking at me again, we both engaged in combat again, taking strikes to each other as we respond, we were locked in this battle for a few minutes before a White and Yellow dragon came and shunted Flame out of the way, Nova had returned.

Flame got up and looked at Nova. "Fine, have it the hard way." His eyes shone bright, a bit like mine, but they had no innocence in them, they glowed like a dark presence, he opened his maw and a purple energy shot out of it, going in between where me and Nova were standing, we look where the beam had landed and it had gone straight through three houses, cleanly. "So, like it or like it?" He smirked.

"What… h-how do you have that power, you shouldn't be able to use that, that means… your park of the darkness." Lunar concluded.

Flame looked confused. "The who what know? I only work for myself."

"You couldn't be, your being used!" Lunar shouted.

"NO! I'm not, I wield this power because I am the chosen one. Not YOU."

"Do you ever listen to anyone in class? You know that Malefor uses that power and it took him over."

"I don't care for your history, I'm here to prove that I can beat you." Flame growled

"**Flame had the power of Convexity? I only know three people that do, Malefor, Spyro and… oh. Myself." Cynder said.**

"**You must have given it to him when you were under the Master's control." Ember replied.**

Flame over his maw again and took aim at me, the beam shone and I rolled out of the way and charged at him with my horns, they being sealed with ice magic, crashing into him, he snap freezes, causing the beam to stop emanating, Nova rolls in and hits the Ice block and smashes it into pieces, I look and see that Flame is miraculously alive from that attack.

"How did he survive, that's suppose to smash anyone to pieces." Nova said in anger.

"Oh, you haven't seen the best of it." He hovered up into the air and shined bright, he exploded in light. His form turning from a red to a bright green. "Now, lets finish this." He floated back down and cracked me in the face with his tail, sending me flying into the wall. Nova looked in shock as he saw me hit the solid wall. He turned to Flame with more vigor but was too late as Flame had already shot the Convexity towards him, engulfing him in the purple energy.

When the light stopped, I saw Nova with his scales singed so badly that he looked like one of us, he looked like Sol, with Black and a deep Yellow accents. He laid there, not moving, I thought on my feet and cracked Flame back with my tail, planting him to the ground. I use all my energy and blast a Ice tornado at him, hitting him many times before his will gave up and he fell to the ground with one last breath.

He hit the floor and the bright green that he was had disappeared, he returned to his red and yellow form, a black wisp escaped his body. He woke up moments later and looked at me, which I took and shunted him across the floor, he got up, his right leg broken and hobbled away and eventually flew away from me, I didn't give chase as I knew it would be worthless anyway.

I move back and reach over to where Nova laid. I pulled him over and breathed a sigh of relief when he was breathing. I looked over his body, the white scales now looking like mine and his chest plates looking like they were about to fall off.

"Nova, stay with me."

"Lunar, stay with me, I need help." He croaked out, his voicebox obviously damaged.

"Yes, I'm going to get you out of here, don't you worry." I reassured, until a huge black figure dropped from out of the sky.

The General.

"So, looks like you have killed my little servant, well done. Now, you have to face me, little dragon." She lifted up her head and summoned a vortex of wind, sending Lunar and her flying into the air.

* * *

**POV Shift - 3rd Person Real world**

The three dragons were taken out of there little storytelling trance when a door was heard open, they all looked at the door and saw Terrador there.

"Terrador!" Cynder yelped and tried to move away, her injuries being the only thing stopping her. Terrador saw her concern and sat down.

"Don't worry young dragon, I am not here to arrest you. In fact, I'm here to inform of your remove from the watch list." He explained.

"What? Why? You saw what I did to that dragon, I shouldn't be going unpunished, it's not right to hurt another for no reason." Guilt was heard in her voice and Lunar and Ember moved out of the way when Terrador moved closer to Cynder.

"Cynder." Cynder looked at him as he said her actual name for the first time properly. "You did nothing wrong, I watched to whole thing. That dragon got what he deserved, insulting you, then Spyro and then both of you indirectly, if you didn't do anything, I'm pretty sure he would have after you had walked off."

"Ok then, thank you. But you're here for something else aren't you?" Cynder asked.

"No, just here to say that you don't need to watch your back anymore, just be safe and don't let those dragons get to you." He said and stood up, walking off out of the Hospital.

"So Terrador eh? Not a bad elder." Lunar mused.

"You would want to hear him when he is with the other two, they never stop arguing with each other, but I've got use to it over the times." Cynder said.

Ember looked at Lunar. "Lets say I've seen first hand how argumentative they can get. Also, you need to get out and see how you are doing, being cooped up in here is doing you no good is it?"

"But-" Lunar tried to start.

"No 'but's', doctors orders, you can come back later if you have nowhere else to go."

"Fine."

"Does that mean I can go out too?" Cynder said with joy in her voice. Wanting to get out of the Hospital.

"No, you are staying here, if I let you out, you will come back worse than you started, and I'm not wasting more red gems on you, even if you do regenerate faster than him." Ember pointed at Lunar. Cynder's joy was crushed.

"Don't worry, I'll be back later." Lunar said to Cynder as he walked out of the Hospital, all rejuvenated. He walked down the street, the golden city still in a mess with the moles working on it. He got all the way down the street before he was tackled by the yellow counterpart of himself, his sister, Sol.

"Your back!" She shouted as they rolled into the alleyway next to the street,

"Yes, I told you I wouldn't be long, please don't tell me Father is all worried about me. He is isn't he?"

Sol just shook her head in disagreement.

"No, I'm the only one who was worried, you said you would be gone for a couple of days, then a week rolls by and now you're back? Worst timekeeping. Ever."

"Hey! I'm not as bad as Father am I?"

"That's a good point. But still, what kept you long?" She got off Lunar and brushed them both off.

"Lets say fainting from exhaustion is not the best idea in the world…" Lunar hinted.

"You were in hospital?"

"No, I was in the market…" He rolled his eyes. "Of course I was, I was stuck there for a couple of days, was forced out after the doctor told me that I had to get some fresh air."

Sol moved out of the alley and down the path. "Walk and talk." Lunar obliged and followed his sister. "Guessing this is the best that could have happened to you. I know how much you hate being stuck in one place."

"Nah, wasn't that bad, had people to talk to, they had interesting pasts." Lunar replied.

"You? Talking to people, okay, I have to hear, who were you talking to?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Oh. It's one of those people…" Sol sighed. "Are you free from Hospital?"

"No, got to go back at sundown. Just so that the doctor can check up on me."

_You do realize you don't have to, you have your own place. _Said a voice inside of Lunar's head.

"What? Me not going back? What if I have a issue with me?" Lunar said to this voice

_You don't have an issue, you have healed enough, you can leave those two in the dark. _It replied.

"Issue?" Sol questioned to Lunar, wondering what he was talking about,

"What?" Lunar asked, bemused.

"You say about you not going back."

"That was nothing, just my mind wandering off."

Sol looked at him with an unimpressed glare. "Sure then."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Well, it was good to see you, I'll tell father that you are stuck in the hospital for the night and that we should not expect you until tomorrow."

"Thanks, you know, you can come with me to the Hospital. I'm sure Ember wouldn't mind me having a guest with me."

"Ember?"

"My doctor. And the answer to the next expected question is, no." Lunar predicted and he guess right as Sol huffed.

"Ok, ok. See you around then." Sol moved and hugged with Lunar. Leaving Lunar and going back to where they lived, over the other side of the city. They had moved into Warfang just after the war had reached a point about 2 years ago when they couldn't stay in their hometown. They lived well off as they had gotten help from the Guardians. Lunar's father was a high ranking member in the army, protecting the city.

_Nothing that has ever happened will prepare you for what will happen in the next few days. _The voice returned. Making Lunar flinch in the sudden volume.

"What are you bleeding talking about. And who are you? What is this thing that I should worry about?"

_You will see in due time. And just call me Elprup. That is all you will know about me._

"Elprup? What kind of name is that suppose to be?"

_I am a soul of the fallen. You shall listen to me or you will face pain on a scale you have never seen before! _It threatened at Lunar.

"You don't scare me, I've seen many harmful things, you will have a tough time trying to top it."

_We shall see. _The hissing sound that Lunar had just noticed disappeared.

'Who was that? What does he want from me?' Lunar mulled over these questions as he walked back up to the Hospital.


	4. Mind Games

**A/N: Here is another chapter for the story, something is going on in someone's mind :3**

**(Yeah, more reviews :D) Thank you everyone who has :D**

**Incoming little bonus chapter in 4 days... 12/09/14 seeing some of the more recent past of Lunar and Sol :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Mind Games  
**

Cynder lay on her bed as she was talking to Ember about Spyro and what he was like. That conversation went on for a while.

"What about Lunar?"

Cynder stopped her thought train. "You say what?"

"Lunar, the dragon who was with us a few hours ago. Any thoughts on him?"

"He's a nice dragon, saved me from killing myself and dragged me all the way her to get me help. He is kind to anyone who has talked to him, but there is something about him that doesn't seem right, he looks like he has some background that is shadowing over him. I can't put a claw on it, but it's effecting him, maybe a scar from when I was a Terror? Maybe this Nova he talked about? Flame? It's just all black cloud."

"That reminds me. I need to get in touch with Flame, from what I heard, he has some answering to do."

The door to there room opened as the Black and turquoise dragon walked in. "You would get him here?"

"Who?"

"Flame. I have a few questions of my own." Lunar said with a gruff voice. He had dust all over his body. Cynder noticed this.

"And what happened to you? I don't remember you being so dirty?"

Lunar looked around him and saw what she was talking about. "Oh, that, I had a run-in with my sister, Sol, she had been worried about why I was gone so long. Sister can be such a bloody pain sometimes, but I love her nonetheless."

Ember walked off to write a letter to Flame, to see if he would visit and see if he could clear this all up.

"Sister? How was she anyway?" Cynder asked.

"Not bad, she is in the same position as me, still getting use to the city of Warfang and such, she worries about me too much, I leave for a few days and then return, she is all up on me about being gone so long, I swear that she would be so lost without me."

"Sound like me." Cynder muttered.

"Yeah, it kinda does, but you need some masculinity to keep people in a straight line."

Cynder was taken back by that. "You're saying that we are all useless? That really helps my self-esteem doesn't it?"

"Hey, don't take it personally. It's just how I see it. I usually don't have the most popular opinions, just ones based on observations and other identifiers."

"Whatever then. Anything to tell me about Warfang while you were allowed out and about?"

"What? The city that is still a pile of rubble and looks worse off than you?" He chuckled.

"Nothing new then."

"Of course."

Ember walked back into the room with a scroll in her maw. Going up to her window, she saw a bird and it hopped over to her, taking the scroll in one of it's feet. "Take it to Flame, as fast as you can." She instructed. The bird looked and then turned and flew off into the distance. The night approaching fast. "You two should get some rest, I'll be back in the morning." Ember stated and walked out. Lunar looked as Cynder before settling down on the cushions next to her.

"Your staying here?" Cynder asked

"Yeah, wouldn't want you to run off again." Lunar replied. Placing his head down and closing his eyes. "I'll see you in the morning, my sister yapping at me for more than a few minutes really burns me. No pun intended." He went off to sleep, leaving Cynder on her own, she mustered the energy to get up and looked out of the window that the bird had left by, seeing the constellation again, she sighed.

"I'm guessing this is what I have to live for now, at least it's peaceful, no war, no nothing. Just me and him…." She stopped her thought train as she looked at the black form of Lunar. She studied him in depth for the first time. Black scales with Turquoise stripes, a crescent tail blade that didn't look very sharp at all, he has some sort of fur on top of his head that was light blue in colour but had a darker hue as the fur got closer to his body, He had silver curved spikes coming out of his wings that touched when he was sleeping, the dark blue tips shining in the light.

The colour of his base scales confused Cynder, he had scales like her, but he didn't retain the elements that she possessed, '_He has ice, and that can only be given away by his stripes, so what could he be hiding element-wise?' _She didn't ponder on that but the circumstances she was in, she had been saved by him and now he was going to leave her, the only other friend out of the few she knew, this being Ember and the Guardians. She huffed and sat back down next to Lunar, laying down next. She raised a paw at his tail blade and carefully felt down it, seeing if her observation was right, she drew no blood. She then remembered how she didn't die. the tail blade had cut her but it didn't slice her tail off. She looked at the place in question, seeing the scales still forming over the cut. She placed her head down and closed her eyes, hoping for a good nights rest before the next cycle, ready for the departure of Lunar.

**-Lunar's Mind-**

"**So, you have made it back to the female, she is looking over you, just so you know…" said Elprup. Lunar's subconscious looked at him. The black cloud that formed.**

"**And how does that affect me? She's just curious. Nothing else."**

"**That's what you think, but don't get too close to her, it may end up in more harm for yourself." Elprup warned.**

"**What? Why?"**

"**Lets just say, anything you can do for her in the next few days would be useless, it will be wiped from the face of the planet."**

"**And how do you plan to do this, you oh-so-magical-voice in my head." Lunar retorted, getting annoyed by the constant ramblings of Elprup.**

"_**Don't listen to him, you can do whatever you want." **_**Said a higher pitched voice, making the deeper voice of Elprup growl at the sound of it.**

"**Hey, stay out of this, there is no need for your interference!" He shouted.**

"_**Yes there is, you are only using your power like Malefor, don't submit!" **_**The voice shouted back. The black cloud of Elprup disappeared, leaving Lunar on his own in his mind.**

'**Wonder what she is doing… she is the curious one. Thought Spyro was that one…'**

"_**Spyro? You know him?"**_

"**Not very well. Why?"**

"**Never mind about that squeaky thing, he is irrelevant in this conversation!" Elprup's voice boomed over the squeak.**

"**Then why are you trying so blooming hard to get rid of it?" Lunar questioned.**

"**Because that thing is the manifestation of Malefor, it tries to use compassion to lure you in, that forces you to do things that you don't want." Lunar thought this over, he had heard about Malefor and his scheme that he wanted to destroy the world and create a new one.**

"**Fine, but you are sounding no better from what I am hearing." Lunar summarised.**

"**Yes, because playing the hard face gets information over quicker."**

"**Ok then." Lunar sighed. "What is she doing anyway?"**

"**Laying there, sleeping, looks like you missed all the interesting parts." The voice chuckled. "Anyway, time flies here, so get ready to wake up sleepy head." **

**-Real World-**

Lunar opened his eyes to a bright light emanating onto of him, he focused his eyes and saw it coming from the window. He got up, but met some resistance, he looked to see what was stopping him getting up and saw a crimson wing atop of him, he froze as he saw Cynder laying next to him. He wanted to move the wing off him without waking her up, he moved his wing slightly, moving the wing up and back onto her body, letting him get up without anymore impediments. He stretched out and yawned, his mind still wondering what had gone on during his sleep, he seemed to be plagued by two entities with differing view on each other.

The black cloud, or Elprup, was heavy handed and got his point across with his forceful motives, on the other hand, there was that little squeaky voice that had invaded the conversations and left some doubt in his mind, but Elprup was quick to clear him up on the confusion, but what did he want out of him, first he was saying that he was going to feel pain, but now he wants to talk civilly, nothing added up.

He turned his head quickly as he heard movement behind him, seeing a pink streak in the corner of his vision, he knew it was Ember, she walked into the room with some fresh meat. Placing it down near herself. "Good sleep I hope?" She asked as Lunar moved toward the meat, he hadn't eaten in many days, his hunger getting the better of him.

"Yeah." Was all he said before taking a chunk out of the meat and chewing on it, tasting flavour for the first time in days.

"A simple 'yeah' sounds so much different from where I am standing." Ember deadpanned. "So, tell me honestly, what's got you all closed up?"

Lunar looked at Cynder and back at Ember, swallowing the food that he was chewing on. "Just some wierd-ass dream about some person who knows Malefor." As soon as he said that name, he knew something was wrong as Ember went rigid. "Er… is that something to worry about?"

"Yes, he was the Dragon who Cynder saved the whole city from."

"Oh sh-"

"Yes, that would be the correct response."

"Anything you can do to help? Or reasons why I'm getting them?"

"No, its mentally, I sadly can't help there, but maybe all the green gems I shunted into your system might be causing excessive brain-wave patterns-" Ember rattled on.

"Please, simple talk." Lunar complained.

"Well, simply, you going insane from all the green gem energy inside of you."

"Oh." Was the simple response that Lunar had formed in the split-second he had to think about it. He left the room, dropping the meat to the floor, muttering to himself. Ember walked over and picked it back up with her heart-shaped tail and placed it next to Cynder for when she woke up.

Cynder woke up to her usual placement on the cushions, but she smelt the smell of flesh and meat, once her eyes opened, she felt like she could move more of her body and moved her head towards the smell. She saw the meat and gouged into it, ripping it apart and eating it fairly quickly.

"Calm down there sister. You're going to give yourself some serious pain if you carry on like that." The voice made Cynder stop and put the meat back down, she looked around and saw Ember over the other side of the room, but there was someone missing. Lunar was gone, just as she had expected. She put her head down in shame and closed her eyes, breathing heavily at the loss of another friend. Ember saw this and moved over to her, pulling her head up with her paw. "What's up? You look quite bad, the meat taking it's side effect quickly?"

"Not in a literal sense." Cynder replied as Ember let go of her head and it sunk back down to where it was before. "When did he leave?"

"Not long, but it's been a while, he left without telling me after the news I gave him."

"And what was this?"

"He seems to be going insane." Ember confirmed.


	5. The Eclipse meet Nef and Sah (Bonus 1)

**A/N: Right Here you go everyone, a few days earlier than it was suppose to, I have been on a writing frenzy and the spare time at school is really helping :3**

**Here is a little back story of the Eclipse Siblings for you. Sahrend and Neferet don't belong to me, they belong to LinktheDragon512 on devianART. Let'sa GO!**

* * *

**The Eclipse meet Nef and Sad**

**2 years before the Events of HoL (Herald of Light)**

Lunar and Sol walked down the path towards the dragon temple, the temple that the Guardians wanted them to go to for some reason, Lunar was still miffed that he had to even go out tp the place, he wanted to stay home and learn some things off his father. "Ugh, why did I ever agree to come so far out here?" Lunar groaned as they got near the door to the temple.

"Because they asked you to come here, you could have stayed home." Sol replied. Lunar looked back at Sol with his face of shock.

"There was a choice? Arg, damn it! Should have known. Why didn't you tell me this sooner!"

"Because I like to have you out of Warfang, you know, have some brother-sister time together. You are always stuck to the old man, you don't give him a break so you?"

"He has interesting things for me to learn. I want to be like him when I am older!"

"Yeah, I know that, but leaving him alone can do both of you some good. come on, lets see what the Ignitus wanted us to see." Sol opened up the door to the dragon temple. The area they saw in front of them was barren, looking like the place had gone in disuse. "Hello? Anyone there?" Sol shouted through the halls.

"Huh, no-ones here, lets go home." Lunar turned around before hearing a roar behind him "Oh come on. He muttered under his breath."

Sol ventured into the main arena and looked for the door to the next room, where she heard the roar come from. "Lun, come and help me get this door open." She said to her brother and Lunar came over and braced against the door. Pulling from one side while Sol got the other. They used their strength the pull open the door an almost break it off it's hinges. When the door flung open, all they saw was a little light above them that was yellow in colour and below it was a sleeping area. "Wonder where they have gone?" Sol questioned.

"Where who have gone my dear?" A voice appeared out of nowhere and made the brother and sister jump. the figure that the voice was attached to, a black and purple dragoness, that had purple coloured chest scales and wing membrane appeared out of the darkness that the yellow light couldn't reach.

Lunar shook off the scare within him and replied. "Wait. You were expecting us weren't you?"

"Maybe. I think a certain Ignitus told us that your were to be on your way."

"We? You have another person with you?" Sol asked as she got up off the floor after she was jump-scared to it.

Another voice entered the fray. "Well, how do you think that light is holding by itself? I'm pretty sure that should be questionable from the start." He demonstrated his point by making a new one which suspended itself in the air and illuminated the area of darkness that the black dragon had appeared from. The other form was a yellow bodied dragon who had green chest scales and wing membrane. Both dragons stood taller than the siblings.

"So, what are we doing here, what did Ignitus want us to learn?" said Sol as the group moved out into the arena area.

"You two know that you are a Sun and Moon dragon respectively correct?" Neferet said as she pointed at the Sol and Crescent markings on both the dragons forearms.

"The who what now?" Said both dragons as they looked at their own respective markings and then at each others. Lunar then added. "But they mean nothing, father said that they were just a family sign of some sort.

"That is correct young dragon. Please, do tell us your names so we can get to know you better."

Lunar started. "My name is Lunar, son of Mercury and Venus. I'm an Ice dragon."

Sol continued. "My name is Sol, also daughter of Mercury and Venus. I'm an Fire Dragon."

The two older dragons looked at the younger ones. "Hmm, you seem to be mistaken, by what your markings are, you are both a Moon and Sun dragon, like myself and Sahrend." Neferet disagreed.

"We know nothing of those, there are only 4 element. Fire, Ice, Earth and Electricity." Sol countered.

"See. that's where you are wrong, there is a 5 element, but only certain dragons can wield it properly, like myself and Neferet here. Sahrend answered.

"And what it that exactly?"

"Well…. Light. It's what makes us Moon and Sun dragons unique."

Both Lunar and Sol were dumbfounded into silence. "Bu-bu-but… we're not purple dragons, we can't harness the power of more than one element."

"We are not purple dragons. but looking from what you have here, you have the power to wield light as well."

"How is an element of light going to be useful? To blind the enemy to death?" Lunar sarcastically said.

"No, but if you practice hard enough with it, you can confirm it into different things,"

"Like what?"

""Well. the element that we harness. The Moon and the Sun element." That completed stopped Lunar's train of thought, but while he was over thinking, he was using his Ice element, and it was being used near Sahrend.

"Keep your cold to yourself!" Sahrend said briskly before he moved away from Lunar.

"So how do we access this element?" Sol asked.

"We can try and show you, but you won't be able to conform to it yet, it will take weeks, maybe even months of cycles to get it right." Neferet concluded.

Lunar looked at Sol and then back at the two older dragons. "Lets get this going, This should be more interesting than Father's stories and training."


	6. Regrouping

**A/N: So back up to speed on the main plot line, the previous chapter was a key point that I wished to explain. You will see why in this chapter.**

**Also, Chapter this quick due to so much free time I've had over the last week :P (Plus, 10 review mark achieved :3) "Om nom nom reviews are nice :D"  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Regrouping**

Lunar walked down the path towards the Main Hall, still mulling over the voices inside of his head, he had just been called insane from Ember, a doctor. 'Am I really going insane? I can't be, these voices will not leave me alone' he thought as he went down to open the door to the Hall. He saw his father standing alone, looking at the Guardians.

"When will we ever be safe from an outward invasion! We have no defence on the north side, it was completely destroyed from the attack. How do you expect me to defend this city, which by no means my home, if no-one will support the rebuilding effort!" He demanded to the three guardians opposite to him, the three looked in shock of the words. "Well?" He continued.

"We will get the moles to put the wall on the highest priority Mercury, but we cannot guarantee that it will be finished quickly."

"I don't care how long it takes, just get the damned wall fixed." Mercury returned. Terrador moved away and went out of the door, seeing Lunar there and getting Mercury to look over to him. His eyes shined as he saw his son. "Lunar! You back." He moved over and hugged his son.

"Yeah, I assume Sol didn't even tell you I was back did she?"

"I haven't heard anything from your sister. Where have you been son, You have been away for a long time. Anything you need to tell me?"

"Well. I was in Hospital in the south of town for a few days, I had to help someone to it and may have fell unconscious due to exhaustion."

Mercury just chuckled at him and he stood up properly, his gigantic form towering over Lunar. "Well, how did you get into that state then."

Lunar looked to the ground, fetching the best answer for the situation "Well… er… I helped a dragoness named Cynder back to the same hospital. I saved her from killing herself."

Mercury furrowed his brow. "Cynder…. Cynder, I recognise that name." He pointed his head at one of the Guardians. "Cynder you two, know her?"

Cyril took first. "Cynder was one of the pair who saved the planet from Malefor's attack. She was with Spyro, Spyro is now missing. She use to be the 'Terror of the Skies' back when the black dragon was killing us 3 years ago. Mercury went stiff at the hearing of that name. Lunar started to worry. Mercury did not have the best relationship with someone who had tried to kill his family 7 years prior.

"You helped that monster!" Mercury growled at his son.

"Yes, she is not what she use to be, she is caring and is even resentful at what she had done back then, she tried to bloody kill herself because she had no-one to talk to and accept that she wasn't bad afterall, she has saved the city and the planet. I'm one of the few who will speak to her and help her through her struggles. If you have a problem with that, deal with it yourself." Lunar resigned his head. "Please say you are not going to do what I think you are." Lunar looked at his father, who had come down from his high of anger. "Oh, thank the ancestors." Lunar sighed.

"You have proved your point, but I want to see this Cynder and see if what you say is true, but before then, I hold my reservations." He returned.

"I think that's the best I am going to get out of you aren't I?"

"Yeah, for now."

"So, what were you complaining about with the other 3?" Lunar asked as they made they way back to the table that they were standing around.

"Oh, just planning for the defence of the city, guards being on duty, the such, boring to you I'm guessing."

"No, not really, explain to me all that has gone slash going on." Lunar smiled as he got to look at the map that they had, with all of the planned barracks and guard routines. He studied the map and found weaknesses in the defences, pointing them out to his father, who made changes, but he explained everything, some things were denied by him and some things he even agreed with, making the defense look a lot stronger than before.

"Hmm, you could turn into a strategist like me one day, your mind is amazing for these kind of things." Mercury complimented.

"Maybe, but I have other things to focus on, like my Moon power from Sah and Nef, I still haven't mastered that yet have I, I've got one part, but I'm still missing a part that is needed."

"Ah, yes, how is that, how long since you two have seen each other?"

"Been about a year about, I need to track them down again… Where is Ignitus?"

"Er… Son, Ignitus is dead. He was killed in the belt of fire that appeared outside of the city on the night after the invasion, he didn't die in vain though, he got the Cynder character and the purple Dragon, Spyro. They in turn defeated Malefor and stopped the end of the world." Lunar took this news very wholeheartedly as he sat down. "I see this comes as a shock, but we must move on from this." Mercury moved and held his son under his wing, comforting him.

"How am I going to find Sah and Nef again, he was always the one who pointed them to me."

"It will be up to fate from now on and the ancestors decision if you find them again." He turned around and picked something up off a table. "Here, I have something for you, some left it with a note on it and it was addressed to you." He gave the silver object and Lunar took it out of his hand inspecting it.

The object he held was a necklet of some sort, grey coloured with 8 white stones embedded into it, he turned it fully and saw a sparkling orange stone in the centre, it glowed by itself, making it look different to the other 8. He turned it around and placed it his neck, fastening it around it and locking it into place, it was a perfect fit on his neck. Wierd. He picked up the note and read it out loud

_To Lunar,_

_Here is a gift that I have been holding onto myself for the last few years, this necklet it a very rare one, one that holds 8 of the rarest stones in the whole of the dragon realms. You deserve it, you worked hard on your training and passed with flying colour, really hope to seeing you again in the time ahead. Really hope I can finish the job that I started 2 years ago._

_Your reflection will always stand out amongst all of the people that Ignitus sent. Lets hope that you stay that way. Stay on the path of light and wonders can happen, just beware of the darkness, even if it is silly. It will be out to hunt you._

The Night sky is always welcoming.

Sahrend Vohyz and Neferet Vohyz.

Lunar smiled as he read the letter out, Sah and Nef had sent him this gift, but it had still been a long time since he had seen them, he wondered where they were in the world, he then saw a little picture at the bottom, showing the three moons of the Dragon realms, aligned in all there glory. With Naf and Sah standing in the front of the drawing, the message beneath it said.

_We are here, where all the moons aligned into one, where all of us meant be to finish your training, good luck finding us._

Lunar was confused at what they were going on about, the only time that the moons would align is during the Eternal Night, but you couldn't see them aligned so perfectly. He pondered and then put the note behind the necklet, making sure that it was safe.

"So, looks like it is a treasure hunt to find them again? I bet Ignitus would be able to figure that one out in a snap. Oh well. Lets get moving, show me the way to the Hospital." Mercury said as he looked at the Necklet on his son. "That really looks good on you." He complimented. Lunar smiled and opened the door out of the main hall, back onto the streets of Warfang. He moved down the streets and got through the market that he had come from. Then, out of nowhere again, he was brought down. He face planting into the floor, the necklet not helping. "Sol!" He shouted as the dragoness moved into view of the two. "Will you stop that for once, I'm trying to take father to the hospital that I was in." Lunar said as he got himself off the floor. Moving his necklet into place again, with the Orange gem staring straight on. She giggled as he dusted himself off. "What so bloody funny?

"Why are you wearing a necklace, isn't that something that I should be wearing?" She pointed at the object in question and Lunar just huffed as the dumb stereotypes of some people.

"First of all, its a neck**let **not a neck**lace** ok? Second, I got this from Sahrend and Neferet. so DEAL WITH IT. Ok? Good."

His father stepped in. "Sol, stop with this messing around, myself and Lunar are on serious business now, if you want to mess around, go to someplace other than here."

"Serious business going on at the hospital? Now I'm curious, I wonder what this brother has been up to in the last week. he wouldn't just stay cooped up in a hospital, that isn't like him at all." Sol countered.

"Well, if you want to find out, you tag along, but if you do anything out of the ordinary, you leave, understand?

"Yeah, sure." Solar replied to them,

The trio arrived at the hospital to the surprise of Ember. "Ok, what have you done now?" She immediately asked Lunar. "Nevermind, you have one lonely dragones in the other room I think you should be apologising to, you might have pissed her off, just a tiny bit." She walked off and out of the Hospital.

"Wait out here you two, let me see what damage I have caused first, then you two can come in." He said to them as he entered, seeing Cynder laying on the floor, her eyes showing her loneliness, she turned around and saw Lunar, her eyes lighting up instantly. "Lunar! You back. Where did you go?" She said as she moved up to stand in front of her.

"I left after the news I got from Ember, well about my insanity and such, now thinking about it, the voices have left me alone for some time." Lunar explained to Cynder, his wings dropping in shame. "I should have told you first, knowing that you would have been left on your own. But I'm here now."

"It's nice to see your return but." She stopped and swung her tail straight at Lunar's face, connecting with it and creating a mark on his left cheek. "That's what you get for leaving me on my own you idiot! Your lucky I didn't try to kill myself again!" She shouted at him in anger.

Lunar moved a paw up to his face and felt the blood seeping out of the gash. "Ok, I certainly deserve that. Look, I'm sorry, but I had to get away before I hurt someone with my insanity."

"And what are you talking about? I've had my fair share of demons following me around the place." She moved her tail away from Lunar's throat.

"Well. I have this voice in my head that keep warning me about a thing that will happen in the next few days, that I should try and not resist or something like that, but there is this little voice in my head that keep trying to intervene with it, stopping it in it's tracks, like it wants to ruin it's plan." Lunar held a paw to his head as he thought over what he had just said. "Arg.. it all hurts."

Cynder placed a reassuring paw on his shoulder. "It looks like a simple case of that your subconscious mind is having a fight with something else that is entering your mind."

"But which one is the one I listen to?"

"The one that makes the most sense in your brain."

"That's really helpful you know…."

"Hey, I'm not a mental doctor." Cynder replied before she moved over to the window, the city still bright as day in the sun of the Dragon realms.

A sudden yellow sparkle came through the window, surprising Cynder.

"Woah, what was that?" Lunar questioned.

"Cynder?!" A voice said, one that sounded like it in his mind, but it had a slightly lower pitch to it.

"Oh for ancestors sake, please kill me now." Was all that Cynder said in return.

"Cynder! You're alive!" The voice said again, and Cynder knew who is was.

Sparx had finally found her.

"Yes, I am alive and well."

"Where's Spyro, you two are never apart. Come on he has got to be around here somewhere."Sparx said as he flew around the room, before coming across Lunar in the dark. "Ok, who are you?"

Lunar just shook the dragonfly off of his snout. "I'm Lunar, you got a problem with me?" Lunar returned.

"No, no, no. I don't want another angry dragon after me. Anyway, you seen a purple dragon about yay high and in love with her?"

"Err…." Lunar stumbled on his words.

"Well, spit it out, have you or have you not?" He pushed.

Cynder stepped up to Lunar's side. "Sparx, I have some good news and bad news."

"Well, say it then, you're killing me with the wait."

"Bad news is that… well. Spyro is…" Her eyes welled up. "Spyro is dead." Sparx's face just dropped to the fall in the realisation of the news.

"No… no-no-no-no. He can't be, he has been through worse than this, please tell me you are joking!" His voice sounded very emotional at this time.

"No. I'm not joking, you think I would be in a state like this if I was fucking Joking!" Her eyes looked in rage at Sparx who got the message loud and clear. "But the good news is that-"

"NO! I don't want hear anymore, I can't believe it, He is actually dead, nothing will ever be the same without him."

"Well, the reason he is dead that-" She tried to say but was cut off by Sparx.

"NO! I said no more!" He yelled at Cynder and flew off out the window he came from.

"-He saved the ...world." Cynder finished her sentence. She broke down into a fit of crying as he left the building, another friend, gone in a blink of an eye. "Why does this keep happening!"

Lunar went over to comfort the dragoness. "Calm down Cynder, you have nothing to worry about, you still have me."

"But how long till you disappear for no reason?!" She countered to his statement. Lunar knew that she was right, he could have to leave at any moment, maybe even to find Sah and Nef.

"I'll try my best for that not to happen. You will have to count on me. I promise though." He said as he looked away and into a mirror, seeing the gash down his left cheek. "This scar on my cheek will always be a reminder to not leave you without telling you."

"Well, unless you want a matching pair." She giggled at his misfortune. Then Lunar remembered why he had returned in the first place.

"Oh, and I've got some people for you to meet."

"Who are they?" Cynder questioned.

"Some of my Family."


	7. Family

**A/N: Holy... someone brought a train of guests along with them xD (Now sign in and Fav/Follow mates, and so I can have a discussion with you lot :P)**

**Rai24 - Of course, that's my job to make it unpredictable, else why would it be interesting?**

**Sweetcheeks66 - He moved the moon because he moved the moon ;) (Even though that was a metaphor at the time)**

**Anon - Bah! Quick Updates? I've been writing on this site long enough (Almost 2 years) To see that issue, you can see it present with some of my other stories**

**Zachthedragon - Oh man, I bet you can't wait for the 2nd book then... Mwhaha**

**Well Then, after that answer session, lets get on with the story eh?**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Family**

Cynder watched as two others walked in after Lunar had announced that his family was here. A great grey male dragon walked in, not colour to his profile, just stark grey and no other features except his white and black eyes. Then to his left was a dragon with a more slender profile, a dragoness, she had the same colours as Lunar but the blue tones of the stripes and wings were replaced by a yellow and orange tone, she was a bit smaller than Lunar and had long, yellow flowing fur, completely different to Lunar's which stood up on end, but they were both dwarfed by the grey dragon.

"Cynder, I would like you to meet my father, Mercury, the current head of the Guard of Warfang and my twin sister, Sol." Sol nodded her head toward Cynder and she did the same, but when Mercury was in question, he remained stoic.

"So you were the infamous Terror of the Skies?" Mercury questioned to Cynder, his still stood with his huge profile.

Cynder treaded carefully, not to lose the trust of him. "Well, yes, but I harbour no more of the thoughts of that being, I was controlled against my will by the Dark Master, as soon as I was freed by Spyro, I have not harmed another being since. But it's not the same for myself." She admitted.

"And why is this?" Mercury continued.

Lunar decided to interrupt. "Ever since she had returned to Warfang, the general consensus is that from the general population, she is still something to blame, she is regularly vocally and physically abused. She snapped a few days ago, and one dragon felt the full force of her rage…" He finished.

"That isn't good is it, no-one should go through that kinda of pain should they?" Mercury leaned down to Cynder's head. "Well, unless you did those things back then with intent." He declared. Cynder stood back in shock.

"But! That wasn't me, how am I to blame now?! I only hurt in self-defense, like all dragons should do." Cynder retorted

Mercury raised his head back to his body and thought about what he was going to say next. "I would like to know one thing before I let you go."

"And what is that?" Cynder questioned.

"Why did you destroy the whole of my village?"

That made Cynder's thoughts stop in her tracks. She had really destroyed whole villages back then? The issue was compounded by that one of the former Village leaders was now in front of her. "I… I have no answer to the question, I'm truly sorry, but I have no recollection of anytime when I was corrupted by the Dark Master."

Mercury huffed and stopped with his questions. "Very well then, I'll leave you lot too it, I'll see you later Sol." He said and strode off out of the door. The trio looked at the door and then looked at each other.

Sol was the first to speak up. "He is a completely hard headed idiot isn't he just?" Sol joked to the others, gaining a chuckle from Lunar and a smile from Cynder.

"Yeah, don't let him get to you, he is still slightly annoyed that our village was destroyed by an army that he couldn't stop, you just did a good job to curb his ego, thanks by the way. he wouldn't shut up when we were young at how well his defences were." Cynder just sat back down, followed by the black pair.

"Do you miss your old village?" Cynder asked to the pair.

"Yeah, sometimes, had some great architecture, but had it's flaws, you were just the first one to exploit them. Anyway, I enjoy is here in Warfang, even though it has some right idiots running around, ignoring them and seeing the positives, I feel like this was the best place for our family to stay." Lunar explained.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that we wouldn't want to go back to the village, it was still our home. I still liked the place, being next to a gorgeous waterfall with a surreal cliff, I wonder if it is still there…" She muttered.

"Hopefully you can show me this place, sounds like a nice place to call a home." Cynder said.

"Yeah. So how are you feeling, not suicidal I hope?" Lunar asked as he got up to get some food.

"No, my mind is at rest, I don't feel like jumping myself off the cliff anymore."

"Errr… Suicidal tendencies?" Sol questioned

Lunar moved and showed her his tail blade, which still had some black scales stuck to it. "Guess who was the one that saved her from killing herself?" Sol looked around at Cynder's tail and saw the gouge mark where the tail and stopped her from going any farther in that conversation.

Just then, the pink dragoness, Ember, reappeared from the other side of the door, seeing the now trio of dragons. "So, we having a get together party or something?" She joked to them.

"Who knows, I have my sister here, anything could happen." Lunar smirked and then was hit in the face by a paw of Sol's.

"Hey! I'm not the worst, that award would have gone to Nova and you know it, he was such an idiot!" She said in her outburst. Cynder was sober from laughing enough to spot the past tense used in that sentence.

"Would?" She simply stated.

Lunar looked at Cynder, his mood had soured since it had been brung up. "Yes, Nova has been missing for the best part of five years, A few years after you attacked the village, he was scarred beforehand and he was around before he was put in hospital as his scales were falling off again, he was there for a few days. Then suddenly, poof, he disappears from the Hospital, we haven't heard from him for those five years."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Cynder apologised.

"No need, he did it himself, I'm sure he had reasons for leaving Warfang."

"What did he look like?"

"He was a dark grey, almost like you but had white imprints scattered because most of his original white scales were burned off by Flame's Convexity beam. maybe even charred, the doctors never gave specifics ever, even when we asked."

"He must have been in a lot of pain if his scales where falling off his body."

"Yeah, we will never know as he kept his mouth shut after he was hit, he became a mute as a result, never wanting or needing to talk, even when we were speaking to him, he would just nod and say nothing else. like he didn't care if he lived or died." Lunar explained.

"Can we get off the depressing topic please, it's hurting my brain and my morals." Sol said as they looked at her. "What, you want to talk about death for the next few hours? I'm sure Cynder doesn't want to hear that." She stated and Lunar looked at Cynder, the words from Sol ringing true.

"Okay then, how about you lot get out of here, I need to clean it up for anyone who hurts themselves during the rebuild." Ember said as she started to move all the items away and reorganise the room they were in.

"Thank for everything that you have done for me and Lunar, Ember, I really hope I could repay you-" Cynder said but was cut off by Ember as she stopped moving things about and looked at Cynder.

"You don't need to pay me anything, you saved the world and kept me company, everything that I could have wanted."

"But Spyro saved the world. Not me."

"No, you both did, you helped him through his hardship and got him to complete his task by fusing the world back together. Now. you need to scurry before one of the Guardians gets back and annoys me to death, especially that yellow one, will he ever shut up?"

Lunar, Sol and Cynder replied in sync. "Of course Not."

"Then my hopes of less ear ringing are up in smoke then, Ha. Well, if you can, if you ever come across a pile of red gems, could you get them for me, I need a restock soon and with the state that the city is in, I don't think I will be getting a shipment anytime soon." The trio nodded. "Thanks."

"Thanks for everything." Cynder said and she and Sol left but Lunar hanged back to talk to Ember.

"What do you need from me?" Ember asked in her innocent tone.

"About my condition, how long do you think the gems will affect my brain behaviour?" He asked, still worried about the gremlins inside of his mind. They hadn't bugged him for the last few hours, but that could be a sign that they may be back soon.

"I have no clue, it could range from another few hours, to weeks, months, or even years. Maybe even for your whole life, it's a very tough thing to predict without any new advancements." She looked away. "Or maybe Volteer hurrying up with his research." Lunar's happy face suddenly looked bleak as he realised that he may have to deal with them annoying him fro the rest of his life.

"I think the medical term for my situation is…. Well, fuck.".

"Yeah, to put it simply. Anyway, I'll see you around, I don't work here full time, even though it might from what you have seen, I'll get some days off and come and visit you, see how you are doing, that sound alright?"

"Yeah, I live about two streets away from the Main Hall, the house has a blue crescent and a grey circle a bit like My symbol here on my arm."

"Ok, then, I'll see you soon. Now get out of my Hospital." Ember used some fake anger to prove her point.

"Yeah, whatever." Lunar walked out and caught up with Cynder and Sol, who were walking down the street ahead of him, towards the Main Hall.

"What took you so long?" Sol asked as they kept on walking.

"Nothing, just some personal things that I need to clear up with Ember."

"Something you want to tell me?" Sol had a smirk on her face and Lunar knew what she was on about, and didn't like her way of thinking.

"No, And the answer to the other question is no before you even ask." Lunar anticipated the questions from being siblings their whole life.

"What the hell are you two on about?" Cynder broke the conversation between the two, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Nothing." They both replied.

"Fine. But lets get a move on to the Hall, I want to go and see Terrador, see what is going on in the city and if there is any help I can do."

"Well, from what I can see around us, I think we are going to need all the help that we can get." Sol said as they entered the arch of the Main hall, Lunar opened the door that he had before, opening it up and revealing the area in front of him. The three Guardians and a teenage Red dragon looked at them as they entered.

"Hello there Cynder, nice to see you up and about again, I hope the dragons before are not bothering you again?" Terrador asked as he broke off from the table and moved to be in front of the trio.

"No, they haven't appeared again, maybe having two menacing looking black dragons following me around is the best I am going to get. Seems like it at the moment." Terrador let out a deep chuckle as he looked at Lunar and Sol.

"So the acclaimed son and daughter of Mercury, good to see you both, although I'm guessing you are just following Cynder around at this point. I don't think your father would want you round her from what I have heard of his stories."

"Nah, he is okay, well, that's what I think. He just left after we were done talking, you seen him lately?" Lunar asked.

"No, not since early morning when you two were doing the strategy for the rebuilding and guarding of Warfang. Not since."

Volteer moved up and added to Terrador's comment. "He seems on edge, maybe a bit frisky, electrical at best , he seems to be stressed out from what I can tell, he won't speak to me or Cyril, he walked back to his house, not even acknowledging that the Red dragon in the corner had arrived on important business." Sol just shook her head at the constant barrage of synonyms.

"And who is this red dragon in question. he looks very familiar to someone I know." Lunar responded.

"That because you should Bro." Sol quickly interjected. Her form going rigid at the sight of the dragon, Lunar's eyes were finding it hard to adjust to the bright light that was on the dragons form, when his pupils dilated and his pupils turned black to absorb the light, his hair stood on end and his claws started to twitch.

The figure was an old burning problem...

Flame.

* * *

**DUNNNN DUN DUN**

**(I'm going to be nice here and say that if this story gets to 21 reviews. I will upload the next Chapter ASAP)**


	8. Training is a Virtue

**Well... crap. Well done guys, whoever did review, have an internet cookie**

**Guest: It will come in time, you never know what could happen with those two :P**

**GUEST(Seriously, make more names for yourselves): Well, you get to see it early, though the unexpected has returned again.**

**Also, I have a poll on my profile that is relevant to this chapter, have a look and vote on it. Also, you want a goal... haha... no. (Figure it out)... Time to read :3**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Training is a Virtue**

Lunar just stood there, out of disbelief that he would come back and face him eye to eye after what he had done with the town, the mere thought of him brought anger to Lunar's mind, his rational thinking was going out the window as he was internally raging at the sight in front of him.

"Lunar! How you doing. Long time no see." Flame said as he walked up to greet Lunar closer and was oblivious to the rage that was building inside Lunar. Once he moved up nearer him,he could hear him growling at something. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Lunar looked into Flame's eyes. "You better give me a bloody good reason why I shouldn't tear your head off and give it to the moles for dinner." He said as his voice was growing in anger.

"Hey?! What have I done wrong? Is there something I have missed? Sol? Help me here, you should know." He asked, hoping for information or that it was a mistake.

Sol moved next to Lunar and tried to calm him down. "I would help, but knowing him, I don't think he is going to until he gets answers."

"Answers for what?"

"Take a wild guess. Idiot." Lunar said. "Remember 7 years ago. What the hell were you thinking! Helping the enemy invade our town, destroying our houses, ruining the population, letting the Terror of the Skies into it and slaughtering our youth, We are the few to get out from our age group. Think about that for a second. We are most likely the last of the bloodline of that town and maybe even our families. Now answer the simple question… Why did you defect to the enemy?!"

"Me? Defecting to the enemy? What?! No-no-no-no no, I would never do that, That's not like me at all, I would never do it and you know full well that I wouldn't!" Flame returned with his views, but there was no evidence to back his claims up.

"Well, I have a missing Dragon that you almost killed, Sol here who saw the whole thing and look, I even have the person you were working for." Lunar pointed at Cynder.

"Her? She isn't even as big as the Terror. She was almost the size of the Guardians, maybe even bigger!" He said, confusion evident in his voice.

"Dragon, looks can be very deceiving in this world, just because that person doesn't look like doesn't mean that it isn't them." Terrador commented, trying to help everyone in the situation and also trying to defuse it before it blows up the place.

"Even with that, wouldn't she be killing us now, she hates the other dragons." Flame said and that gave Cynder a part of the conversation. Now she could speak her mind.

"No! I have moved on in life, being saved by Spyro and then using that chance to help the rest of the dragons out of misery is completely life changing. I was saved from an influence and so should have you!"

"What influence? I don't remember anything from that long ago. All I remember was that I walked out of the city before the attack took place and then woke you with Lunar looking over me with the whole village burning and being attacked. I swear that I didn't do anything."

Meanwhile, as the three were trading blows in the argument, Ember had made her way into the Main Hall and sat next to Volteer, who was watching it from a distance. "What are they going on about?" She asked the yellow and blue guardian.

"There are having a less civil conversation about Flame and 7 years ago, something about an attack or something else, I'm just sitting here and waiting for them to finish." He replied and started to lay down as it carried on.

Ember thought about the story that Lunar had told her and picked out the most interesting parts. Then remembering the black cloud that had emanated from Flame when he was defeated. She told Volteer about it and they discussed about it, then pulling out a book on dark aspects. seeing what she was talking about.

"Everyone be Quiet. Volteer has something to say." Cyril announced before all of the dragons involved in the conversation shut up and looked at him. "Thank you. Go on Volteer."

"If whoever is interested look at this page in the book." Lunar moved over and looked at the page, seeing the dark power that had been researched. Mind control abilities, overall power of the Convexity element. Also an element called Concavity. It existed as a wisp and jumped from host to host as it searched for power. He looked down and saw the appendix, it stated that the first sight of this was from Cynder's body back in the war.

"Well, that might explain everything, but still, how did you even meet Cynder back then. You had the protection of the city, now that you had the protection of the Elders." Lunar said as he turned back to Flame, who was also looking over the page.

"It might have been from her, but I never saw her ever."

"You might be suffering from amnesia, something the wisp might have an effect on, although that it doesn't say in here at all." Ember said, her medical expertise coming in handy.

"Fine..." Lunar said as he calmed down from his anger induced high. "Whatever, but it still doesn't discount the fact that you practically killed Nova!" He said as he flicked his tail into Flame's neck, locking him down to the wall next to him. "What do you have to say about that?"

"I can't say anything! I wasn't in control of my body at the time! Please, you have to understand I had no power over it!" Flame said, strained at the crescent shape that kept his neck locked to the wall, with no escape from it. He moved his paws p to try and release it and then suddenly he was released and he fell to the floor. "Thank you."

"This is your last chance, with what you did back in the town to me and Sol, you shouldn't be allowed to live, but you have your last chance to prove to me that it wasn't a wrong decision." Lunar said as he moved away, letting Flame get back up on his feet. "Lets start this again, finally I have answers."

"Fine."

"Where have you been all this time? Last time we see you, you fly away, I'm guessing you haven't been here, I'm sure Lunar would have found you if you did." Sol asked as they all got into a formal circle with Lunar, Sol, Cynder, Flame and Ember. The Guardians went back to the table, chatting about other things, keeping an eye on the group, making sure that they didn't cause any trouble.

"Been jumping between cities and then ended up in the town of Truceclaw. A little city that was a sister city to Warfang, think you can see it in the name, much smaller and make for peacetime, was just there, helping out with anything that was needed. Met Ember there but she disappeared after the war reached its peak a few months ago."

"I was a combat medic over there, keeping an eye on the troops, barely anything of the name of supplies there, moved to Warfang as I could do my job with the things I needed, just meant that I was to be in a stationary hospital. Still, I need to go back there and find out how they did after I left, left some of my students there to keep an eye on it."

"Yeah, they are doing fine after I left a few weeks ago, Your bird found me as I was traveling in Avalar."

"That's good then." Ember finalized before they were interrupted by Cyril.

"Lunar, Sol, Flame, Cynder. We request that you follow us into the arena, we wish to test your strength." He said in his usual deep tone.

"Er.. Why do we need to do this, and we even me? I have barely any fighting experience!" Sol said as she was confused at the prospect.

"We wish to find a good reference for all of you, so we don't send you to death at any instance, also, we request you as we know what you did for Ignitus 2 years ago. You are trained by Neferet and Sahrend, very respectable fighters in the land of Tertiary elements." Terrador added too.

"But how does a ongoing slash not finished training count for?"

"We will see as the tests go on."

**1 hour later.**

The four stood in the main arena of the grand hall, the floor completely bare of anything and a colosseum esque type of seating plan, seats that looked like steps that raised up throughout the room.

"So, what you think they are going to throw at us?" Flame asked as an open question to anyone who knew.

"Probably some straw dummies to test our non-elemental attacks and such." Cynder commented.

"You what? How are they even going to move?" Flame responded. Looking at the dummies that were amassing around them. "What in the name of?-" He was cut off as a dummy came round and clobbered him in the face. making him move back. The rest of them laughed at his expense.

"You should never underestimate the intelligence of Volteer." Cynder chuckled along as well with the other tw Flame knew that he wouldn't get outsmarted by them again, he waited for the next one to come and he flicked his tail around destroying the first one, hen moving on his right and headbutting that one, he then moved to his left, seeing one in his peripheral vision, he launched both paws at it and ripped it to shreds with his claws, the dumm just collapsing into a crushed mess.

"Hah! Is that all?" He said with renewed flair. Then the ground shock as the floor retracted beneath itself, revealing the mass of dummies. He looked at the group of maybe 6 or more. seeing that they were all bunched up in a tight group. He moved into the best location and readied up and shot, his maw opened and a flaming ball emerged, staying in his mouth for a few seconds, before being released, with that a hellish red ball came out and flew across the room, landing in the centre, exploding on impact with the floor, the ball released a arra of fire that stuck to the dummies and burn them from within.

Lunar saw this and looked down at his chest, seeing the burn marks that were ironically covered his collar that Flame that had done back then. He looked a the ball of fire that still stood after the explosion, looked like Flame and mastered it and made it even more powerful. He hoped that he wouldn't have to face that again. Seeing as the last time he got one of his chest plates burned off.

Flame then moved and burned off all the dummies that had survived. taking them out with ease. The flow of dummies stopped and he moved back to where the group was, Lunar kept his distance from Flame, Flame noticed this. "Er.. yeah, sorry if that brought back bad memories, I've been practising with it, it seemed like a powerful thing I could use."

Lunar shook his head. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to warn you if you try that, burns will never go away, I have one to keep." Lunar replied. "But I also have it to say that I won that battle." He smiled at Flame, Flame took the joke well from what he could tell.

"Lunar. you're up next." Terrador announced to the group, Ember was sitting next to them,making sure that there was a medic on sight if they needed it. Lunar moved up and sat on the arena floor, waiting for the dummies to come after them. He sat there until he felt something on his back, turning around to see what was there, he got pushed over onto his face. He used this to his advantage, he planted his tail blade in the floor and pulled him back up onto his feet. All four feet on the ground. he slammed one down with his chin, crushing it, moving up, he saw he had more than Flame, spun in the air, using his Ice element, causing a ice tornado to form in the room, making all of the dummies fly up in the air and land, smashing on impact due to the flash-freeze. He landed back on the floor gracefully. But that wasn't it.

Another wave came after him, his smiled at the thought. But then his thoughts were intruded y someone,that someone was Elprup. '**Show them all your power, you can't hold back the urge dragon.'** He said and Lunar's bod started to feel a bit off, like he was in a hypered state, his body felt like it was going to explode on the spot. His maw felt like he should throw up. '**Go on, use it.'** Elprup commanded. '_No! You will sucome to te darkness! Stop it!' _The annoyance appeared. Making doubt appear in Lunar's mind 'Can I use it? Will it hurt me or anyone else.' His thought were useless as he saw the dummies appeared and surrounded.

On the edge of the arena, Sol, Flame and Cynder were watching the fight of power, then Lunar suddenly stopped in the middle, the dummies surrounding him on all side, his body language portrayed that he wasn't' bothered by it. Then something extraordinary happened. A flair of white light started to emanate from Lunar's maw. His tail, and rear legs started to contrast, turning into a bleach white state, the plates that were on his tail changed into a light blue , marks appeared with very scratchy sub-patterns. His body started to float as he flapped his wings, which were changing into the same colour of his tail and rear now, the membrane changing from the two-tone of green and blue, changing into the bright blue that he had.

Sol go worried at this as it started to become harder to see his form, the light making her blind on the floor below. Suddenly, there was a loud roar that came from Lunar, shattering the glass that was above the arena, making the shards fall to the floor, some landing on Lunar, digging into the scales that were changing into the white mess.

About a few seconds after the roar, a White mess of a element came out of Lunar's maw, interlaced with a blue hue, it decimated the dummies around him as it shined off the glass and reflected in many direction, some of the light went through a prism of some glass, physics took over and he white light split into four colour, green for Earth, blue for Ice, red for Fire and yellow for electricity. These went off in many direction, some of it going towards Volteer, the Guardian producing an electrical shield that blocked the incoming elements, Cynder did the same with the trio that were left on the bench. The elements stopped after a while. leaving a room in complete mess. the smoke cleared off after another few seconds.

All that was left of the arena floor.

Was one very exhausted black Dragon.

'**Well, it looks like you can hold the power. You will go much further than I anticipated.' **Elprup mused as he looked at the mess that the eleme had caused.

'_Why do you have to do this? You had your own power, you lost it stupidly, you lost the war!'_

'**Because my enemy, losing the war was only a nuisance, this dragon will help me to true power and you have seen that it is weak minded, you cannot stop the power of Concavity.'**


	9. Battles

**Here we go again. Fresh out of the oven for you to nom on, have fun with it :D**

**(Where did you all go?)**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Battles**

Ember moved towards the body of Lunar, seeing that he was still alive, just unconscious. Again. She moved him, with the help of Flame, to the table of the Main Hall, keeping an eye on him, while the other kept an eye on themselves. Volteer and Cyril were talking about the days events. With Terrador making sure that no-one disturbed them, a huge roar coming from the Main Hall would undoubtedly cause some rumours or some investigators.

"Look, I know what I saw, Lunar was just using his Light element, like I have, but I have never seen him act like that, he ever became a bleached out monster. He wouldn't do that rationally," Sol explained to the group of Cynder, Flame and Cyril, who had just joined in.

"Well, he maybe has the same problem as me back in Galaxy? Being controlled by an outside source. Who knows, that wisp could had transferred over to him from my body. he was the closest to me when I woke back up when this thing left my body." Flame added.

"We will never know until he wakes up, he is the only one knowing what is going on, but I can debunk that theory Flame, if he wisp had invaded his body, wouldn't he of been taken over straight away? Like you were?" Cyril questioned. This was right, Lunar would have been taken over by the dark wisp instantly, see that theory out the window.

"We will have to wait then. There is nothing that I can think of. It's very disturbing and troubling that this kind of thing would happen in a training session." Volteer added.

They all kept an eye on Lunar as his unconscious body laid there.

* * *

**Lunar's Mind**

Lunar woke up from his immediate sleep to a very vast world in front of him, islands cracked from the surface and the lands in question were floating in the sky, with platforms that look like a shaking versions of bridges, well, with holes in them. His brain felt like it had been rolled over by a boulder and that his head felt crushed in the same sense. His form started to shake without his doing and then a blue figure came out from his chest. A large male dragon. Lunar had no clue of what the hell was happening.

"Wha? Who… are you?" He asked to the dragon in question.

"Me? I'm the one known as the chronicler." The dragon responded.

"The who-what-now?"

"I am the chronicler, The one who keeps an eye over the dragons who live in this age, keeping track of all the birth, deaths and goings on now." He responded. Lunar looked at him, the body was going off a deja vu vibe to him, he had seen someone of the like before in his life. Then is hit him like a brick. Making him even doubt his thought train.

"Wait…. you're… you're…. you are Ignitus!" He said in an elevated voice towards the dragon.

"Yes young dragon, I am, but do not exist in that form anymore, I live in the form of the chronicler."

"Then what are you doing in my mind then. All I remember is that I was overwhelmed by something and I fell unconscious after that." Lunar explained to Ignitus, but he had already seen the days events.

"Yes, I saw what happened, something strange is within you. Come with me." He started to lift off and fly towards a dragon temple esque thing. Lunar tried but his wings were being unresponsive.

"I can't fly!?" He said in shock as he tried again, but his wings would not comply to his commands.

"Well, you're going to have to jump across aren't you. use those skills I taught you all those years ago!" He shouted back as he hovered above a platform that Lunar hopped over to, following the path of broken off rocks towards his objective. Once he got there, Ignitus was standing over a dish that had a green liquid substance inside of it.

"What is this?"

"This is an area of seeing. It can see the future, past and anything in between. Thoughts and such." Lunar stared intently into the liquid. "Only certain dragons can hold the ability, you should be able, here, let me start it up." He said and then the liquid went clear for Lunar to see through it and into a different time, but this time was the same as his own, he saw himself, laying on the main hall table, with all the younger dragons looking at him, wondering if he would wake up at any time. "It looks like you got yourself into a bit of trouble here." He said to him as the vision changed to a picture of a dragon that was a very deep purple and had dull grey horns. "Have you been seeing this body at anytime you have been asleep or unconscious?"

Lunar scanned the picture and came to the conclusion that it was new to him. "No, never, he looks very dark though, I'm guessing he is this Dark Master that people keep talking about."

"That is a correct assumption, it is indeed correct." Ignitus confirmed as the vision then changed to a picture of dark space, with a deep growl emanating from it. The growl was loud and extremely deep to Lunar, making his spine shake as the sound of it felt dark and powerful.

"That sounds like a thing I have heard, what on earth was that?!" Lunar said confused.

"That was the sound of the ancient dragons that turned to dark, that noise was the sound of them all roaring."

"Is that something I should be worried about?"

"If it is something that you have heard before, then you should." He said as the vision completely disappeared from the pool. He stepped back.

"There must be something else to be here." Lunar asked, curious of Ignitus' idea of a rude wake up call.

"Yes, I've noticed that you have gained some jewelry since the last time that I have seen you." He asked as he pointed at the grey necklet that housed the gems.

"Yeah, it was a gift from Sahrend and Neferet. they said that I should have it, but they left a note for my that had a riddle at the end of it. I don't know where they want me to go."

"Well, they only leave a riddle if they want to be found and the riddle is specific to someone, if you can't solve it, someone else can. It's how they get the person they wanted to come to them specifically, for example, when I was sent the message that led you to the temple, they left a riddle that only I could figure out, so that none of the other Guardian could find there hideout."

"Why would they not want to be found?"

"One of them possesses the Moon element, a magic formed by Shadow magic, some similarities that Cynder has, but back then, they were less flexible to have a shadow dragon around, you know, after all the Malefor business that was going on at the time."

"Ok then, so I have to find the person who can lead me there."

"Yes, that's the point of the riddle."

"Ugh, this is all hurting my head."

"You will get use to it. But for now, I see you goodbye, I will be in touch." He disappeared from Lunar's vision

* * *

**Real World**

His vision blurred for a second before he started to see the light, then brown and other colours, his pupils switching to his day mode, black centres and white irises. He moved his head so that his chin was sitting on the table, his head was still in a spin, when it decided to play ball, his vision focused on the yellow thing in front of him, when it did, the yellow thing turn into a yellow and blue thing, then into a head, the head that belonged to Volteer, the Guardian was looking at Lunar dead in the eye. Lunar moved his head back in shock and Volteer calmly chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Lunar asked, bemused at the sight of the dragon in his face.

"Just looking at you incredible eyes, like nothing I have seen before. amazing, fascinating, incredible, shocking to see such change in lighting conditions." He said to Lunar, not helping his hurting brain. He was saved when Flame walked in and gained Volteer's attention.

"Lunar! You're awake, you're about to miss an interesting event."

"Ugh…" He slurred in his sleepy state. "What am I missing?"

"Your sister is in the arena with Cynder." This sentence didn't get Lunar's attention as he thought it was just them versus the dummies.

"And how is that important? They can take the dummies down easy together."

"They aren't against them, they are against each other." That got Lunar's attention as he fell off the table in shock with a thump. "WHAT?!" He moved quickly into the main hall's arena and saw the two of them standing off against each other, moving in a circle, looking like they were waiting for the first move. Lunar came up to the two other guardians who were watching the battle or standoff ensue. "Why? Why are they battling each other? Where are those blasted dummies that me and Flame fought?"

Both of them and Ember looked at him like he had murdered someone. "Please be quiet, we are analyzing the match. Anyway, you destroyed all of the dummies and all the contraptions with you light element." Cyril replied calmly.

"Oh, at least you are black again." Ember added.

"I was what?"

"You turn half into a white dragon when you were fighting the dummies, you have seemed to have returned to your birth colour." Terrador said before he looked back at the two in the arena. Lunar just sat down and watched his sister fight Cynder. Even if he didn't like the idea in the first place.

"Looks like it's going to get hyped in here." Flame said as he entered the hall with Volteer, who place himself behind the group that Lunar had been with as Flame came over and sat next to Lunar. "I'm sure she will be fine."

"Which one?"

"You will find out." He said back cryptically.

Cynder and Sol had been circling each other for a while now. Both of them waiting for the opportunity to strike at their foe.

"Your brother seemed the strong one, you think you can match him?" Cynder taunted to Sol who remained quiet for the time being. "The quiet one eh? Fair enough." She lunged forward with her claws, her wings providing updraft to make her move forward, the wind element making her move at impossible speeds. She got close to Sol but when she got there, Sol was gone with a flash. She was about 2 metres away from her original spot. Cynder stumbled on her spot, Sol saw this and pounced on her. Bending the light around her, making her appear in multiple spots at once. Cynder looked with her Shadow form and saw the real form of the fake that had appeared. She lunged and stuck dead centre in the middle of Sol's Chest, making her fly back into the wall. "Light doesn't confuse me sister." She moved and readied a cyclone. But before she could get there, Sol was up again. her hair flying across the place as she moved with the speed of light. "Light is faster than sound Cynder, don't you forget that." jumping behind her again and then breathing fire at the back of Cynder, the flames burning the surface of Cynder's scales

In return, Cynder spun and shadow formed under the ground, moving towards the base of Sol, jumping up and launching her in the air. Sol caught her spinning and curled herself up into a ball that lit into a fireball, she fall to the ground at great speed, slamming into the floor, causing a wave of Fire on the floor that made it look like the earth was cracking beneath them. Cynder couldn't dodge it and embraced the wave of fire. Causing it to cascade over her. But that wasn't the end of it as she jumped up after it and used her cyclone again and shot it directly at Sol, making her lose her fire trait and slam into the wall again, this time, she wasn't moving after the big hit on the wall.

Lunar, who was looking at the battle from the grandstand. Gasped at the sight of his sister. who was not moving and looked like she had been knocked unconscious from the blast. He flew down to check on, she was still breathing, to Lunar's relief. He got her up as she woke up and looked at the mess that she had made of herself and Cynder's body. "Well *cough* looks like I lost after all." She said through a smile to Cynder, they both tipped their heads to each other in respect of each other.

"You lasted longer than I expected." Cynder said as she complimented to Sol's performance. "That Light ability of yours is very useful, you confused me a few times, but that multiply thing needs some work, I saw right through that move. You may be even more powerful than your brother."

"You really think that?" She said shock as she was being complimented by Cynder.

"Yeah, you definitely have a better grasp of the Light element compared to me, that is certain. I think Sah and Nef knew what they were talking about."

"Cynder! I've found something that you might want to see!" Cyril boomed across the arena floor, getting the attention of the trio.

"Looks like I'm needed." She said to the Eclipse pair.


	10. Training with Nef and Sah (Bonus 2)

**Right.. Next Little Flashback Chapter about Lunar and Sol's Past with Sahrend and Neferet... There will be one more like this in the story.**

**Anon: Only a select few know how many books that this story will be. Also, darker story may be soon ;)**

**Zachthedragon: Cynder has had more experience than Sol in battle, even if she was a monster back in time. Sol had no chance, her Light power was the only thing that could match her. But she isn't professed in it yet :)**

**GUEST: God damn it, make a unique name for yourself and stick to it or actually make an account :) Yeah, The vote is even at the moment, voting is still going on, on my profile, it will be open till the end of Chapter 13, so get to it guys if you want to see Lunar kick Flame's ass in a alternate scenario :P**

**Ready.. Set... READ!**

* * *

**The Training with Nef and Sah**

**1 ½ years ago. Outskirts of Warfang**

About 2 months into their training, Lunar and Sol were just about getting the grip of their own element to it's highest extent, almost to guardian level. Their Ice and Fire power respectively. Being able to perform Ice Tornadoes and Fire Slams. But they still had a few things to learn until they could access the element of Light. The Second and last base element for the ability to open up the Sun and Moon skills.

They still trained hard to get to this stage, they were not about to give up on it.

"Come on! You should be able to match each other! Lunar. Put your spine into it!" Nef commanded as the two clashed with each other in their training battle, Sol had always the upper hand on her brother, being the quickest of the two, she was on the aggressive side of the spectrum. While Lunar had specialized into defencive maneuvers. His Ice shield could even block the hottest of fires that came from Sol's breath.

Sol moved behind him to flank his shield but his stationary position gave him the advantage to see if she would flank. He had an ice trap which locked Sol into position. But her fiery spirit melted the ice and she flew through it, towards him, slamming him into the ground.

"I think I call that a Win, brother." She said as she stood victoriously over him, when she had her moment of glory, she gave him and paw and pulled him up and off the floor. "You gotta get better, I can't keep winning them all." She said as they walked back towards Sah and Nef. Their two trainers.

Sah started. "Well done Sol, you are truly becoming one with your primary element. You are so close to unlocking the power." He complimented Sol, then he looked at Lunar. "Lunar on the other hand, you need to up your game, you need to work on your offensive abilities. you will get nowhere with what you are trying to do, you need to be on the offense, not on defence all the time, you will never be able to deal the blows to enemies if you are hiding behind you Ice Shield all the time.

"But, that's the best I have to offer… I can't do anything else very well." Lunar replied with convincement in his voice.

"But that has no meaning at all! You will never win any battle if you can't deal blows at all, you need to learn to use something like Ice shards or something along the lines." Nef said to back up Sah's statement.

"Yeah Bro. You need to learn something other. You know more than you think, like when you fought Flame back in Galaxy. You had so many moves at your disposal. You won that battle through force alone." Sol said.

"Yes… I KNOW THAT. But don't you remember what happened after that? I tried that in another battle and I got bloody crash like I was nothing. The shards or breath did nothing to her! NOTHING AT ALL. This is why I am a defensive dragon. I can't mentally use them anymore against other dragons. I have a mental block that tells me that it isn't going to work!"

"Well try and get rid of it then!"

"IT ISN'T THAT F****** SIMPLE! I CAN'T." He said as his body lit up in a blue aura. His scales turning all black, even his wing membrane went black. "HOW LONG TILL YOU UNDERSTAND THIS?" He shouted at Sol and his maw opened in a flash and a huge white stream left his mouth, going straight past Sol and into the wall behind it, creating a hole in the wall. Then his head moved to the right and pointed at Sol, who was looking straight at him, his mind was trying to fight to urge to fire at her with the new element. But the feral mind overridden and his maw opened again and started to fire.

Sah and Nef saw this and both went in front of Sol, using both of their barriers to stop the stream of light that was going towards them, the light bounced off the barrier and some went high into the sky and some reflected into the floor. The floor becoming a black mess after the destruction of it.

Sah charged at Lunar, tackling him to the floor and kept his paws over Lunar's maw, keeping it from opening. "Nef! Get me some rope!" She listened and went along and grabbed some for Sah, Sah in turn wrapped the rope round Lunar's maw to keep it from opening again, he got off him and tied up his legs. immobilizing him. He moved away and shuffled Sol along with him.

"What the hell just happened?" Sol questioned as the sight of her brother trying to kill her had put some doubt in her mind.

"That… young dragon." Sah started. "Was the bad way of accessing the Light element, through anger. You are the one who is accessing it through skill, but it looks like Lunar's anger towards his past has overcharged the process. Now he can use it, but he will have trouble keeping it in check and safe."

"Oh…. Lets hope that doesn't happen again. How long is he going to be like that?"

"Until he goes back to his normal form and calms down. Maybe a few minutes maybe a few hours, we will never know."

"How do you not know? How many other have you trained? Surely more people have had an outburst like this." Sol asked. Sahrend and Neferet looked at each other.

"That's because… we were the next in line to the training,.. the teachers before us died in a attack on their home village."

"Then how did you know this was going to happen?"

Sah drooped his head. "That because I was the one who went mental in our training. It wasn't Nef's fault at all, I just got angry and let rip with my new found power."

"Oh… sorry if I brought up bad pasts." Sol apologised.

""No need, I learn my lesson but I couldn't stop it from happening now, it was my fault in all."

"No it wasn't honey… you didn't see it coming, even I didn't back then, you have nothing to worry about." Nef comforted Sah.

"I hope so." He replied and then he heard a strangled groan coming from Lunar. The three looked around the corner and saw that he was looking at them, his body changed back with his bright turquoise wings and stripes that go down his back and tail, with eyes that said 'why am I like this' but they had a more upset look, like he was internally crying for his situation he was in. "Looks like he has calmed down enough." He said and Sol immediately bounded up to Lunar and released his bonds, letting his maw free first. But when it was released, Lunar wasn't out of breath to talk, he didn't even try in the first place.

"Lun… You okay now?" Sol said as she looked into his black and white eyes. them trying to look away from her. "Come on… speak to me, your little outburst had a positive effect on your training at least."

"And how is that? I almost killed the people trying to teach us."

"Yeah, there was that and that you used the Light Element to kill them…" She eluded that possibility."

"I have the who what now….!? Light?! Holy…!"


	11. Armour

**A/N: We're back in present day with the continuation after chapter 8, Lets see how they get on :)**

**pfft... no question or reviews for me to answer? I feel so lonely now ._. *Sees Review***

**Anon: Ah ah ah... now that would be telling wouldn't it :) And what in the bleeding hell do you mean by Cynder and Seth? *tilts head 90 degrees***

**Only 1? *_***

**Challenge: 37 Reviews = Next Chapter Out**

**R-ready? Set?! READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Armour**

Cynder followed the sound of Cyril boom until she exited the arena, seeing the Blue dragon standing over something that was in front of him. Cynder moved around him to see what he was hiding behind his body, when she did, she saw a silver chest that had it's hinges on the top with a red glow coming out of it. "What's in the chest Cyril?" She asked.

"Something that you left behind after you left Warfang. I have been keeping it in storage until you came back, I just found it after going through Volteer's book collection again… Jesus he keeps too many of them. Here, open it. But I must warn you, what you find in there may set off triggers that I am not going to mention." Cyril explained.

"What triggers?" Cynder asked, wondering what Cyril was on about.

"I won't say, if you do not react to them, you have grown stronger as a person since the last time I spoke to you in the Hospital." He moved away and let Cynder go near the chest, but then she realised what was wrong, she needed two dragons to open the chest, Yet Cyril was too big to hook onto the latches. She needed someone of her size.

"Can you get somebody to help me with this?" She asked Cyril, who thought for a second.

"Who would you want? Flame? Sol?" He named off a few people.

"No, get Lunar, he should be able to help me the most. He is practically the same size as me" She said. Cyril went off and get Lunar who appeared in the room. He looked at her with a wide glance but she brushed it off and showed a paw towards the chest. "Mind if you help me to get this open?" She said to him.

"Er. Yeah, sure. If no one else can. I'll do it." He said as he moved towards the chest in question. He placed his paws on the handle that is used to open, Cynder did the same and they both pushed upwards, breaking to chest open as the hinges blew and fell off the box. The case fell down and what was revealed was something Cynder thought that she would never see again.

Her armour from the war.

Her golden armour sat there on the floor. shining in the light of the day. She looked at it with very heavy eyes, the armour dented and battered from the fight with the Golem in the city. She looked at the helm, picking it up off the floor, trying to put it back on, it didn't as one of the horn-holes was bent so out of shape that she couldn't get it back on.

Lunar looked at the armour with interest, until he saw a set that was brandished in a silver. He picked up the helm and tried to put it on, it fit on his head with a good fit. "So, who wore this armour then?" Lunar asked and Cynder turned around to see the armour on his head, the armour that Spyro use to wear… Her eyes decided to play tricks on her by making the person underneath the headplate turn into Spyro. She kept herself from exposing her emotions and turned around.

"What? What have I done now?" He asked as his face showed a confused look under the headplate.

"That… that was Spyro's armour from the war, he found the set in the Mystical Forest and never took it off." Cynder replied to the confused dragon.

"If this was from the war.. why isn't it dented like your? Surely he would have had the worst of the brunt being the purple dragon. _You will never understand Dragon. You were never there._

"He was about to be killed by a Huge grublin. But I jumped and took the blow for him, it almost destroyed my armour. in return, like a gentledragon, he took his armour off so that he could be in the same situation as me, helpless if we got hit. It made us even, so that if we did die, we would die together. Well, that's what I thought anyway."

"Huh, sounds like he was the spiritual one." Lunar said as he removed the headplate.

"Far from it. He was far less than you would expect. trust me on that one." She put the armour back down. Then she heard movement from her right, turning to see Flame walk in, wanting to know what was going on. "Oh, Hi Flame."

"Heard Cyril wanted Lunar, wanted to come along and see what I missed." He said and his presence annoyed Lunar.

"Yeah, whatever you say Flame." Lunar commented.

"What's up with you?" He asked, wondering about Lunar's sudden annoyance to his presence.

"Nothing that doesn't include you."

"Fine." He saw the glimmer of the armour from the chest. "May I have a look?" He said and Cynder nodded in response. He picked up the almost useless headplate, looking at it, seeing all of the problems with it. "I know a guy who would know a thing or two about armour, he could probably fix all the mess that is caused here.

"He could?" Cynder responded.

"Yeah. And I bet I could get it for a good price as well." He then saw the other set, the silver set. "Can I take that set as well?"

"You wouldn't need to, there isn't any problem with it. Spyro made sure not to damage his armour in battle."

"You never know what could be wrong with it, he could have so issues with the toughness of it, it may not show, but it might be weakened underneath, thus having a bigger chance of it failing when in a fight."

"Fine, take the whole lot then." Cynder said and Flame put it all in a basket that he had found and picked it up, taking it with him on the way out. Then the worst thing could have happened. Sol walked in.

"And what have I missed he-" She looked at the two dragons looking at her, Lunar and Cynder within close proximity. "Ah… you two busy?" She said with her trademark grin.

Lunar and Cynder looked at each other before realising what she was talking about. as soon as they did. They moved away from each other. "Oh, so it's one of those kinds?" She said as she pushed Lunar with a playful push. "Come on, you don't have to hide it from me."

"How about I sky you to the Skylands and make sure you don't come back? Will that shut you up?" That made Sol stop.

"You wouldn't!" She said with a laugh.

"How much are you willing to bet that at the moment?" Lumnar countered. Sol though for a moment, with Lunar's new powers, he could be stronger than her again. something she didn't want to be on the receiving end again after the battle with Cynder. "That's what I thought sis." he said as he walked out of the storage area. Cynder walking after him, leaving Sol wondering what he was talking about.

* * *

**Main Hall**

Terrador was standing at the table, talking to Moles that were surrounding with him. "Look, get the wall's up to what they were before the second attack. That should be sufficient enough for Mercury's request, for the time being of course." He said to them as he walked away from the table, letting the Moles do their job. "Ah. Lunar, got a message from a person known as Wyldfire. He wishes you to meet at his house, he wishes to speak to you about event that happened 7 years ago he says." The 7 years part got Lunar's attention.

"7 years ago? That's when the attack happened! What would he want to talk about that event, I'm sure that the town is lost and all memory of it is gone.

"That's all I have got. You will have to see him to find out what is going on."

"Ok then, thank you for the message." Lunar accepted and he went off out the door. Cynder looked at Terrador before he said.

"Go with him, keep an eye on him, we don't want him to get out of control again, let alone be outside of the arena.

"Yes, I will, I'll see you soon Terrador."

"You too. Cynder." He said back. Seeing Cynder fly off, he went back to the table with all the planning, Warfang was in the worst state ever, and all that he had done had been for nothing, they were not ready for another attack on the city at all, they would be decimated. If only they had Spyro tp help them in their time of need. It would of been very helpful.

* * *

**Wyldfire's Home**

Lunar walked up to the house of the presumed Wyldfire. He was about to knock when he heard another pair of wings behind him. He turned around and saw the black body of Cynder. "What are you doing here?"

"Just keeping an eye on you, Terrador didn't want you to be set off by something, you could in theory flatten the whole area if you go into that form you went into whatever you did in the arena."

"Well. I guess that could be helpful." He said as he knocked on the door to Wyldfire's house. He waiting a few minutes and then the door opened, revealing a crimson red dragon. with black chestplates.

"So, took you little time to find me." He said in a deep voice. "Help you recognise me young dragon." He said and revealed his full form, a good indicator to his life was that his back left leg missing, replace by metal and circuitry. He also had a scar that runs the length of his chest scales. stopping as the chest scales get to his legs.

"Wait…. no…. you're here?" Lunar said disbelieving what he saw right now. "You're Blaze, my old tutor!" He said with vigor.

"Err... " Cynder said. "Clue in the clueless."

"Oh yeah, forgot that you didn't know him… whoops. This is Blaze, my old tutor rom Galaxy, he taught me in the art of Ice magic and other things about the world around us. He helped me through my issue after the attack. Although he disappeared about 4 months after the attack. That poses the question: Why are you here and why have you only contacted me now?"

Wyldfire sighed as he went back into his house. "Take a seat. I'll explain all of it." Lunar and Cynder followed him in and sat next to each other on one side of the room.

"So what made you leave suddenly?" Lunar Questioned.

"I left out of necessity, it was nothing to do with you, I enjoyed your presence and helping you out of your problems. But someone made me move out."

"And who was that?"

"Know a name Hyrn?"

"No. What did he do? Or then at this point in time."

"I woke up one morning, as soon as I walked out of the house. I was walking along the street. I came across a dragon who was following me around, I tried to lose him with double backing and going in odd directions, he would never leave me alone. I got to your house and then he assaulted me on the street. You were no where in sight. He just attacked me. I tried to hold my own, but I got destroyed by him, he is the one who caused the mark on my back now." Wyldfire moved and showed Lunar his back, it had three lines down it, engorged in the skin. "He left me a message, this was the reason."

"What did he say?"

"He said." Wyld changed his voice to sound metallic.

Never go near the Dragon again,  
Or else I will have to train,

_An Army to stop his power,_

_Of doom and death in the Tower._

His voice returned to normal. "He said that to me and I could tell what he was referencing to, It was you." He pointed at Lunar. Lunar looked at himself. "And I'm guessing that that roar I heard earlier wa from you wasn't it?"

"Yes. That was me, I lost control of my power. I might have destroyed the main hall's arena by accident."

"Seems like you have the power to destroy powerful things Lunar. I just hope that whatever you do, is on the Dark side of the spectrum, not any of the ones you know."

"I hope, but I wish I could control it, it seems to come out of me at random times. I'll need to keep that name in memory… Hyrn correct?"

"Yes. and if you are wondering why I changed my name, it was to keep away from you, lets hope me revealing myself here has consequences in the long run."

"Ok, one thing, could you have a look at this for me, you are the most intelligent person I know. And I haven't seen you in a while… 5 years if I am correct? Here, look at it." Lunar passed the piece of paper that was hidden inside his necklet."

Wyld looked over the riddle, his brow furrowing. Clearly he didn't get the riddle either, another person to count of the list for Lunar

"Well, thanks for looking anyway. I'll be back when you need me, make sure to stay safe, he may come back after you have met me. If anything pops up, tell one of the Guardians to tell me and I'll be right over."

"Thank you for coming Lunar and you…" He said, stumbling on the name of the dragoness.

"Cynder. Nice to meet you as well. I hope I see you again, would love to learn about some history on dragons."

"Yes, Cynder. You are free to come in if you want, just Lunar here has to keep a low profile while around me, don't want any spies noticing him with me, anything could happen out of that."

"Thank you. See you soon Wyld." Lunar said as he was about to open the door. Wyld put a paw on his rear leg.

"Lunar, just call me Blaze when we are alone. It fits you better, you know, after all the time spent together. I really need to catch up with you one day… Just quickly. How's Sol?"

"She's fine Blaze, she recovered faster than me."

"That's good, now I'll see you soon, goodbye." Lunar and Cynder walked out the door and Blaze closed the door. Lunar looked up and saw a shadow move out of the light and back into darkness. But took no heed to it as he saw Flame flying up and over the houses with the armour in the basket.

"Now… to find out what is wrong with Father." Lunar said to Cynder.

"Yeah, the Guardians said they haven't see him all day."

"That's why I'm worried."

* * *

**For anyone who actually gets down here. I will be away until the 1st October, no chapters will be released. But once I come back, hopefully the plot will get rolling again :3 [If you do get down here, put the word 'Destiny' somewhere in your review, call it a test to see who actually reads the full chapter :P]**


	12. Mercury

**A/N: Right. I'm back after my little break. *Yawn***

**Time to answer some reviews :P**

**Readerseeker00: Yeah, she is one of my favorite characters to write (Other than Lunar obviously) :3  
**

**Anon: (¬.¬ About the name again.) Don't worry about it, last time I checked, I'm following 125 stories :P**

**So, new month, new goals to be placed down... 10 follows before the 31st? That should be too hard x3 Also, short chapter, didn't ant this chapter to go too long as it was boring the hell out of me, exposition. If it bores me to carry it on, it would be boring for you to read correct? I murdered like 500-800 words from this chapter to make it flow better.**

**Letsa GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Mercury**

Lunar and Cynder walk along the streets of Warfang, Lunar showing the way to his family's house. It was in a open area of the main square, having a fountain that looked over the square.

"Here, that one with the crescent moon on." Lunar commented as he showed the house to Cynder, who was lost as the city was all new to her. she had only seen it from the top and when a battle is going on, not much time for sightseeing.

"I see that symbol runs in the family a bit." She said as she pointed at the crescent moon on his shoulder and then back at the house.

"Yeah… just a tradition… It's my hatchday next week… We put the symbol for the next person's hatchday up. Mine being a crescent moon."

"Why is there a yellow circle then?"

"The symbol represents the Sun or Sol as it is called. Me and Sol are twins… I'm pretty sure that would be apparent by our age and state."

"Huh, something learned about you every day, you are the weird set aren't you?"

"In a sense, remember, we have only lived here for a few years. This was tradition back in Galaxy. My Father's a silver circle and my Mother's a purple and green shaded circle.

"I see. That sound cute for you to have you own symbols. But silver? What element is that?"

"That's the base element for Shadow. I inherited the colour but with my Mother's Ice element. I got the shadow breath, as you can see by my scales and stripes, but I can't use it because of my Ice base that I have, well, if you exclude Light of course. Sol has the Light element a bit stronger, as well as the shadow from my father which gave her the colour but she had a mutation where she gained the Fire element, it baffled Wyldfire to no end, 'How can you get a Fire dragon with an Ice and Shadow parent?!' He would never shut up about it until he finally got over it and accepted that Sol was a weird one. But Genetics can get confusing at a point."

"You sound like a Volteer that actually makes sense for once. Jesus, you're almost as smart as him at a young age!" Cynder said in astonishment.

"Well, being home taught and trying hard gets you places eventually… But enough of that, lets get moving before father starts getting himself in a mess."

"You sound like you have had to deal with this before." Cynder said as they walked up to the house and Lunar opened the door.

"That's because I have." He said and as he entered the room. Seeing the room in a mess. "Mercury? You here? It's Lunar. I've got a visitor." He said but no response came from the older dragon. He moved through. "Wait here, let me see what is wrong with him." He said to Cynder who stayed put in the main room, while Lunar went off into other parts of the house. He went round, looking in the meal room and then into the bedrooms. He looked through the door and saw the grey dragon laying down, looking like he was seeing ghosts. "Father? You okay?"

"Wha?! Who is that?!" He said in shock response as his head jerked around, trying to see where the noise was coming from. He was blinded by his memories. "get out here and show yourself!"

"I'm right here… please don't tell me you are having those problems again." Lunar said, sounding like a broken record. His dad had been coming down with some medical issues over the years. He had developed a kind of PTSD (Post-traumatic Stress Disorder) after the battle in Galaxy, it had only been flaring up in the coming months, during and after the battle of Warfang, which didn't help matters. "Calm down, nothing is going to hurt you." Lunar said calmly.

"But what about Galaxy? That was lost and what about Warfang? How am I suppose to be calm and get away from those memories?" He ruled off as his vision was starting to normalise, but he still could not see Lunar who was standing right in front of his face.

"Galaxy is long gone, Warfang is still here, you saved the city, that's nothing to be afraid of." He said as he put his head under his father's, comforting him in his time of need. Mercury calmed down after a few minutes. His eyes returning to see the real world.

"Damn it, why can't I get rid of these memories… this can't be good for me." He said.

"Some memories can never be erased, we just have to get use to them in our mind. I had the same issue, you are not alone on this remember." Lunar smiled at his father and his father's eyes lit up with energy again.

"Ok, I'm fine now… why are you here. Thought you were with the Guardians, and what was that huge roar that I heard a few hours ago?"

"I'll answers all your questions. Now come on, we'll go sit in the main room, someone is waiting for us anyway."

"Who?"

"Come and see, you've met her before."

The pair walked through the doors and got to the main room, where Mercury met Cynder once again, this time on calm terms, instead of a defensive one. "So, how has the day been?" Mercury said as he sat down opposite to Cynder.

"Not too bad, picked up some battle scars from your daughter, Sol. Had a good time training again, nice to get rid of some of the stresses of the battle of Warfang."

"Tell me about this roar that I heard earlier today." He questioned, which made Cynder on edge. 'Should I tell him or try and hide it?' She thought to herself, but she was interrupted by Lunar who had come back in with some food for them to eat.

"Ah, about that noise… that was me." He simply stated. Which surprised Cynder as she thought he wanted to hide such a thing. "But all it was, was just me getting angry. I might have got a bit too up about myself in a training session, that was practically it."

"What about the light show that happened?"

"I'm a light dragon now, remember? I'm sure that Light element could cause that." He said simply, which again, surprised Cynder. 'So he nearly spilt it but then hid it again. What is up with him now?'

"Fair enough. I'm guessing you just came here to check on me again. Thanks for it by the way. I think I was losing all sense of time."

"Yeah, being gone and not informing the Guardian dragons of where you are is kind of a telltale sign of what you are doing. Being a shivering wreck, so coming down here was the best option."

"Thank you again… I can't say how helpful you have been over the last few months. I do wish your mother was here to help though, would stop you wasting your time on me everytime that I get into a state."

"Where is she anyway?"

"She went out a few hours ago, she hasn't returned since. She said she would be back soon anyway, no need to be worried."

As soon as he said this, a dragon shot through the door and stopped in front of the three of them. He was a earth dragon with his brown scales and brown chest plates, he had the armour on of the Warfang guard, this being noticed by the two Eclipses. They immediately got serious, the Warfang guard would not come into their house for no reason. Double serious as the rushed into the Head of the Guard.

"Sir!"

Mercury stood up, making his form tower over the three in the room. "What is that you have to report at this hour and while I am in the middle of a conversation?" He voice sounded severe like the Guard had to speak his mind or get the hell out, which ever came last.

The Dragon looked at Lunar and Cynder, his breathing becoming ragged as he bested to cool down. "Sir. It's Venus." That got the attention again of Lunar and Mercury.

"What about her? Go on, spit it out."

"Sir, She is gone."

* * *

**Destiny, Folks, Destiny (it will be a running thing from now on.. don't understand? READ CHAPTER 9 YOU FOOL)**


	13. Venus

**A/N: Well, after the long wait of what? 8 days? Jesus, never knew that Deviantart could take up so much of my time ¬.¬ Oh well, now that I have returned here. Here is a monster of a chapter (in my Terms :P) And you know that plot ball? Ista Rolling at a fast rate now! Let the carnage begin xD**

**Thank you Dragon-Uprising for all your reviews on this story :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Venus**

"Gone? Well gone where?!" Mercury commanded to the Guard. The guard did the respectable job of staying calm in the situation. Having your superior shouting down at you is not the best thing in the world.

"She went out of the North Gate this morning, we sent along an escort for her do that we can keep an eye on her as she was going into unknown territory. A few hours later, the guard turns back up at the North Gate. I've got him being held for you to ask him the questions, he seems pretty shook up."

"Yes, I would like to see him now. Lunar, come on, you can help me with this." He said and led the Guard outside the door. He looked back to see Lunar and Cynder standing there. "Well, are you coming or not?" He asked again to Lunar.

"Can Cynder come along with us?" Lunar asked as he looked at Cynder.

"Why would that be? This is a family matter." He retorted.

"She's the reason I'm not killing you at the moment, just trust me when I say that not having her around would be disastrous."

"Fine, she can come, but I'll be keeping an eye on her, you know, just for safety." He said as he left the building, Lunar and Cynder looked at each other before they followed him out into the streets of Warfang, then taking off and making their way towards the North Gate outpost.

**North Gate Outpost**

The four of them arrived at the outpost. They filed their way into it and found the dragon that they were going to talk to, it was a small dragon, almost the size of Lunar, but having the armour of the Guard around it's head, chest and back made it look bigger then it was.

"Name?" Mercury started.

"W-W-Widow." The dragon said back, a female dragon from it's voice, having the opposite affect on her through the menacing form of Mercury.

Mercury lowered his voice so not to scare the dragon any further. "Alright Widow, As you know, I am Mercury. All I want you to tell me is what happened before you lost sight of my Wife okey, as much description as you can remember.

"We were walking down the path of a new area that Venus had stumbled upon, I had said that we shouldn't explore it until we get a scouting party to take care of it and find out if their is any unfriendlies there, she wasn't listening to any of it and took down a path to the area." Widow started

"And where was this path? General direction please."

"As soon as you get out of the Gate, due north for about a minute, then go due East and you should see a plain area that is surrounded by a colourful forest." Behind them, the Earth dragon was noting down where to go so that they wouldn't forget it. "That's the lost visual we had from the sky, we landed and proceeded on foot to whatever location she was going to."

"Carry on then."

"We approached a valley on to East, thats when I started to get the feeling that we weren't welcome there, there was not light to be seen as the canopy of the forest was blocking the sunlight from breaching it."

"Why did you not tell her to come back? If you were so sure that you were going into uncharted territories?"

"I did, many times, but she would just brush it off and keep moving."

"Fine, keep going then."

"When we went further into the forest, it became so dark that we had to use fire to see our way through the area, then when we got to a dead end of the area, that's when it all kicked off."

"In what way?"

"We were ambushed."

"By what? Grubins? Other Dragons? Apes?" Mercury listed off to Widow.

"No, nothing that I had seen before, they were bipedal, like the Apes were, but they stood much higher than a cheetah, and definitely moles. They were very built up physically and they had the agility of a wind dragon. They had spears of all shapes and sizes. They attacked us, we held them off as long as we could but as soon as we thought that we had won, we were defeated and myself, I was knocked unconscious, My belief is that Venus was taken by them somewhere in the area. They must only live there as their eyes are very well suited for the darkness."

Lunar was sitting next to his father before he started to feel the tingling sensation in the back of his head start up again.

'**Looks like your family is in trouble again. I told you that you shouldn't have got involved with the problem.'**

'What problem?' Lunar replied in his mind.

'**Oh, you know, the issue with your family right now, your Mother being lost in the forest of Gallaghorn. I bet you want to rip this **_**Widow **_**to shreds for leaving you Mother to die. All by herself...' **The voice taunted Lunar, and his eyes started to flicker from shades of white to a white pupil and a blackened iris and eye. His chest started to burn up again, like he needed to throw up. '**That right… let the concavity flow to your mouth Lunar..' **It said as the burning was getting so bad that his head felt like it was going to explode.

The little annoying voice had returned to his head, this time he welcomed it as a way of taking his mind off the burning in his chest. '_Lunar? That's you name! Good, listen to me, don't listen to him, all he is doing is making your angry and that's his way of getting his way, calm down and get out of there before you hurt someone, even better, don't look suspicious, take it from my, being different in this world is not the best idea, it almost got me killed by the inhabitants'_ Lunar pulled for the burning to stop in his mind and it did. 'What do you mean, almost killed?' He asked the voice. '_Having two different elements is bad enough, I don't know how you and Sol survive in this City, but then this power that his is trying to harness inside of you, It will get you killed and maybe even your sister if they are feeling harsh enough on days-' _The voice was abruptly stopped and then was replaced by Elprup '**So… how you feeling?' **He said to Lunar, he knew he was just trying to get sometime out of him. But before he could respond, he felt his head go light.

While Mercury and Widow were still talking, they heard a huge thud of something falling over, all they saw was Lunar's body on it's side, his eyes closed and the body unconscious.

"Damn it… Not again." Cynder said as she went over to his body, checking his pulse, which was still there.

**Lunar's Mind**

Lunar opened his eyes again to the purple darkness that was his brain… he recognised it from his earlier incident a a day ago. "Ugh. Now what have I done?" He asked to the expanse, hoping that Ignitus would hear… and he did, his blue form popped out of the dark and into existence.

"I'm only going to be here for a short while, so I will make this quick." Lunar looked at his body that he was now in. His scales were bleach white, his dark blue chest plates had turned into a light blue counterpart, he now had light blue markings all over himself, his wings were the same issue white outside and a light blue membrane.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I?!" Lunar shouted as he looked at his form.

"This is what you are if you start listening to the voices inside of your head. Your mind is slowly being eaten out by the darkness that lives there… once that is done, you will be hollowed out and open up to being able to be taken over."

"WHAT?!" Lunar's face went all shapes as his realisation that he was being taken over.

**Real World**

Lunar opened his eyes to the light of the world again. He lifted his head up, this time alert, used to the effects of the Chronicler. "Damn… got to stop that from happening to me." He said.

"Son… what are you talking about?" Mercury asked to him as Lunar was standing back up on his feet.

"Oh. This has happened a couple times now. I can't control it." He said as he moved his necklet around so it was sitting comfortably back on his neck.

"What happens?" His father continued.

"Oh, nothing major, just seeing the infinite black of space or something, nothing that I can describe." He said. Cynder held her reservations on that statement, she had seen this happen to Spyro many times beforehand. She wanted to get to the bottom of this quickly, but that would be for another time.

"Ok then, Widow here has volunteered to take us back to the location where she last saw Venus." He pointed at the red and black dragon next to him. "We will move at dawn, see if we can get the upper hand on then, they may be nocturnal, so going then means they will be tired from the night hunting."

"What about Venus, we can't leave her any longer then we have to!" Widow countered back to Mercury's statement.

"But we do, you have seen first hand that they are very aggressive and that they work well at night. We need tactical advantage as we seen not able to beat them one-on-one, strategies are our best bet at breaking through the lines."

"What about if me and Cynder scout up the land ahead, make sure that no-one else will get in our way before we get there?" Lunar suggested to the crowd, which got glaces from mostly all of the people inside of the room.

"That's a good plan, but don't go any further, Grublins are easy to defeat, we don't want you to get involved with the new foe at night." Mercury responded. "Right, its set, Me, Widow and a few guards will set out at Sunrise, we will meet Lunar and Cynder at the point before the Forest starts to intervene with the plains. Be ready." He looked around for any questions, none were posed. "Dismissed." The group scattered, Lunar and Cynder making their way out and going towards the North Gate.

"Wait, what did I just sign up for this time?" Cynder said with sarcasm in her voice.

"A deal to get us out of here, you don't want to be with Father during a mission."

"And why is that?"

"He never bloody shuts up."

"Ah, the leader type I see?"

"Yeah, you could put it that way I suppose. But not in a good way to be imprecise."

They both got to the gate, which was opened by the mole that was standing near it, they both walked out and see the area surrounding Warfang. "Well, seems like nothing happened out here did it?" Lunar said as he looked at the landscape in front of him. He readied his wings to take off but he was sideswiped by another set of wings, a black and red one. Cynder flew off and almost out of sight of Lunar by her speed.

Lunar jumped up aswell, him flashing in a blink of light as he pseudo-teleported up into the air and followed her along. "Think you can get away from me that quickly did you?" He shouted after her as he soared through the air, following along with the Cynder.

"Well, I've seen what your sister can do, and she is the better of the two of you, so I think I have the better odd's here." She replied to him as they glided along through the sky with Warfang leaving them off in the distance.

"Just because she is more proficient in it doesn't mean I can't do the same things Cynder." Lunar shouted back to her as he blinked out of existence before her eyes. She looked around to see where he had gone, but she couldn't see him at all.

"Er… Lunar? Where have you gone?" She said, worried of where he had gone. Then a flash of light happened before her, making her close her eyes for a brief moment. When she reopened them, she saw the familiar black dragon in front of her, his head looking back with a smug grin on his face. "How…?"

"As my sister stated before, I think light travels faster than sound." As he said that Cynder, spun in mid-air, her wind element taking effect, launching her forward and making her end up beside him.

"I think that may be a broken rule from this display don't you think?"

"Depends, I am fast, just not as fast as Sol." He said as he looked down at the floor, seeing the plains expanding in the distance, they still had a fair way to go. "You know Cynder, being alone for a while is going to be boring… anything you want to share with me?" He said to her.

"Depends, I've told you about my past, you have only touched on your childhood. I think you have a lot more to say than me."

"Oh, playing that card are we, well, you have only been consciously awake for a few years, so fair enough."

"I did tell you about my time as the Terror, that could count up for the lost years."

"Yeah, you and being mind-controlled. Nasty thing overall." Lunar stated as he saw the forest on the left, matching the description Widow had provided. He looked for anything that could be safe and saw a cave. "Here, we'll stop here for the night."

"How are we going to let them know where we are?" Cynder said as they lowered their altitude.

"We let a signal fire burn, only in the morning though, we don't want anyone finding our little hidey hole before then.

The two of them swooped down and landed on their feet, the night setting in quickly across the plains and forest. They walked around and Lunar spotted the cave that he had seen from up in the air. Cynder sniffed the air went off the beaten track for a few seconds. Lunar looking at her suspiciously. "Er… Cynder, where are you going?" Cynder didn't respond as she launched herself into a bush that concealed her. Lunar watched it and then approached the same bush. When he went up to it and split it in half, a white blur came out of it. Cynder followed the white blur and then picked it up. Lunar's eyes switched to his night mode and saw that she had gotten herself a sheep. "Tell me next time when you are looking for food. Please."

"But the reaction to seeing that sheep flying through the bush was hilarious." Cynder responded but Lunar's eyes narrowed to prove his point. "Fine, you're no fun."

"Hey… don't worry about it, just don't do it to me often, that's when I get annoyed."

"Ok then." Cynder replied as she picked the sheep back up. "Vare oft two ten?" She said with the sheep in her mouth distorting her speaking ability. Lunar led her into the cave. he dragged along a huge log along with him that had a mess of foliage on it, putting it up against the hole of the cave, making sure for it to be concealed so they are not to be found by any stragglers.

Cynder walked into the cave, it expanded out quite well, giving adequate space for the two of them. She put the meat down and Lunar brought over a pile of sticks. She looked at the pile, wondering what he was going to do with them. "Neither of us are fire dragons, how are we going to start a fire?" She said and Lunar just chuckled in response. "What's so funny?" She said agitated at the constant annoyance of Lunar making fun of her.

"Cynder, you don't need a fire dragon to start a fire, just the energy." He opened his mouth but then closed it and only left the littlest gap between his teeth, he then let a stream of light emit from his maw, the light concentrated on the area he was looking at, the Light shone on the sticks and then, after a few seconds, the sticks caught fire and then the whole pile was alight. "There you go."

"Wow, that's amazing, I never knew that would work!" She exclaimed as she placed the sheep on the fire, cooking it through.

"Getting taught by Sahrend, him being a Sun dragon, he knew about this stuff when he was young, some survival instincts that you must use, using the mixture of element, Light form example, can do many other things, just needs to be manipulated enough for it to work." He sat down next to the fire, it warming up his body and cooking the sheep, after a few minutes, Cynder pulled the sheep off the fire, the sheep was about the size of an adult. She tore open the carcass and ripped it in half with her tail blade. She gave half to Lunar and kept the rest for herself, they eat through all of the flesh and meat that was inside of the sheep, when they had finished, Lunar stood up and crushed the fire with his tail blade, putting it out. "Just so we are not found by the smoke." He explained and then went to lay down on the cold floor of the cave, Cynder did the same. She tried, but the cold floor beneath her was unwilling to let her have her rest. The fire had gone out and darkness and coldness took over the area.

She looked around and saw only one source of light, Lunar's eyes. She moved closer to him, tucking herself under his wing, he let out a sigh in response, which made Cynder freeze, but then he just fell back into dreamland letting his warmth subdue her to sleep.

Lunar knew no different...


	14. Venusian Winter

**A/N: So. I'm back as soon as FF starts playing ball (This is the third time of trying) But here it is!**

**No one to answer as only Dragon posted a review :(**

**The review section is starting to turn dead. Something your not liking about it? TELL ME IF THIS IS SO *stares into your soul*  
Anywho, hear is a quetion, whould you like to see the next and last part of the bonuses with Sahrend and Neferet or do you want to se the end of this little plot turn? Answer in the reviews. (It's an awesome chapter btw :D)**

**I still have the open poll on my profile with the question if Flame should get his ass kicked by Lunar is an alternate Universe :P Go vote if you haven't!**

**Here you go then.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: ****Venusian Winter**

**The Next Morning**

The Sun rose across the fields outside of their cave, the streams of light coming through the branches of the log that covered the entrance, the two dragons slept here peacefully until the light started to hit Lunar's face. The heat of the rays made him wake up and his eyes gave his brain a burning sensation as it was still in darkness mode, they changed and then he looked at the branch, it had been in the same place as before, no-one had entered their abode, Thankfully.

He moved his head up and looked around, looking for where Cynder had gone, the when he moved his wings into a more comfortable position, he hit something, something quite hard, he looked down and saw a black and red figure. The figure made a groaning noise as it was hit. He then realized it was Cynder. Her emerald eyes popped in the darkness as she woke up to him staring at her while she was in the situation, she immediately jumped up and hit his wings again with her horns, almost tearing into it. He looked at her frantic state of trying to move away. "Hey… calm down. No need to be so jumpy there." He said, trying to calm the dragoness.

"Ah… I'm so sorry, it wasn't my place to be there, it's just that it was cold in here and I thought that you would be able to keep me warm, I can't sleep in that kind of temperature.." She was cut off by Lunar.

"No need to be sorry, that's just cute, I don't mind, after all, I don't think I noticed while I was sleeping did I? So it's no problem at all." He said, smiling at her as she calmed down from her frantic high. She looked at him with worried face still. "Seriously, no need to worry about it, we all need someone to keep an eye on us, you keep an eye on me exploding and I keep you warm during the nights in return. That sound like fair trade?" He said as he moved to the entrance of the cave, moving the log to the side and then he su glared in his face, seeing the plains on his left and the forest tha were about to explore on his right, a few kilometres away.

Cynder followed him out of the cave, where a pile of sticks were laying on the ground, surrounded by a circle of rocks, forming as a barrier so that the fire could not escalate into anything worse than a signal fire, Lunar sat next to it as he waited for the sight of Mercury and his team that would appear on the horizon.

Cynder sat down next to him and looked in the same direction as Luna, "how long do you think it will take till they actually get here?"

Lunar ignored her and looked off in the distance.

"Are you even listening to me?" She continued, still not getting a response. "LUNAR!" She shouted right at him, gaining his attention finally. "Did you zone out or something?"

"I don't know, I'm just transfixed on this part of the sky for some reason." He looked back at it and saw a mirage of objects flying through the sky. It was the second team. Lunar scrambled to the sticks and set them alight with his Light energy again. The smoke billowed out of the fire and rose high up and into the sky. The smoke reached the attention of the dragons flying dragons changed their path and flew downwards towards the flame.

When the dragons landed, Lunar saw his Father, Mercury, Widow, a few Warfang Guards and one other that was hiding from the rest, the dragon was black and yellow… He found out a few seconds later that it was Sol. "SOL!? What in the name of Malefor are you doing here?" he shouted at his sister. "Thought you weren't going to come out here due to your injuries that you sustained yesterday?"

"Nah, they weren't as bad as I thought, anyway, it wasn't my idea, blame Widow for telling me about it and bringing me along. She pointed at the red and black dragon in question, when all eyes were on her, she shied away from the attention. Obviously knowing what was wrong now.

"..." She stood there silently, with Lunar staring at her. "I thought it would be a good idea to bring along a helping hand."

Lunar sighed at the sight of Widow, her helpful intention would be a pain in times to come. "Don't worry, I'll complain about it later." He said as he moved and walked up to the horizon of the little hill that they were now on. He stood on the hill with his father and the Warfang Guards. "So, you ready to go and get Mum back?" He said with empathy to his father, he was going through emotional turmoil as everyday Venus was gone would crush the elder dragon.

"Yes, Lunar. Lets go." He turned around to the rest of the people who were behind him, consisting of Sol, Cynder, Widow and a few Guards. "Everyone! Let's make our move towards the forest! Widow, you will lead the way!" He bellowed to the rest, Widow hearing her name moved forward and took point of the search party. She moved down and then flew towards the forest. Everyone following in sync and making sure not to lose her in the process of going through the forest. They landed not long after, the Forest becoming too dense for them to fly through anymore.

The forest flickered many different colour on their pass through, moving from a deep shade of red to a bright shade of yellow at random intervals. "Woah, this thing is trippy as hell!" Sol said in the silence of following Widow. She looked at the tree in front of her, it flashing many colours, she went to touch the tree in question. Lunar looking at her and moving the paw aside. "Why won't you let me touch the trippy things?" She pouted at Lunar.

"Because for all I know, you could become a trippy thing if you do, remember, this in an unexplored region of forest, we have no clue what anything could do here." He said to Sol who put a frown on her face. When Lunar had moved along, she looked around and went to touch the tree again. When her paw almost touched it, a goan could be heard and a object jumped out of the tree above her. In her fright, she opened her maw and all that come out of it was a beam of light, vaporising the object in an instant, making it vanish from thin air. The bright flash did not come without any disturbance as one of the Guards returned to see what the problem was. He saw Sol with a pile of ash next to her. He looked suspiciously at her.

"Not a problem here, just something trying to attack me, I've taken care of it, don't worry." She said to the Guard, who looked unimpressed none-the-less. But he returned to the pack with Sol in tow. While Sol was walking, she pondered about what the hell it was. It was smart enough to get up a tree and was big enough to have a big pile of ash as the aftermath… just 'what is here?' Sol pondered.

As they walked further, the light that was breaking through become almost non-existent. The non Eclipse Dragons having difficulty to see in the dark, Lunar used his light power and produced a orb that would follow them around and produce enough light for the rest of them to be able to see around them at least. The Warfang Guards were grouped up in their own little team and Sol tagged on the back of them.

The approached an intersection that split off into two directions, one going left and one going right. "Right, we are going to split up here and go down different paths, each group will need a light dragon to stay with them so that they can see down the paths, return here as soon as you finish or find a dead end, wait until the second pack returns. Lunar, Cynder, and Widow will go down the left, me, Sol and the Guard deployment will go down the right." Mercury stated as he started to head off down the right with his guards and the other set off down the other path.

"Getting split up again? That's not the best idea going through." Widow said concerned. They walked along the path, Lunar's orb following them along so that they could see.

"Don't worry Widow, you'll be safe with us." Cynder commented. They walked along the path, the forest becoming even darker, almost to the point that Lunar's orb was being consumed by it and knocking it out. "How did your mother even get down this far without turning back?"

"All the family have the night vision ability that I have, I see your point though, How did Widow see down here, Venus does not have the power to produce an orb of Light Like me." He turned and faced Widow. She stood still, looking back into Lunar. "Well? Care to explain?" Lunar asked again. Widow stood still again, looking directly into his eyes, that's when it dawned on Lunar, he looked at her pupils and they were a glow, like his were at the time. "How… are you doing that?"

Widow stood and her form shifted from the red and black scales to a complete reverse, now showing her as black as Cynder and having deep red chest-plates and wing membrane. "That's because I am a survivor of Galaxy Lunar. You never knew me, but I knew you."

Lunar stood there, shocked of his life… another dragon with his ability?

"Don't look so shocked, I just kept my distance from you. You never knew that I was there, I just watched over you, well, until I met your Father…" Widow continued.

"And how did that change anything?"

"Lets say that he scared me into submission."

"..."

"Enough with that. Lets find Venus." She walked off and out of the lights range, leaving Lunar and Cynder standing on their own in the wake of the light.

"Er… what the hell did I just listen to?" Cynder said as they got to a dead end.

"I have no bloody clue myself, I don't even know who she was."

"She did say that you would never know her, but what was her intentions to watch over you slash keep an eye on you?"

"I have only had Wyldfire as my watcher. I will have to ask Father when I see him again-" A huge roar come from their left and the two's interest peaked as they looked for where the noise came from.

They reached the point where they had followed it. They pushed their way through a brush that had blocked them, when they poked their heads through it to scout it out, they saw the grey and turquoise coloured dragon of Venus.

She had been captured by these… creatures of the forest.

* * *

**#Cliffhanger *giggles and runs***


	15. Demons

**Here we are guys... back in the fray with Lunar and Cynder, looks like we are not going to see Sahrend and Neferet again for a while :(**

**Annnnnywwaaaayyy... Shoutout to Dragon-Uprising and his/her (DON'T JUDGE ME IDK!) fic Rise of Legends, such a good fic with twists and turns about things that will naver happen xD**

**Sounds like mine if you think about it #MainCharacterDeath x3**

**GO check it out, IT'S GOOD!**

**Anyway, away from the selfless promotion. On to da Chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Demons**

"Holy…" Lunar said as he saw Venus chained up by her forepaws and tail, she was locked to the ground and there was no way she was getting out there on her own. "Cynder, you seeing what I am seeing?"

"Yeah, not good at all." She observed the chains as well, but as they were surveying the area, one of the creatures came back, bipedal, much smaller than the dragon that they had captures, there was at least 10 of them that had returned. They surrounded Venus, she gave off a whimper as they did look menacing with whatever they were wearing, masks of some sort, with very aggressive markings upon them, in all shades of black, red and yellow. They started to speak, Lunar and Cynder could understand them perfectly.

"Holy Xenos, please give us the power to capture more of this power for our gain, this one is a great addition to the collection of spirits." They all said in unison. The tallest one, with a white and red mask, held up a light blue crystal. The crystal glowed as tendrils of light emerged from it and attached themselves to Venus, through the eyes and mouth. The crystal started the mutate and throb. The power being sucked out of Venus and into the crystal.

"Oh no… Mom… no." Lunar froze on the spot, seeing the crystal literally drain the life out of his mother, and he knew that he couldn't do anything, he and cynder didn't have the strength to take on the group if Venus and Widow was taken down by only a few. Cynder analyzed the area again, then she got an idea.

"Lunar, if we can divert them away from the crystal, we can deactivate it." She explained to him, pointing out a path that led away from them.

"How do we do that?"

"Simple, all we need is a distraction."

"Hell no. I aint signing up for that at all!" Lunar immediately said back to Cynder, not wanting to go anyway near the creatures.

"_You _don't need to do anything. Look." She opened her maw and shot a few fear orbs that streaked across the area in front of them, they landed down the path that was open, Lunar was confused at what she was doing, then a loud roar came out of the opening, gaining the attention of all of the creatures. Cynder was confused by the sound, but though none of it as it did it's job. They moved off, one being left behind. Obviously on guard.

"There you go, you go get him, I'll get Venus." Cynder instructed as she moved through the bushes and made her way towards the crystal that was floating, the guard was still there, but in a literal flash, he was gone and killed in the bush that Lunar had appeared from. He walked back out and wiped the blood off his paws.

"Damn, those things have softer flesh then I thought, my paw just went straight through it, no resistance at all." He pondered as he walked up and next to Cynder, who was working on the ropes that held Venus down. Venus groan and grumbled, then Lunar realised why. The crystal was still powered. He jumped up and floated next to the crystal, the energy radiating off it nearly blinding him, he tried to smash it with his claws, to no avail and just a bruised paw, the crystal was stronger than he had expected.

"Cynder! I can't destroy this thing!" He shouted down at her. Cynder sat there and though for a bit. Then came up with an idea.

"It's a crystal of Ice correct? Try and overload it with your own power!" She yelled back to him, the crystal glowing even brighter than before.

Lunar took the advice and started to breath the ice element over the crystal, the light started to shine a lot brighter. Then suddenly stop gaining brightness, it shock and imploded on itself, sending Lunar flying back into a huge tree, impaling his horns into with some force. "Ugh.. ok, that wasn't the best idea was it?" He said as he was stuck, with his leg dangling down. He looked down, seeing he was about a meter or two above the floor, he tried wiggling his way out, but with his curved horns, he couldn't get his horns out without going up, which was nigh impossible from his position. "Er. Help will be needed of here!" He shouted at Cynder, who was looking at him with a smile, finding Lunar's predicament quite funny in her view.

"Nah, I might just leave you up there, you look like a cute Christmas decoration."

"Ha-ha, laugh it up now shadow girl. Once I get back down there…" He was stopped when he was interrupted by a groan that had emanated from Venus, she opened her eyes and saw the black form of Cynder in front of her. She recoiled back in shock but the ropes on her forepaws kept her from trying. Her head whiplashed back done and slammed into the floor.

"Owwww…" That elongated cry from her resounded around the area.

"Venus, don't move anymore, you are not fit at all." Cynder calmed the Ice Dragoness, Putting her paw on her head. Venus didn't move again, maybe from the pain of the first time or just from trusting her. Cynder put her paw underneath Venus' chin and pulled it up, making her look at her son, Lunar. Her eyes opened wider as she saw him, hanging up in the tree.

"Mum… don't worry about me up here, just worry about yourself. Cynder will take care of you." Lunar said as he still was handing by the tree.

"Look, Venus, just stay calm." Cynder said to the dragoness. But as soon as she was starting on the bonds that kept Venus to the ground, a rumble of steps came out of nowhere. The horde had returned.

Lunar looked down and saw the nine remaining creatures pour back into the ritual area, them standing in formation and with spears and other implements of hunting.

"Cynder! Hope you can defend yourself! I will take anyone who gets behind you!" Lunar said encouragingly. Cynder stepped away from Venus and looked at the creatures, the bipedal body structure with arms. Looking very similar to an ape, but it stood tall, not with a slouch in it's back. They held position in a line of three and five, the front three with shorter staffs and the back with longer spears or pikes.

She looked at them with a mixture of fear and anger. They tried to drain the life of a close friend's mother and then want to kill her for food! She roared at them. They yelled back at her in unison. She looked and saw an opening in the defence, not thinking twice, she attacked the lone one who had broke formation, slashing across the front of it's chest, breaking the skin without issues. Lunar was right when he said that they had a weak outer layer, her claw mad a three line gash mark on the defending. Without waiting, she lunged her paw with claws open and aimed for the central chest, striking it with force that punctured the shell and hit something that was alive inside.

It's heart.

She pulled back out and saw the creature drop to the floor in a mix of pain and screeching. It's head slamming and hearing the crack of bone. She looked at it and started to amass a pile of blood. She didn't take to long as a shine of metal hit the corner of her peripheral vision. She dodged it and clamped down on it with her jaw, pulling down and snapping it in half, pulling it away and stabbing it back into the assailant's head, through the mask, the skull exploded from the pressure of the implement hitting the outer skull.

On the other side, Lunar saw a creature go round Venus, who was still in a sleepy state. Trying to get behind Cynder, it obviously didn't see him as he shouted at it. "Oi! Idiot! Look back up here!" The creature looked at him, it's body tensed as it threw the spear at Lunar, missing him by a few centimeters. He looked at the spear, then back at the creature, opening his maw and freezing it on the spot, then blasted it with the light power, making the icicle explode in a smash.

Cynder was still in the main battle, but she was losing her strength, the multiple fights were draining her down and suddenly, five of them surrounded her, She was stabbed in the forepaw, making her lose her weight displacement, she fell over onto her front and she could not get back up. The creatures did not care for something that could not fight them.

They all moved back over to wear Venus was, the leader looked up and saw the tiny fragment of the crystal that it had transformed into.

"So… the dragon tried to stop this thing did she? She did a number to it, but it's still complete. But how? She is not an ice dragon. She is one of the shadows."

"Erm… up here, you forgetting someone?" Lunar shouted down at the creature.

"Ah, you. But you're not an ice dragon, you are another of the shadows, Like this poor one." He stepped on the broken forepaw of Cynder, causing her to yelp in pain and Lunar to cringe at the sight and sound of it.

"Stop that now!" Lunar called, the creature stopped. But gave a low laugh.

"By whose order, you are a measly dragon stuck up there, you have no way of getting down." He taunted back up at Lunar.

_You must use your power, Lunar you know it is for you and Cynder's good. They are going to kill her if you do not stop them! _The little voice, which had been getting louder over time, said.

**NO! You will feel the pain of losing you friends! You shall stay here. **The deeper voice said back to him

_But it's Cynder we are talking about here!_

Lunar felt the power rise up in his chest, no-one would see, no-one would be able to stop him, he had the power to stop them, just not to stop. he let it rise and flurry over his body. His body changing to a pure white, he exploded in light. Then a set of light blue stripes, similar to tear marks, write themselves over his body His previous turquoise stripes turned light blue as well. His horns straightened out, letting him free of the tree. he fell to the floor and landed on all fours. The leader pulled his spear and threw it at Lunar, the spear aiming directly at his eye, he leaned down and a set of dark blue eye plates emerged. His chest scales popped out of his chest, becoming heavily for him, more protruding from his form becoming as blue as his stripes.

He looked up at the leader and opened his eyes again, this time his pupils did not exist. He just had a black sclera and black iris. He grinned at the leader, who was watching the whole transformation, backing up away from the dragon.

Lunar's voice slurred with a lower pitched voice, making him sound demonic like. "So… filth has trodden this Earth, I think it's time to get rid of you for hurting Cynder and my family!" He shouted and he opened his mouth. A white and light blue mixture of Light, it formed a ball in his maw. He held it for a few seconds.

**That's right, kill everything.**

_No! Just kill the creatures, no need for anymore killing than that._

**Ah.. They are just collateral damage. No need to worry.**

_Are you trying to get yourself killed! Just kill the leader!_

Lunar took the logical option, although his mind was still a sea of uncertainty.

**NOOO! You shall bow down to me and my power!** The deep voice said as he tried to take over Lunar's mind and make even more power come out of his maw. It almost worked, apart for one variable. Cynder.

Lunar's mind looked at Cynder, she laid down, her fore paws broken, unable to stand on them anymore. He turned down the power and then let it go. The beam of white and blue jumped across the floor and hit the leader dead in the chest, but it went through it, piecing the leader, he dissolved into nothing, the light traveled even further through the wilderness, until it hit something, when the smoke from the burning forest cleared, He saw his father and the guard in a yellow bubble. standing in the center was Sol. she had saved them from certain demise.

Lunar's power started to fade, his scales returning to normal, but then it returned with a pressure that made his cohesive mind falter. His body moved on it's own towards Cynder.

**I'm sorry for doing this, but you have left me no choice, this dragon will die now and you can't stop it. **The deep voice resounded in his skull and his paw raised high up inn the sky. Cynder looked up at the paw, claws ready to strike her down, she closed her eyes and accepted her fate.

*ping*

An metal object landing directly in Lunar's shoulder, covered in green goo, The goo traversed his body, locking him in a stasis. His body now not moving at all, even with the power of the spirit inside of his mind.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!' He thought, then he saw a black and red dragon come out of the bushes. She looked with a smile of her face.

"Looks like Mr. Eclipse has an issue with his body no being in his control. Here, have a nice rest. That should help you." Widow said as Lunar's eyes closed and his mind shut down.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER COME BACK WIDOW!" A loud boom came from the other set of dragons, the person in question was Mercury, he was no believing what he was seeing. The hourglass mark of the Widow, returning to see his son again.

* * *

**Remember to Leave a Review!**


	16. The Interruption of Training (Bonus 3)

**Right, A day late, but F1 is getting to me and things turned into other things and now we are here :P**

**Answering this question.**

**superspyro: Errr... *cough* /s/10649009/1/Legacy-of-a-Terror . There's your answer.  
**

**Anyway... Last part of the backstory with Neferet and Sahrend :)  
**

* * *

**The Interruption of Training.**

**1 Year ago - Dragon Temple**

Lunar and Sol stood in the hall of the Temple that they had first met Sahrend and Neferet, it brought back memories for both of them, them coming here with no idea of what was going to happen and a year later, coming out with half of the ingredients to gain their new found powers, the power of the Sun and Moon, they just needed to work on their main element, them being Fire and Ice respectively, but Lunar had to disadvantage, he still needed another part to the equation, mastery of the shadow element, something that he had not used ever, he had only used Ice when he was younger, his Father, Mercury never taught him the aspect in fear that he would be killed as a servant to the Dark Master.

Lunar stood outside the temple, sitting on the balcony that was attached to the building, Neferet walked out to see him staring up into the sky, seeing that the Moon was out and flying high in the sky. She sat down next to him, He looked at her and he sighed. "How am I even going to do this?" He put his head back down onto the ground, now laying down on the floor.

"With time and patience Lunar, you go through learning the power of the light without any mishap." Lunar raised his brow to her. "Well, okay, with one issue, but you have gotten over it haven't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I have, but that still doesn't help that I have to learn a completely different thing to light, maybe even call it the opposite to light."

"But you have me to help you remember?" She proved her point by breathing a aura of shadow over Lunar, which sent a tingling sensation around his paw, then out of nowhere, Lunar's paw lifted up of the ground. Lunar looked at the paw and commanded it to go back down, but it would not respond to him at all. He looked back up at Neferet, who was laughing at Lunar expense. Lunar was still trying to return the errant paw back down, but nothing would do it. "Wow, this is so much more fun then I remember!" Lunar cowled at the sight of Nef using his body fo fun.

He focused his power on the power, he opened his maw and let out a mist of blue, the paw freezin on the spot, the weight of the ice making it fall to the ground and stay there, obviously Nef had trouble while the shadow was stuck behind an icy barrier, but she didn't care as she repeated it on his other paw. "You are going to have to do better than that Lun." She taunted at him. He then looked at the paw and now released a white mist, this white made the black aura dissipate and Nef's control on his paw removed, he could move it freely again, he smashed the ice in the other one and let his other paw get free. "Cheeky."

"Hey, using my power to get the upper hand on you is the best use of it though." He laughed at her, she smiled back at him.

While they were having their fun, Sahrend ran up behind them and shouted at them. "LUNAR! NEF! I need you help. NOW!"

"Why?" Was the immediate response of Neferet.

"We're being attacked." He said back to them, the word attack already got them both into battle ready mode as them both followed Sarend up the steps and into the dragon temple. Lunar looked around and saw no commotion in the irs chamber, but he did spot something missing.

"Wait a minute, where is Sol?" He questioned.

"Sol was the first to be attacked, I had my back turned while getting something for her and then poof, they had taken her and tried to take me down. I got rid of all of them and then came and got you two, I hear a lot of them around the temple, they have brought a sizable force, no doubt about that."

"Well, where did they take her?"

"I have not got a clue."

"Well we need to find her then."

"She could be gone by now, they could have taken her many kilometres away from the temple right now."

"Well where's the point in that? They would want to keep her here to try and lure us into a trap, because if she isn't here, what's the point of us being here, we could just leave, they came here to kill us, not just take one of us."

"Sah, he has a fair point, I say we follow what he says, it's the best we have got against them here, we are on home ground, we know everything about this place, they don't." Neferet agreed.

"Fine, lets sweep the room and take them one by-" He was stopped when a roar came from above them on a ledge. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Both of them said at the same time.

The ape stood on the ledge and looked at them. "So… look who we have here, the banished dragons of Warfang, what do I own the pleasure of meeting again."

"We weren't banished you idiot! We chose to leave!" Neferet shouted back at the ape.

"That's the official story, I know you would not leave your home city with, lets say, a war on. It would be stupid to be outside the wall of that fortress wouldn't it?"

"Whatever you say Teut. You know what happens when you try this, you won't get anyone to join you with the Dark Master and you know it!"

"Oh, but I don't' have to worry about that, I already have one with me… Oh well, brother, get them for me…." He walked out, back down the corridor that he came from. The a wave of Apes came out of many holes in the walls and surrounded the dragons in question. They all looked at the enemies that were surrounding them**. **

"Lunar, you know what to do." Neferet said as she went to attack multiple enemies with her shadow strike. Lunar knew and when a group of apes came towards him, he molded himself into a block of ice, making the attacks from the enemies useless, they all rebounded off his ice barrier and then, when they were staggered, he smashed the shell and released an aura of light, surrounding the enemies and then, when they were unknown, the light scolded there skin and set it alight, making it burn and the enemies die from said burns. He moved to his right and found another set of enimies and headbutted two of them before bushing the neck of the third with his crescent tail blade.

Sahrend was busy as he was dealing with an even larger group, he let off some fire to sing the enemies, making them run around to try and stop it, but they didn't get long as he opened his maw, letting the power of the sun take it's place, a nuclear fusion took place and when he was ready, he released the pressure, making a wave of superheated plasma run it's way towards the apes, making the apes disappear into atoms. He also destroyed the door that was behind it. Revealing the chamber behind it

Nef was finishing off with her few as she advanced through the door that was now open, she got through it and ended up in the training floor, she looked up and saw a black being upon it.

Sol was tied up there.

"Neferet! Get me down from here!" Sol shouted at her.

"Don't worry, we will!" When she said this, a form jumped across and clobbered Sol in the maw, knowing her out on the spot.

"Gah! She would never shut up." Taut said as he stood on the dragon structure in the middle of the room. Lunar and Sahrend moved in and saw the pair standing off.

"Taut! Get down there and we'll give you a ticket out of her!"

"And how will I know that you won't go back on me!"

"You don't." Sah said as Taut jumped down from the statue, falling right into the head of Sah, who in return reared his head and bashed the ape with so much force that he hit the ceiling of the room. Creating a crack in the ceiling, the Ape fell back down to the floor, Sah ran round to find him, but he was gone.

All the time, Lunar was thinking of a way of getting to Sol, he was suffering with Wing damage after a fight with Sol a few days ago, so he couldn't fly, Sah or Nef could not carry him up as the area above the statue was too small for two dragons to go in. Then he got an idea. "Nef, can you use your shadow thingy you used earlier to get me up their?"

"And why would you want me to do that?"

"To get Sol down before she falls down and gets killed."

"Ok then, but I haven't tried it with a full being before."

"You know that you can do it."

"Okay." Neferet composed herself. "You ready?" Lunar nodded and turned away from her, ready for the aura to surround him and lift him up. "Here we go." She breathed theaura that surrounded his whole body this time, lifting him up towards the statue's top. He floated up and just as he was getting to the top, the shadow around him was becoming weak. Nef was at her limit. But to make matters worse. She was tackled by Taut, which made the element disappear off him. With his quick reactions, he jammed his tail blade into the statue. He hung there for a few seconds. Then he swung himself back up. Getting near Sol. He looked for a way to free her, but she was locked in dark shackles.

Down on the floor. Sah and Nef were having a long battle with Taut, the Ape somehow able to keep up with their strength and speed. The battle was not going their way, matters were made worse when another army amount of Apes made there way into the arena.

"Sah, we are going to need a way to kill all of these guys." Neferet said, worried of the apes surrounding them

"Yes, yes, I know what I am doing." He responded while looking up through the hole in the roof.

"Then what?!"

"Wait for it… If I am correct" He said, then suddenly, his form shone a bright yellow as the sun came through and bleached his body. "Lunar! Break free the crack!"

Lunar looked and saw the crack in the ceiling and shot a beam of light towards it. The structure around it destroyed under it's weight. Then, the moon was revealed to Lunar's eyes. The Moon shone through and the light hit both Lunar and Neferet, Neferet lit up in a black and purple glory, Lunar's eyes billowed out white as he could feel the power with him.

"You see Taut, you are not the only one with power harness from the sky. Nef, it's time we show this Ape the meaning of having this power."

They both rose from the flow, them shining in Yellow and Purple light respectively. They looked at Lunar and said simultaneously. "Get into Cover!"

Lunar took this warning and used his new power to create a blue and white shield around him and Sol, the two down below saw Lunar now encased in his protection, then they both opened their maws, charging up their power.

Taut looked at them and tried to attack them, but there was something blocking him from doing so. "What… What are you doing!"

"Showing you the true power of the night sky." They said in unison. A blinding light encased them and then expanded rapidly, then exploded on the spot in a flash of white light, completely obliterating the enemies around them, leaving nothing standing. The statue in the arena was also destroyed in the blast, Lunar and Sol falling from the statue and onto the floor.

* * *

**About a day later**

Ignitus stood in the dragon temple, a flash had erupted across the landscape, giving it a distinct glow, he knew of what happened. He looked through the halls with the other Guardians in tow

"How are was suppose to find anyone, the whole place has been leveled!" Cyril said and he looked over the area."

"The temple is gone, like a void of nothing." Volteer added.

"Ignitus, what were you doing, sending young dragons out here, something has been through here and completely destroyed it. Was it Malefor?" Terrador finished.

Ignitus saw a white and blue object on the floor, he smashed it with his claws and with the help from Terrador. Once the casing was smashed, it revealed two dragons inside, both black in colour but one with blue highlight and one with Yellow highlights.

"There you are Young dragons, looks like they looked after you after all." He said as One of they began to wake up.


	17. A False Widow

**Hey guys, Lunar here, depressed as hell :/ Where did everyone go?**

**Oh well, hopefully people might actually come back when I get oto the next one**

**Also... BREAKING NEWS: CynderxOC is a coming! (Tee hee)**

* * *

**Chapter 14: A False Widow**

Mercury charged at the dragon standing next to his son. Widow was not welcome in the Eclipse camp, and he knew why and he didn't want anything to do with her, but she had come back to annoy him again. He slammed into the female and ground her, putting all of his paws on hers to lock her in place.

"What is the meaning of this!" She shouted at Mercury, she was cringing as the pressure of the 250Kg giant on her.

"You know well enough of why I am like this you annoying little fly!" Mercury said back, his anger was getting the best of him, but, he stayed in control… for now.

"I swear I haven't done anything with him!"

"The last time you said that, that turned out to be false, so don't be surprised when I tell you I don't believe you."

"I swear on the ancestors that I haven't done anything with him." She said back to him, hoping that he would get off her. He released the pressure on her forepaw, but stayed on her rears.

"With the age of you two now, anything could happen."

"Bloody hell, why won't you believe me at all!"

"Some people forget about the past, some people keep it close in their mind."

"Sir!" One of the guards walked up to him.

"Yes? What is needed?" He responded to the guard, still holding down on Widow's hind legs.

"Sir, we need to get Ms Venus back to Warfang, she is in a critical state. Can you please stop this until we get back." The guard insisted. Mercury thought it over and then got off of Widow, focusing his attention on his wife who was still tangled up in ropes. He tore into them, shredding them on the spot with his powerful jaw.

"Venus, please, speak to me, are you alright?" He said as he got the last of the ropes off her body, letting her free, even though she was free, she didn't get up, the energy being drained out of her body. She laid down and passed out from exhaustion. "Great, we need to get the three out of here and back to the Warfang hospital."

"How are we going to do that Sir? Warfang is a couple of hours flight away from here!" A guard vocalised his opinion.

"Simple, I'll take Venus with me, I can carry her easily, one of you lot can take either Cynder or Lunar, they are both passed out, it shouldn't be an issue to get them back should it?" He asked that rhetorical question. "Good, lets get a move on."

Widow moved away and looked in the bushes for anything important, she found one of the creature, laying on the floor, hole in chest, but most of it still intact.

"Merc!" Widow shouted as she pulled the body out of it's hiding place. "So you want me to bring this back for anyone to take a look at?"

"Yes, that will be most helpful." Mercury simple responded and he hauled Venus onto his back. He looked at Widow again and she had returned back to her previous form, red main scales and black membrane and chest plates. He and the rest of the group walked down the path that they had come from, they reached the outside of the forest and then took off into the sky, making their way back to Warfang.

**Skys Afar**

On the way back, Cynder's mind became active again, she opened her eyes, to a white and blue sky, she reeled at the bright light but quickly got over it as she raised her head up. She tried to move again but as soon as she tried, she remembered her position, she was wounded from the paw up.

"Miss, I would advise you to keep still back there, don't want you to fall off during the flight."

"How far are we from home?"

"About an hour's flight, just hold on back there."

"What about Lunar? How is he?"

"He was disabled by the guard Widow, he is on the other guard's back to your right, from first looks, he seems to be fine physically, unlike you, but he went mental and when we got there, he was out of control."

'_How did he not kill me then?' _Cynder thought as she looked to the other Guard's back, seeing the black figure.

"His power went through the forest and we were saved by Sol, she stopped the beam hitting us." As he said that, Sol rose up from where she was.

"Someone said my name?" She inquired.

"Yes, Sol, Cynder here was inquiring to how we survived Lunar's blast."

"Oh yeah, I save them with my ultimate force of light alright! They would have been gone if it weren't for me." She said back with a smile, the attitude that she was displaying reminded Cynder of someone.

Sparx.

"Oh please, don't carry on with this rambling, you are starting to sound like an annoying dragonfly." She said and chuckled a bit, this was reciprocated by Sol.

"Yeah, sure. I can't be that bad."

"Oh, you are."

"Okay then, so, hows with the courtship huh?" Sol said and then backed away. She was waiting for Cynder to realise what she was talking about. Cynder looked at her with a confused glaze and then it popped.

"You can't be serious can you?" She replied.

"Oh, I am deadly serious. You two can never leave each other alone! Jeez, how you not been seeing yourself in the bloody mirror!" Sol said with enthusiasm. Cynder had nothing to respond with, she knew that Sol was right in a sense, the ice dragon had been getting very friendly wit ever since she first woke back up in the hospital. Plus the time on their own out yesterday.

"Do you think he will have the same kind of feelings? I'm not sure if it's the right thing to ask him about it now."

"Of course, he always talks about you whenever me and him are on our own, how you were so nice to him, he needs someone that likes him, he people few and far between, his old tutor, Blaze was one of his greatest friends ever since Nova went M.I.A. He needs someone to look after him, to talk to him everyday. He would love to have you by his side."

"After everything that happened during the war, I still think it's too early to say."

"You said that when you had a crush on Spyro, what happened then? He died! You were too late! You can't leave things too long, with what is happening around us at this time, I wouldn't hold out for too long." Sol said finally and then disappeared back into the whiteness of the sky and clouds.

'_She is right, If I ever want to make a move, it needs to be soon or it might turn out like a Spyro again.' _She thought as she put her head down in remembrance of times before.

**Gates of Warfang**

The sun was setting on the city of Warfang, the orange sun hit the horizon and started it's slow descent down and out of view, a Pink and Red Dragons sit on top of the wall, looking at the sky

Flame and Ember were standing ontop of the gates, looking into the sky as it was turning dark. "Wonder when they will be back?" Flame said as he looked at the dragon constellation that was in the sky.

"Hopefully soon, all I hope as well is that they haven't got themselves injured again, I am seriously running out of red gems, got a few from some scavenging moles a few hours back."

"Yeah, I can seriously bet on one of the trio being injured, maybe Lunar again, he is an idiot sometimes, one can see him getting into trouble again." Flame said as he saw a bronze dragon on the way to them. It banked down and landed on the wall, next to them, out of breath, panting almost.

"Doctor, you will be needed in a few minutes!" The dragon said to Ember.

"Why is the reason?"

"We have three heavily wounded dragons on their way back from the forest, I was told to assist you as best I can to get you all set up."

Flame looked at Ember and he saw the determination in her eyes. "Right, first thing first, I need some more red gems, I am currently running low, Also, get Volteer down to the Hospital to help me, his aid would be needed. That is all I can think of. Tell the dragons with the Injured to bring to the Hospital to be treated."

"Yes Miss!" The guard said as he launched off the wall and out into the distance, in search of red gems.

"You're enjoying having a semi-command aren't you?" Flame said with a laugh, before he got a stare from Ember. He should have kept his mouth shut.

"In fact, you can go and get me some green gems from the Main hall, going to need them to increase the repair work if the red gems need some overcharge."

"Hmpf…" Flame responded.

"Oh, so you want me to let Lunar kick your ass next time then?"

"FINE!" He said as he jumped off. Ember looked at Flame as he flew off. She was in full concentration mode, saving the lives of dragons is her priority now, not anything else.

**Warfang North**

Mercury, Widow, Sol and the guard landed at the start of the North of Warfang. They set down, putting the weight on their legs, letting their wings rest, it was a long journey. Cynder had passed out from pain again. So she was a dead weight again on the guard's back.

"Havos, you take point, make sure we have a clear path towards the Hospital, and make sure no-one tries anything that could be counted as curious, we don't need a formal incident."

"Yes Sir." He said as he moved ahead, moving dragons out of the way of their path.

They made their way down the streets, gaining stares from multiple people, and a few who tried to get a bit too close, who immediately got moved away from Havos.

An earth, electric and fire Dragon were watching them.

They eventually got to the Hospital, setting the injured down on the beds. Cynder started to come around the fastest, her eyes opening again, looking up and around at all the people in the room. She saw Mercury and Widow looking at her intently. "Ow… where are we now?" She said with a slur, the pain of the injury making her jaw not pay attention.

"In the Hospital Cynder, you do realise you have broken forearms correct?" Ember walked in to see them. She looked and smiled at Cynder, she tried her best to smile back but her jaw was still being unresponsive. Ember turned around and saw the dragon that she had sent out to collect the red gems, he had returned with a small pile.

"Miss, this is the most I could get, the others were gone from where they were grown, someone else must have gotten there before me." He said as he bowed his head down to her.

"Don't worry about it, I'll do my best with what I have." She said back and then looked over the rest of the injured. "I'm sure I don't have enough gems for all of you." she muttered as she contemplated where to be most efficient. A crowd had formed, all arguing their points on how to get this right, Ember was right, someone would have to hold out through the pain without any help with the gems.

"Don't give me any gems, heal the others." Said a voice and everyone who was looking at Ember, looked at Cynder, shocked in what she had just said, they all looked at her with confused glances. "Did you hear what I said? Heal them, not me." She said defiantly.

"Are you sure Cynder?" Ember asked to her, you know what happened last time you refused them.

"Yes, but I'm not doing it for me, I doing this for him." She pointed her claw at Lunar, who was still under duress. "He is the most in danger of dying, give whatever you were going to give to me, to him, it will help him out to no end."

"If you seem fit about that Cynder." Mercury said to her.

"Just get on with it, before I change my mind about this whole situation." She returned as she laid her head down on the cushion below, she watched as Ember moved and started to use the gems on Lunar's body. Returning his body to a much better state.

"What about Venus?" Someone said and the healing party looked at the dragon who was looking like she had no strength still. Ember moved over, leaving the rest with Lunar, she looked over Venus, checking her pulse and other examinations. She looked with wide eyes.

Flame returned with a patch of green gems in his bag, Ember took a few and put them over Venus' body, hoping that it would wake up and let her use more of her strength. But nothing happened, it looked like something had almost taken her whole soul. Cynder looked up at Venus, then remembering what she had seen the creatures do. She would talk to the Guardians when she next sees them next. For now, she fell asleep listening to the sound of medicine going on, with the slight noise of groans.


	18. Returning Gratitude

**A/N: Well, he we are, on schedule then :) One more after this then the finale to come out... guess when?**

**Hallowe'en! YAY!... No? Damned.**

**Anyway, I'm certainly not teasing you guys about a certain aspect... no. I'm surely not... :P**

**Rai24: Of course this story is fantastic, I actually have people who follow and speak to me! (Well, until everyone decides to go *poof*)**

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Returning Gratitude**

Lunar lay down, his mind still spinning after he was locked in that poison trap that widow had made, he looked at himself, seeing him back to his original colouring. He looked around him, he saw many colours flashing before him as his mind was having trouble focusing on anything outside a few meters.

His vision focused after a few seconds, seeing that he was in the Hospital again. He groan as her rolled over to his side, then he saw Cynder in her bed. Sleeping, also next to him, her saw his Mother, Venus, looking very lifeless, almost dead. He got up and walked over, seeing her eye flicker to see him walk up. "Hello…son." She said slowly.

"Mum… how are you?" he asked as he comforted his Mother, laying down next to her.

"Very... tired… feel like I… have no power." She said back, after she finish, she cringed in pain as her throat constricted.

"Don't talk anymore, save it for later, when you can wail at Dad for this happening."

"Wasn't… his… fault… for once." She said with a force smile.

"Yeah, I know, but I do know who did it and why you are like this, just need to find whatever they put your element into and get it back here."

"That… gem… is…" She said and then passed out. Lunar looked at her with a frown on his face. He got back up, kissed her and walked to where Cynder was, he looked over her, seeing her injuries on her forepaws. As her was looking over, Ember walked in.

"Well, you up and about, see those red gems did a number to you." She said, smiling at him. Then she saw who he was looking at. "You know, she is the one you should thank when she wakes up."

"Why is that?"

"She told us to give you all the gems we could spare, you see here." She pointed at the broken forelegs. "She can't walk at all with these things, she gave up her ability to walk so you could live, I think that is a brave thing for her, after what she has been through."

"Yeah, that's very nice of her to do that for me." Lunar looked at his body, seeing some of the scars that were there in place of his wounds. "Here, I'll go and get some more from outside the walls."

"Are you sure, I don't want you to come back injured again, that time, no matter what anyone says, you'll be the one like this."

"Ok, I get it."

"Also. Did I hear a female voice talking a few minutes ago?" Ember asked, wondering if Venus had been awake.

"Yeah, Venus was awake and then fell back into a coma."

"What did she say?"

"Not much, just about her being tired."

"Ok then, I'll see you when you get back." Ember said as she walked out again. Lunar turned around and looked back at Cynder's body, still asleep. He moved his head down towards hers.

"Thank you Cynder, I wish I could repay you for my life again, but I guess it was repayment from your death, heh, but anyway, I'm going to get some more red gems for you, don't go anywhere before I come back." He whispered to her and then pecked her on the snout. Pulling back up and leaving. "See you guys later."

**Warfang North Gate**

Lunar walked up to the gate and was getting ready for taking off and leaving back to where they were before. He was stopped when he heard his name being called out by a male voice. "LUNAR!" He turned around before being slammed in the chest by a red being. He got himself up off the ground before looking at the red being, Flame.

"Ugh…" He tried to right himself after being slammed by the dragon. "Bloody hell Flame, can you be any more heavy!" He said as Flame was getting up himself. "What the hell have you been eating in the last few days."

"HEY! Don't blame me! The food here is so much better than Truceclaw. I can't let myself indulge in some good food now or then?"

"Yes, you can, but sometimes overdoing it it even worse…"

"Bah! Anyway, what are you doing up here, aren't you suppose to be in the Hospital, you now, healing up before you go on another adventure that could kill you?"

"Yeah, maybe, but I'm going out to do something good this time.

"Wasn't that the reason why you went out last?"

"Don't push your luck Flame." Lunar warned.

"Fine. Why?"

"If you didn't hear, I was saved by Cynder… again… she sacrificed her red gems that were going to be used on her to give to me so I could survive and get better quicker. I think it's a good idea if I got her some to well… pay off my debt."

"Translated; Get myself a girlfriend." Flame said with a huge grin to Lunar. Who just looked at him with mirth.

"Am not."

"OOOOOoooo You so are. I can tell faster than Volteer can blooming speak." Flame retorted.

"I'm not going to be able to shut you up am I?"

"Probably not for the next few days."

"Whatever then.

"Want to come along with me then? You seem like you are all ready and everything." Lunar asked as he turned back to face the open plains again.

"Sure, it's not like we are going to get in trouble again? Just collecting some red gems."

"I wish I had your optimism Flame."

"Come on then, show the way." He said, waiting for Lunar to take off and him to follow him.

**Darkened Forest**

"You had to pick the darkest forest in the whole of Earth to come to get these gems don't you?" Flame sighed as he followed Lunar through the forest, it looked eerily familiar from a few days ago, or whenever he was knocked out by something or other.

"It's the only place close that has red gems, I asked Volteer if he knew where any would be, he said that most of the close ones were used in the war or destroyed by opposing forces."

"Geez, couldn't the war problems just go away eventually?"

"That takes time, like anything that is scarred." Lunar replied as he looked forward, seeing a patch of red and green gems. along with some multicoloured ones which shone pink in his light. "Finally, something worth coming out," He said as he and Flame got to work smashing to pieces the gems and putting it into Flames bag that he had. Lunar had a look at the pink gem, seeing it glisten, he swung his tail around, smashing it to smithereens. The gems started to float on their own, swarming around him and Flame.

"Er… Lunar, what are they doing?"

"I have no-idea!?" He said in response. The gems had implanted themselves into their scales and then sunk into them, giving their brain a bolt of energy and their bodies felt like they had the strength to crush buildings. For only a few seconds though. Then their high died down and their brains returned to normal operation.

"Woa..h." Flame heethed through his teeth, the contents of his stomach doing a one-eighty. He regain composure. "Those things are powerful little buggers. Please, no more." He finished as he sat down to let himself calm down.

Lunar looked over himself, seeing that the gems had also disappeared from view. "Come on Flame. We need to find so-" He turned his head to look at a new patch of gems when all he could see was stumps of where they had been growing before. "Oh crap."

"Wait… weren't they just there before we arrived?" Flame question, he swore that he saw them growing when they entered the area.

"Yes… now where have they gone…" He pondered, before seeing a brown object with a golden glint shine in the air, he saw it just in time, side steppin it before it hit him, the spear landed in Flame's wing.

"Arg! You arse!" He shouted at the unbecoming attacker. He reached down and yanked the spear out of his wing. Throwing it back where it came from, the re-thrown spear landed into a tree that was near a set of glowing eyes.

"You said something about me dragon?" The creature walked out of the darkness. It was basking in a bronze colour set of armour. "Looks like your friend has come back for more of us." He said, pulling the spear out of the tree and pointing it at Lunar. "Why do you always have to disrupt our plans?"

"What plans?! We are just here collecting red gems for our injured."

"Oh… well that's a real shame, I was as well. But oh wait, they are already dead… by your hands!" He jabbed the spear at Lunar, Lunar jump and dodge the spear coming towards him.

"You were holding my Mother hostage for whatever you were doing with her!" Lunar shouted back at the creature, standing his ground.

"And from what condition she is in right now, you have no response for being nice, all you are doing is making your life worse be intervening with us as we rebuild!" Flame shouted at the creature.

The creature stepped back and looked at the two dragons with a sly grin. "Oh, so you are rebuilding after what… or would it be the war you just had with The Dark Master?" Lunar and Flame faces froze as they heard the name. the name of who made the Earth almost destroy in on itself.

"Don't tell me you were affiliated with said dragon?" Lunar asked.

"Oh, we were affiliated, very well indeed, almost to the point of allies dragon. He told us all about your reasons for the war, not conforming to the darkness. No matter. We have a new leader. Xenos is the one who will lead us to Victory." He said as he held up the gem that was seen with Venus. "And this gem is the first step to finish what was started." Lunar lost his cool with the creature.

He charged the creature with his head, knocking the creature back a few meters, the creature stood his ground, Flame followed up will launching himself for the neck of the creature, not shielded by armour. He landed but was immediately thrown back off by the creature, the strength of the being out matching the two dragons, somehow.

"How do we get this guy down, he has the strength of a Guardian!" Flame exclaimed at Lunar, who was looking at the creature, looking for a weak point at all. He saw it, then opened his maw, sending a mist of blue towards the creature, the creature looked around, laughing at Lunar.

"How do you think this is going to stop me? Some magic trick?"

"No, just elements you idiot." The mist of blue made contact with the creature, freezing his fists in blocks of ice. Lunar went for the frozen appendages, seeing if he could smash them to immobilise it. But he didn't get a chance as the creature swung the blocks of ice at Lunar, cracking him in the face, sending him to the ground.

"Ha. Seems like you need to learn your place dragon. This world will be our and this time your special purple dragon won't stop us." He said as he ran off with a pack of red gems and the ice shard from Venus. Leaving Lunar and Flame on their own.

"Who in the name of the ancestors was that?!" Flame shouted at Lunar through his pain of the membrane of his wing being penetrated.

"I have no clue, but whoever it is, they have something against the dragons of Warfang, we need to warn the Guardians of this new revelation." Lunar replied as he got back up from his place on the floor. Then a thunder of footsteps where heard behind them. They looked in the direction of the noise and the foliage broke and multiple creature burst out from hiding, they took up a circle around Lunar and Flame.

"You got the ones you are looking at?" Flame said as his body heated up against Lunar's cold blood.

"Yeah, sure, lets get this over with quickly!" Lunar shouted as he opened his maw and fired multiple streaks of light that impounded against the armour that the creatures worn, cracking it and then decimating it in the process as the superheated plasma burned through the defense and lit the occupant on fire. He then backed up and dug his tail blade into the floor, launching himself into the air, spinning around and launching a barrage of ice crystals at the enemies in front on his, smashing and the jagged edges splintering the skin of the user.

Flame was on the other side of him, battling off his opponents, the spear swung near his wings again, he dodged them quickly as he had got use to the move, he return by landing on top of one of the enemies and crushing them beneath his weight. He move his head to the right, seeing more of them, he opened his mouth and made a ball in his maw, the superheated air spinning inside. A spear flew through the air and landed in the ball of fire, but was disintegrated in the fire, leaving nothing but ash inside of Flame mouth, he coughed from the particle intrusion but the cough launched the fireball along the floor, lighting up anything it touched, It rolled along and took out most of the enemies in sight.

Lunar opened his eyes to see a mess of creatures on the floor of where they were. he then saw a glint from something within the mass of bodies, he look down and picked it up in his paw.

It was a part of the gem from earlier, a very small part indeed. He put it in the bag that was on the floor, that Flame would be carrying.

"You ok?" Flame questioned as he looked over himself, getting rid of all the soot that was all over his body from his fireball.

"Yeah, just a few scratches from them, nothing serious, but we need to get back and warn them before things get out of hand."

"Yeah. Come on them." Flame said as he put the bag over his neck and jumped up, flying off with Lunar in tow.


	19. Lost in a Sea of Black, Blue and Red

**A/N: Right, here we are guys, almost there to the end, along the home straight! Just one more to go :3**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Lost in the Sea of Black, Blue and Red**

Lunar and Flame made their way back to the Hospital, going back to give the crystals to Cynder, Flame had become a bit more serious since the idea of the war had put his brain straight on what was actually out there and endangering the city of Warfang.

"Ah so you're back…" Ember said as she spoke to Lunar, but seeing Flame in tail didn't make sense. "Ok.. what is going on now?"

Lunar pulled the bag that was around Flame's neck, dropping it on the floor in front of Ember. Ember was confused at what he was getting at, she tipped the bag over and a sea of red spilled out of it. Her face lit up as soon as she saw the gems. "How… How did you get these?" She spluttered at the fact they had so many after such a little while.

"Going into unknown territory has its gains." Lunar smiled at Ember.

"And some downsides." Flame added as he raised his wing to show the holes that had formed on the wings from the spears

"I'll deal with you later, I need to get these to Cynder." She said as she picked up the bag with her mouth. "Iiif jou waent, ollow me." She said through the bag. Lunar smirked at the struggle she was having trouble to speak.

"Aye." Lunar said back. Flame just looked at him with a weird glance. "Don't worry about it, worry about it when my father starts to go back into accent."

"What about my accent?" A voice appeared behind him, making Lunar freeze on the spot.

"Nothing?" Lunar replied. Ember had disappeared and Flame was standing back.

"Good. Now, what are you doing here... " Mercury said and then he saw the holes in Flame's wings. "And what the hell happened to you?"

"Fighting." Flames simply said back.

"With who? It better not have been Lunar."

"No-no-nono. Me and him were fighting alongside of each other." He said back, clearing up before Mercury got any shots at him.

"Explain."

Lunar cut in before anyone else would explode. "We were outside Warfang looking for red gems for Cy- I mean the Hospital. We got into an engagement with the creatures again. We met their leader and had to fight off some more of them."

"Ok then, you might want to talk to the Guardians about them, Especially the yellow one, he seems to have a fast tongue but an even faster work time, he's examined and already classed the creatures that we fought a few days ago."

"That's good to know." Lunar said as he walked into the room where Cynder and Venus laid. He looked at Ember, who was pacing back a forth, with green and red gems alike. Lunar looked at the bag and saw the blue gem shard that laid there, he walked over and picked it up, without anyone seeing him do it, he walked over to where his Mother was, looking into her eyes and placing the shard next to her mouth, the shard started to float and whistle it's way round Venus' head, then slicing into her head, the gem stuck into a spot and stayed put, the gem was in such a place that it made it look like one of Flame spikes that lined his back.

Venus' eyes open as the gem started to glow from inside her scales. She looked at Lunar, who was right up and in her face as he was looking at the gem, she breathed on him which gave him a shock, he recoiled at the coldness that engorged his chest plates. "Hey, he-hey. Stop that." Lunar said as his teeth chattered as the coldness swept across his body.

"Not if you don't get out of my face son." Venus said back, without any problems.

"Oh, so you can speak now?" Lunar feigned.

"Maybe with whatever you just gave me."

"I found a part of the gem the creatures used on you."

"Where is it then?" Venus said with joy in her voice.

"Ah… that may be the issue about that."

"Explain."

"It may have implanted itself into your head somehow. I don't even know how in the first place."

"What?" Venus said as she tried to raise her head to see (Which would have been useless anyway) where it was. But she still didn't have the strength to lift her head up."Great, looks like that gem only gave me enough strength to speak now."

"It will keep you from running off again." Lunar said as he backed off.

"I'll take offense to that." Venus replied.

"Do what you will, I will see you soon, I need to go and speak to Volteer." But before he could leave, he heard Cynder wake up from whatever medical issue she was in. "Look who has decided to return to the land of the living."

"Do I need to wipe that smile off your face myself?" She said as she sat up.

"No, just need to realise how lucky you are to have me to look out for you." Lunar pointed at the red and green gems sitting next to her, he picked up one of the red ones and placed it on Cynder's snout, the gem seeping into the wound that was on her face. "See? You would have been a goner if I hadn't have gotten these for you."

Cynder looked at her forearms and saw that the injuries had disappeared and she could move them normally again. "Oh wow, that was quicker than I thought." She saw Lunar walk off near the door. "And where do you think you are going?"

"Off to see Volteer." Lunar replied as he stopped in the door. "Don't tell me you want to come with?" He asked, Cynder nodded in reply. "Fine, get a move on, and if you injure yourself anymore, I'm not the one to blame, his is all on you.

"Kay, come on, lets go then." She got up and was next to Lunar, their bodies touching together as they walked out the door. Cynder blushed under her scales. Lunar was not caring what happened as they walked together. They saw Mercury going back into the Hospital, probably to go and see his awake mate.

**Main Hall **

Lunar and Cynder opened the door to see a darkened room, void of anything. Lunar instantly popped a light ball for them to see, but the light was consumed by the darkness. "Well, that's an idea out of the window."

"Your ideas never work do they?" Cynder mused as they walked carefully around, making sure that they would no run into anything, or each other. After a few moments, a yellow light zipped across the room and hit something, causing the darkness to recede and the light returning.

When their eyesight fixed itself. They saw the huge figure of Volteer standing on the other side of the room. He saw the two young dragons and his eyes opened wide. "Ah! You're here, sorry about the lack of light, was experimenting on something with a darkened element." He said as Lunar's little light reappeared out of nowhere and blinded to two which were not him. "Please put that away before my retinas explode." Volteer commented as Lunar returned the light and the other two could see again.

"So. What have you got to show us? Mercury said that you had classed the creatures very quickly."

"Yes? Yes! I have, come here, you can see the specimen." He motioned for them to follow him into a room that was colder than the hall, almost at freezing, Lunar didn't mind it, but Cynder had some troubles entering the room, breathing being one of the issues.

"Stay near me, I'll keep you warm." Lunar whispered to Cynder, who got underneath his wing, feeling the warmth return to her body as she got up near his. She felt embarrassed at the prospect, but it did help her none-the-less. They walked further in the cold storage and saw many species lining the floor, some dragon types that he had never seen before, gold and silver dragons, black dragons like himself, cheetahs, moles. Anything that had lived and then died, was here if it was important enough.

"Ah… here is the Human." Volteer said as he picked up the 'Human' and moved it next to Lunar and Cynder, Cynder moving her head out of the warmth to see what he had got, it was the human that Lunar had killed, his chest was blown out with a hole in the middle. "These creatures are very tribal, they lived peacefully with us for many of years, we gave them our technology, in return, they gave us their workforce. It was a simple relationship."

"What caused, I presume, the split in the forces?" Lunar questioned.

"The war started in Warfang after the leader of the Human tribe lost his head and started to preach about how Malefor was the all good and 'They must follow in his footsteps.' It was sad to see, but in human nature, they banded behind a strong leader and followed in his path like sheep. They started a small civil was within the walls of Warfang, trying to knock us off our power pedestal. We kicked them out after about a week, there is and always be bad blood between us from now on, I'm sure of that.

But from what I see here, they have split off into two factions, there is markings on this one that we never saw when they were within the walls, you never know, there might just be a good force in them."

"But from what we can take now, they are a threat that we need to be cautious with from now on?" Cynder asked.

"Yes, until we find the leader of this other pack, we need to assume them hostile."

Lunar thought about the time he was speaking with the leader, remembering what his mark was on his arm. He breathed onto the floor and made a area of ice, he took his claw and scratched out the marking, an bird that stood tall, the wings spread out, it was standing on a pillar that letters AD marked on it, when he stopped, Volteer looked over the drawing.

"That's the marking of the people we kicked out that many years ago."

"Great… That means we are in trouble."

"Why?"

"When me and Flame went out to get the gems, we met more of these Humans, we came across one of it's leaders, he started talking about Xenos and a War that they would start soon."

"That's very troubling then. We need to set up defenses, I will warn the other, come on, lets get out of her, I can see Cynder under there is getting a bit too cold."

"Of cours-s-sse I a-a-am!" She shouted back at Volteer, who just chuckled back at her, he led them back out, into the Main hall, which was much warmer than the storage area. He disappeared off and left the two, who looked at each other with awkward glances. "Thanks for keeping me warm Lunar, appreciate it." She said to him, who got flustered by the appreciation of his gesture.

"Er.. Yeah, sure, no problem." He said quickly back. He walked out of the Hall and sat down on the balcony that was outside, he was joined by Cynder a few moments later. She sat down next to him, they both looked up at the moonlit sky, seeing the stars flicker.

"You know, I don't know where I would be if I didn't have you as a friend Lunar." Cynder broke the silence.

"Well, you would be in the sea if I didn't stop you." Lunar replied and got a glare from Cynder. "Hey! I am being realistic here."

Cynder pushed him over at the mention of what happened a few weeks ago. "Don't remind me about that, or I might just go and do it again.

"Really? Going as far to use them jokes against me? I feel ashamed of you. You need to try better than that."

"Oh really Mr. I-Can't-Keep-My-Power-To-Myself. You really do a good job of keeping that convexity like thing back don't you? You are almost as bad as Spyro!" She laughed at the prospect. "Well, he had a darker side to his power, yours seems to be of light-y based. But I'm not an element expert."

"Element Expert? You hold four of the most rare traits of a dragon, if anything, you should know more than me anyday." Lunar said back as he heard a faint buzzing sound coming from his left, when he turned around, he was looking at a golden being planted straight in his face. Cynder knew who it was from it's stupidity.

"Well, well, Sparx, nice to see you have returned from you sulking pond." Cynder shot at Sparx. Who immediately got off Lunar's head and point his finger at Cynder.

"Hey! At least. I didn't go crazy!"

"You? Going crazy? I thought you already were, you can't become crazy, if you already are."

"Fine! You win lady!"

"Like always. Anyway, what got you so uppity now and made you return to me? Thought you hated me for what 'I' did, which I still hold wasn't my fault now."

"I return to my parents in the swamp, remember when Malefor lifted the dragon temple off the ground, when I first saw that, I remembered my parents lived near the temple, that's how Spyro got there so quickly with his fat ass. I found them, my home lived about a kilometer from where the ground of the dragon temple was lifted off the ground, now call that lucky."

"Why could that just happen so that you would shut up?"

"Because you know you love it when I'm around."

"Yeah, so I can knock you out with my Tail Blade."

Lunar was watching off on the sideline. "Eh? Are you two finished yet?" He said and the two looked at him with confused glances. "You sound like a mated couple!" That caused a stir.

"Well hell to you then as well." Sparx said back.

"How? What? How?" Cynder said in response.

"Nevermind. If you don't mind me, I'm going to get my first good sleep in about 2 weeks, out of the hospital and not in a blooming cave." He said and laid down, closing his eyes.

Sparx turned to Cynder. "Is he always this grumpy?" He said as quiet as he could.

"I can hear you still!" Lunar said back to him, shutting Sparx up.

"Calm down furball. He only meant it as a joke." Cynder said as she laid down next to him, the coldness of the night setting in and Cynder's body temperature dropping again, she wished that she had the ability to not feel the cold and be an Ice dragon. But she could not care as she was a shadow dragon and nothing was going to change that.

Sparx got up right next to Cynder and whispered. "Are you two together or what? You seem very friendly."

"I ask that question to myself everyday Sparx. I don't know and I don't know if he is either. All I know is that we are good friends." She said last and got up near Lunar, making sure she had enough heat to get through the night.

"Well if anything, you better not let it turn into another Spyro, you know what happened when you let it do that." Sparx said as he landed on top of Cynder's head and laid his head against her horn.

"I'm going to make sure that will never happen."


	20. The Darkness (Finale)

**A/M: Nothing to be said here, enjoy the last chapter, this monster is 7.6K words long, have fun with it. I'll see you at the bottom for the extended authors notes also, its my birthday today (31st October YAY!)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Darkness**

**The Next Morning**

The sun rose over the horizon, signaling a new day. The two dragons who were laying on the balcony of the main hall. Lunar and Cynder, accompanied by Sparx.

The rays shone on the three, the first one to stir was Lunar, who opened his eyes to see the sunrise. He looked at the orange glow and smiled at the beauty of it, it was the first time he had seen it from such a good view. Galaxy sat in a valley, so the vision was quite bad. He looked at it and then felt something next to him, he moved his wing to see Cynder tucked under his wing, he didn't really mind anymore, Cynder had become a great friend, he cared for her, she cared for him.

Neither of them wanted to take it any further at this point in time.

He moved his wings and then stretched them out, pulling them out to his full wingspan. The turquoise wings shone in the sunlight. He felt his muscles pull and bones crack, he put them back down on his back, He got up off the floor, but this movement was not gone unnoticed. Cynder stirred as her body felt the disappearance of the warmth then the sudden return. She opened her eyes and saw that she was laying on her own, the wing that was above her disappeared. She pulled her head up and moved it around, seeing the black dragon next to her, before hearing a thump as something fell off her head. Sparx was this thing.

He woke up instantly as he hit the floor, his brain reacting in overdrive, getting ready to fight or flight, but then he saw the eyes of the two back dragons. "What the hell was that for? You don't remember a person laying on your head?" He shouted at Cynder, who just shook her head.

"Maybe if you were less annoying and I have to not block you out of my mind, maybe I would remember you being here at all." She said back to Sparx. She turned to Lunar, who was still watching the sunrise.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He said as she looked at the rise as well, she too had never seen the sunrise as she was locked away in the darkness.

"Yeah, it is… you never seen it before?" Cynder said as she sat down next to Lunar.

"No, Galaxy was in a valley, we never saw the actual Sunrise, just the time it popped over the mountains. at least i get to see it now, with one of my best friends." He said and smiled at her.

"Best friend? I feel honoured."

"You shouldn't, you have been so nice to me, even after all of the complications that I have been having over the last few weeks, the anger issues, the insanity. Everything really. Thanks."

"Oi! Can we please stop all the mush?" Sparx said to the pair, they just laughed back at him.

"Nah. You can fly off if you want to, it ain't stopping anytime soon." Cynder replied.

"Ugh… Fine. I had to deal with it with Spyro, I guess I'll have to deal with it now."

"Good, at least you actually listen this time!" She said back to Sparx as she looked back at the sunrise. The three sat (or hovered in Sparx's case) and looked, no-one wanting to speak and ruin the spirit of the morning.

"You have a good sleep then?" Lunar broke the silence.

"Yeah, helped by you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, you being a ice dragon lets me steal some of your warmth."

"Oh, so I didn't help, just my body heat, I feel depressed now." Lunar said jokingly.

"Hey, don't be, your like a fire, even though you're… not a fire dragon… hmm, now I find it weird."

"Don't make it anymore confusing, I would like to keep my brain inside of my head."

"Fine. You're no fun."

"Depends on if you want to make my brain explode or actually to have some fun."

"Errr… What do you-"

"Sparx!" Cynder interrupted the dragonfly before he could say anything stupid."

"OK! OK. I'll stop!"

"Good, or that glow of yours? Imagine yourself without said glow."

"Kay." Was all the Sparx responded with.

"So, what are we going to be doing today?" Lunar asked as he sat up as the sun rose fully over the horizon, making it hard to look at it at that point in time.

"Ohh. Anything that can include me?" Said a voice behind them. They two looked in the direction of the voice, they couldn't see anyone, then they both looked at Sparx. "Was that you?"

"Wha? What! I do not have a female voice!" He rejected.

"He's right you know." The voice said and Lunar looked to the archway, seeing a yellow wing poking around the corner.

"Goddamnit Sol! Are you ever going to leave us alone for more than 5 hours?" Lunar said as he looked at her with a steel glare.

"But then wouldn't your day be boring without the randomness? You know you love the random of me." Sol replied.

"Ughhh…" Lunar groaned as Sparx laughed at his misfortune.

"I love this dragon! She is like a lizard version of me!" Sparx said, when he did, he gained a harsh glare coming from Cynder,

"No… we are not having that, I already have one of you, I'm not having two of you."

"Well. Looks like you already do!" Sol and Sparx said in unison. Cynder and Lunar just sighed a the two jokesters looking at them.

"Jeez. Looks like we are going to have to deal with them."

"At least we got each other." Cynder said and smirked at Lunar. Who responded with a stupid face which made her laugh. The two jumped off the balcony and flew off down the street below, looking for something to do. They both walked around the city, looking at the sights.

Then they came across a yellow and purple dragon, who was flanked by a brown and green one and one that looked like flame but had a pink chestplates. Cynder recognised two of them instantly. They were the two from when she was suicidal. The two that almost killed her. They were back, they didn't recognise her at first, but when she came into view, the three scowled at her in disgrace.

"Oh crap." Was all that Cynder said quietly. "It's them."

"Who are them?" Lunar asked back, looking at the dragons who were looking at Cynder.

"They're the dragons who were the resultant of my depression. The assaulted me and-"

"Hey! Look who it is. It's the terror. And she's found a new toy." The electric dragon said, the dragons around him laughing. Lunar just looked at him with a glare.

"Sorry?" Lunar faked. "I don't think I see any Terror around here? Do you?" he looked at Cynder.

Cynder caught up with the ploy. "No, all I see is three dragons trying to get on our nerves, let them be." She said. That really riled up the electric dragon, seeing that they were making fun of him.

"How are you so blind! She is the one who destroyed all of the surrounding cities!"

"No… All I see here is a lovely dragoness and a bunch of idiots trying to convince me otherwise." Cynder was shocked when he said that, she didn't think that he would be at that stage, they were just friends, and she knows that, but something more?

The Earth dragon jumped into the conversation. "You don't know her! She tried to kill me when we saw her!"

"That was in self defense you dimwit. You ever heard of it? You were attacking me first."

"You're the Terror!" He moved up to get close to her.

Lunar pushed them apart. "And what has that to do with anything? I don't see a 10 foot dragon here… do you? If you do, you are deluded as hell!" Lunar pressured the dragons. "Or am I going to have to knock some bleeding sense into those close minds of yours?" He said as was started to get annoyed by the dragons interference.

"I'm going to kill her, for the sake of the safety of the Warfang dragons."

"No… no you won't. You will have to go through me first."

"Fine, but you have balls to try this against me." The dragon said as it reared up, ready to deal the first blow, Lunar stood still, waiting for the attack to hit him, Cynder looked at im with wide eyes. 'Why is he not defending himself?!' Then a thrum was heard as a huge green and brown dragon came soaring down on them. Cynder looked at the dragon. It was Terrador.

Terrador stood up and towered over the other teenage dragons. "So, what are we doing today then? I hope you are not bothering these two?" He said with a deep tone, the dragons backing off with the exception of the fire dragon. "Oh, so you wish to stand your ground?"

"No, I just wish you would get out of the way, old man." The fire dragon said as he disappeared into a poof of smoke and then appeared next to Cynder. Lunar saw the flicker of the light where he had reappears and swung his tail blade round in the direction. "Duck." Was all he said. Cynder getting the message and dropping to her stomach. The crescent moon flung round and cracked the fire dragon in the face, knocking him straight to the floor. Face first.

The other two winced at the snap of one from the metallic blade of Lunar's. Terrador was watching them, seeing if they were doing anything. But they were too scared to do such thing as the black dragon just KO'd someone in one swing. "Get moving, next time, I'll let him deal with it." He said to them. The two dragons scurried off as quick as they came, leaving the fire dragon on the floor, he slowly came to and opened his eyes to see the white pupils of Lunar, he moved back as fast as he could, backing himself up until he got to a wall, where he couldn't go any further.

"What are you?" He said shakily. Wanting none other than getting away from the dragon in question.

Lunar walked up to him and put his face right against the fire's one. "Look, I'll say this again, she is not the one to worry about, if anything, it has to be me. Count yourself lucky that Terrador is here to keep me in check. Next time won't be the same, If I see you harassing Cynder again, with your gang or on your own, you will not be walking again. Understand?" Lunar breathed some of his ice breath on the fire dragons body, making it very uncomfortable,

"Ye-s-s-s." Was all he said before he moved off and flew off into the air, hopefully to be never seen again.

"Thank you Terrador."

"No Problem, I just think that Cynder is vulnerable around these streets, I know that she has done nothing wrong, just some idiots want to believe some other reason. Look, you keep an eye on her, make sure that no-one tries anything, if they do, you have my full permission to use appropriate force."

"Of course, I will see you again Terrador."

"Thank you for the help again, I feel like I owe you something this time." Cynder commented as Terrador was about to leave.

"No Cynder, I'm in your debt for saving the world with Spyro, but it is my duty as a Guardian to protect you as well, have a good rest of the day you two." He said and took off back to the hall.

"Well, this day is just getting better and better isn't it?" Cynder sighed as she sat down on the path.

"Well, for us two at least, now I get to keep an eye on you." Lunar smiled at her, she just chuckled in response. "Come on, lets go to the courtyard, it will be quite around there, it's near my family house remember? Mercury can keep an eye on us."

"Ok then, lets get going." Cynder said as she got up and Lunar followed.

**Courtyard, just outside Eclipse House.**

Lunar and Cynder walk over and sat down in the courtyard that was displayed in the middle of the square, it was quiet as all the elder dragons had work to do and all the younger ones were in school, so the only people running around were people who were out of work. It was peaceful place which Lunar enjoyed to stay when he wanted to clear his mind of things and just relax and watch the fountain go.

"It is nice here after the war." Cynder commented as she sat down on the grass. "Shows what the moles can do in a short space of time.

"Yeah, I'm guessing that this area was rebuilt first as you know… Mercur had a sa in the rebuilding efforts, getting his house back up first is the best idea to keep the leader of the guard happy I guess." Lunar said as he looked at his house, seeing the crescent still hung up, only 3 more days till his hatchday… getting close, but what would he get? 'I think being with a friend on my birthday, well other than Sol, is something I always wanted.' He thought as he heard the end of Cynder's sentence

"-following the days gone by." Was all he heard from her.

"Sorry? I zoned out a bit." He said with a grin, Cynder sighed as she repeated what she had just said.

"I was saying about how the city was dealing with the wall and just rebuilding in general, everyone is on their toes, always, no-one is calm after the Dark Master was defeated."

"Well. everyone being on edge is not the worst thing, if another attack happens, everyone will be ready and we won't be caught out this time thinking that the city is a safe heaven."

"I guess. But when everyone is on edge, the idiots really show their colours, and that' what really gets me."

"Yeah, but as I have found out in this city, having a black base as your colour is not the most inviting colour to have. Ever since you put a blemish on the colour by destroying cities."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it, I was born before you anyway. So I had no choice in the matter."

"Well, then, blame your parents for it then, I'm pretty sure that would be fine."

"Yeah, sure, when one of them is the head guard, thanks for the idea, I'll see you when I get booted out of the city for that remark." Lunar laughed at the crude joke and fell over in his fit. Cynder just watched him and giggled at his stupidity. "Stop making me a fool of myself, it's not a good impression to mak-... Oh, I shouldn't have said that…" Lunar stopped himself before he could say anything more.

"What were you about to say."

"Nothing…."

"Yeah, like I believe you for that. You sure you don't want to tell me about it?"

"Yep." His said quickly and then he was clobbered over the head by a piece of metal that made him fall over again, him groaning in pain. "What the fuck was that?" He looked down and saw a silver piece of armour. A piece of armour for a tail blade.

"Yeah, sure he has nothing to say about the matter, I sure do." Flame said as he walked towards Lunar and picked up the piece of armour. "Lets start with the conversation we had a few days ago."

"Flame, shut up before I murder you."

"Ah, you down there, you want this round your face again? I'll make a mark to give you a pair of scratches. No? Good, now be quiet while I tell her about it." Lunar just resigned to sitting back up and feeling for any blood that would show from getting hit in the head.

* * *

**A/N: Heads up, anything after this was after one week of being Ill, any discrepancies can you tell me thanks :)**

* * *

"Well. It was when me and him went out to go and get you some red gems for your injures a few days ago, we were sitting on the wall. He was talking about… things."

"What kind of things?" Cynder inquired, wanting to know why Lunar was being so edgy.

"I don't know, maybe he likes you?" That made both of them look at each other, Lunar was trying to stop himself from giving off signs of the opinion.

"Er… what are you on about Flame?" Lunar said as he tried to shuffle away from Cynder.

"You know full well what I am on about, you like each other and you won't tell each other!" That made Cynder then look at him.

"Nope, I don't see you problem Flame." She deadpanned. Flame lost his momentum.

"H- Wait what?!" He said as he lost his brain functions. "But you two are always together, he even said to me."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Flame." Lunar said as he moved back to where he was.

"You need to have some rest Flame, you seem to be over you head. Now, why have you brought a piece of armour over to us?"

"B-" He shook his head, forming the subject somewhere else, for another day. "Fine, I came here to see you two about the armour you gave to me, it's been re-done and its ready, now if you follow me." He jumped up and flapped his wings. taking off into the sky. Lunar was about to jump when he was grounded by a paw.

"We'll talk about this later, for now, keep up with the charade." She said and let go of him and followed Flame.

Lunar was the last one to take off, left with his thoughts. 'She really does like me? Or was that a way of getting my hopes up, or even something else, crap, my brain hurts from thinking about this.' He flew after the two, making his way to where Flame had been heading.

**Blacksmith - Central Warfang**

Flame, Lunar and Cynder all landed outside a building that had a hammer and anvil on the sign in front of it, saying 'Mars Reconstructors'. Mars… Lunar had heard that from somewhere, maybe from Galaxy, but from what he had been speaking with Wyldfire about, he seems to have left a lot out of the history of Galaxy and such after he left, all the training with Sahrend and Neferet and other occupations.

"Come on in you two, he won't bite, I'm sure of it." Flame opened the door to a white hot spike to be placed in front of his face. The heat, hotter than even he could handle, made him gulp in defeat to whoever was on the end of the stick.

"Flame, what have I told you about steaming in here without warning me the first hand, I thought you learnt your lesson last time you came here, maybe not a week ago." Said a female voice.

"Don't worry Phobos, I know the rules." Flame said to the dragon.

"Well you bloody well need to keep with them before this here metal stick goes straight through your bleeding head!" The female dragon moved the stick away from Flame's face, making him sigh in relief.

"What is all the chatter about Pho? We got a customer?" A voice came out from the back of the shop.

"No Mar. Just Flame and his buddies. Nothing new, unfortunately." Phobos shouted back, a loud clang was heard as he walked about, the brown and red dragon strode out of the back and looked at the trio that were standing in front of Phobos.

"Ah, Flame, you have returned." He said to him and looked at the other two. And I'm guessing that these two are the ones with the armour?"

"Yeah, I got them here to pick it up, I hope you have it finished though, I don't want to have brought them for no reason, I think they are enjoying each others company as it is." He said, poking fun at the two, they didn't move again, making Flame's statement redundant, he huffed in defeat.

"Of course they are done you stupid drake, I wouldn't have sent you out if it wasn't, come on you lot, follow me, just round the back." He said and they followed him through the dark room he came from. He moved over and lit a torch with his fire breath. Lighting the room up and showing different mannequins with different sets of armour on, some for Earth dragons with spikes coming out of their shoulders, some for Electricity dragons with metal coils going up and down the body of the armour, carrying their current. Then they came across a gold and silver set of armour, sitting by themselves. "Here, these are yours. All fully straightened and strengthened. Oh, and the male one, Flame asked me to change the colour a bit, hope you like it." He finished.

Lunar looked over the silver piece of armour. There was a lot more then there was previously. "I also created more of the armour for both of you, the amount Flame brought in was lackluster. So I gave it a bit more protection." Lunar looked a saw that the elbows and the hind legs got more armour. As well as the back and tail. He placed the last piece in the tail blade.

"Wow… this is a lot, jeez, I didn't know what this is worth, how could we possible repay you?" Lunar said as he glanced at the golden version for Cynder.

"Don't worry about it Lunar, I'll put this one on the house, as well as for you Cynder, you did a great deal to save Warfang, count it as a gift from me and Pho." Cynder looked over the stand, seeing that the helmet was all back in shape, she put in on, the horn going through it properly, she looked at Lunar, the golden colour shining off it.

"Looks like it fits you now. That's a good sign." LUnar said as he pulled his… well, Spyro's helmet of the stand and putting in on his head, his fur molding into the holes in the top, where Spyro's spines would be, it made mine look like a dark version of Spyro, in Cynder's eyes, with the silver reflecting off with the black underneath. "Well, other then my fur feels like it is being mashed into here, it fits pretty well." He pulled it off and placed it back on the stand. When he put it back on, he heard a huge crash outside. but put it off as construction work on the wall.

"Right, these will be delivered to your house by tomorrow morning. Anything else that you need?" Mars said as he walked back out and blew out the candle, putting the room back into darkness. The group walked out to a horror sight.

The city was under attack.

The night sky had turned a hellish red and black, similar to what it was like when Cynder had attacked Galaxy, there was fire raining down from the shy, boulders were being thrown up in the air and fire followed them, landing deep within the city. There was Dragons and moles alike running around, getting to their stations. Lunar looked at the wall to the North, that was where the boulders were coming from, at an alarming rate. One flew through the air and straight at the trio, all of them took evasive action as it flew past them and tumbled down the street.

"Are we going to stand out, here, lets fucking do something, we'll be killed otherwise!" Flame shouted at the other two. Lunar got an idea from his head and motioned for the three to follow him back inside of Mars's place. They were greeted by a strange look from Phobos as they entered.

"Why are you back so soon, what's going on outside?" She asked.

"We are under attack, we are here to grab our armour and go out and defend." Lunar answered as he walked past her. "Flame, light the torches. Also, grab some armour." Lunar ordered as he walked up to grab his helmet off the mannequin.

"But I don't have any armour to use!" Flame retorted as he watched Lunar place the helmet down on his head and turn around.

"Find some then." He simply said to him as Lunar donned his armour set, getting help from Cynder for his spine plates and vice versa, Flame looked up along the wall and saw a set of armour that glowed with a magma texture.

"Go on, take it for the battle, but make sure that you bring it back to me when you have finished with it." Mars said as Flame's face lit up in delight. He put it on with the aid of Mars and when the final piece was installed. His body grew warm. The Armour started to glow with fire dancing around the armour.

"Cool." He exhaled as he cooled down after the fire diminished. "Let's get going then guys." He said as the other two were finished putting their armour on. Cynder's was glowing black with shadow magic circling around it whereas Lunar's just shone in the darkness. The three rushed back out onto the streets, the floor covered in debris of fallen buildings.

"Crap, it got bad here, very, very, quickly." He saw injured dragons laying on the street. They moved over to them.

"What… what is going *cough* on?" The blue dragon on the floor asked as he coughed from the smoke of the debris falling.

"The city is under attack. We need you to get to a safe location before more get hurt." Lunar said. As he moved to get the dragon out from the debris, he heard something move behind him, he swung around and blasted whatever that was there with his ice breath, freezing it on the spot in a block of ice.

"What on earth is that thing?" The blue dragon said as he looked at the block of ice, Cynder was moving the debris off of his form. "Where the hell have they come from?!"

"They are humans… and it looks like they have snuck inside the walls, get to a shelter and keep the door locked at all time, they could be anyway, the sneaky buggers." Lunar ordered and the dragon went off without another word, leaving the 3 left and looking at the scene ahead of them, utter chaos.

"What are we suppose to do with this thing?" Flame asked as he knocked the ice. "Kill the thing?"

"No. we leave it and give it to the guardians for interrogation. Although, I think it already has enough on his mind." Lunar growled at the captured creature, the eyes still moving with the cage. "Come on, we need to help the guards. They can't be on the winning side of this.

The three fly down the to the North of Warfang, the battle was raging on the other side of the Wall, the three saw Cyril standing atop of the wall, staring down at something, when the three got up to where he was and saw what was on the other side of the wall, their jaws were firmly shut from any comments. "Yeah, it's as bad as it looks. we've lot 30 dragons within the last 5 minutes alone, these things will not stop their reign of terror. Why did they have to return so soon?" He murmured to himself.

"What can we do to help Cyril?" Cynder said as he looked at the battlefield below.

"Not much is my realistic answer, we cannot hold them off any longer then a few more minutes. They have too much of force-" He was cut off when he heard the creak of metal moving. he looked down behind him, seeing the gate, void of it's magma sealant, open up, he saw a human running away, a spy had entered their city somehow and sabotaged the gate. He turn back and roared up into the air. "EVERYONE, BACK TO THE CITY! WE NEED TO DEFEND IT!" He shouted and all the dragons engaged in combat turned, retreating back inside the wall, through the open gate, the moles were already on the move, closing the gate, trying to get the sealant through, but they were unlucky as a battering ram stormed it's way through the gate.

Flame jumped down, landing on his back, the armour taking full effect and sending a shockwave of fire cascading down the path, knocking over and setting on fire multiple humans. The magma inside of his armour started to seep out and line his armour with a coat. He rushed in to the battering ram and scraped the armour's coat against the wooden structure, igniting it on touch of the magma. The ram burning down, the occupants also burning to a crisp.

Cynder followed through, letting a red wisp out over the battlefield, some of the humans took to it and started to attack their friendlies. Cynder took her chance and burrowed underground, leaving a black trail following her, jumping up, she pulled the heads of two humans and clouted them together, leaving their heads in a red mush. She then proceeded to attack the others with her, claws and her head, she was joined by Lunar as he let out a ray of light that blinded all the enemies that were attacking each other. The enemies grimaced in the pain of their eyes being overloaded by light. He took advantage of this, slowing them down with a coolant blast and then blasting them with the rays of light. Disintegrating them in an instant.

A hoard of humans came rushing in through the open gate and started to attack the dragons who were trying to get the gate shut again. Cynder moved to assist the dragons but was swarmed by humans, knocking her down to the floor. with all the dragons in deep danger.

'**Go on, use the power within you, it can save all of Warfang.' **Elprup said as the amount of humans coming in was getting worse. '_No! You will be banished from Warfang if you tried!' _The little voice argued. '**Well, that could be a chance, but is it worth a city, or even Cynder?' **The burning sensation appeared again, this time it was overpowering, nothing could stop his outburst sometime 'Please, save Cynder. Anything.' He thought to this being that was taking him over.

Lunar's body exploded in a beam of light, his body transforming into a white monstrosity, his body grew as he gaining power, the bleach white skin reappeared again and the bright blue stripes. He face contorted and the blue plates appeared above his eyes again, with his fur turning bright white, losing it's dark blue exterior. His claws grew and his tail gained more spikes on it.

'**YES! you are know mine you little fool!' **Elprup shouted in success. '**Now, to kill this little annoying black dragon.' **He said and persuaded Lunar's body to move towards the black dragon laying on the floor in front to him. He bashed away all of the humans that were surrounding Cynder, his force sending them flying away.

"Lunar! What are you doing?!" Cynder shouted at the dragon. Flame stood out of the way, still battling off the humans, keeping an eye on proceedings. Lunar looked down, a menacing glare on his face. His voice manifested Elprup within it.

"Finishing what I had _Started…_" The voice broke at that point and a familiar voice to Cynder could be heard within the mess. Her face went a metaphorical white as she heard it.

"SPYRO?!" She screamed at him. She tried her best to get away from whatever was manifested within Lunar's body, she was still stunned at what she had heard.

'**Looks like someone is having a heart attack. Let me help you die quicker.' **The voice said as it advanced on Cynder's position. As Lunar raised his claw to slash down into Cynder, a huge thunderclap was heard behind him, Elprup turned Lunar around to see what the hell was going on, a strike happened right in front of him. The bolt landed atop of the ram that was still on the floor in ashes. When the smoke cleared from the strike. A body appeared, something that none of the dragons who were resting were ready to see ever again.

Within the smoke stood a purple dragon. '**What is the meaning of this, you are suppose to be dead!' **

The dragon within the smoke just stood there, his golden features that ran across his face and also bore a crescent on his right fore arm and a Sol on his left, both in a golden sheen. HE eyes glowed with a emerald glare. similar to Cynder's, but different at the same time. His tail had a spear on the end of it, with a green tip. "Who said everyone had to die in their lifetime Spyro?" He said while looking at the white dragon of Lunar, obviously speaking to the thing that lived within him.

'**Impossible! You died centuries ago! How are you back now?'**

"Dying is one thing, surviving is another. Lets say that I tried my best to stay alive, through any means necessary."

'**You should have never come back! You will die from my paws or I will destroy the world within it!'**

The purple dragon just shook his head. "I knew that you could never hold back the urge to go towards the path of the Dark Master Spyro, just took time and death on your part." He moved his tail to in front of him, ready for a battle. "Are you going to kill me then, or do I have to wait for someone else to do it for you?" He taunted. That sent Elprup crazy, using Lunar's body, he lunged at the purple dragon. Going for a quick kill to the throat. The dragon stepped out of the way with ease. Elprup growed and lunged again, this time getting the purple dragons tail.

"**Now I have got you you little lizard." **He held him up by his tail. The purple dragon just grinned. "**What's so funny?"**

"Oh, nothing, other than the fact that the sky is dark and - " He stopped and a crack of Lightning snapped at Lunar's body, sending him flying and letting the purple dragon go. Lunar cracked against a wall and landed on all four, his eyes glowing a villainous black.

The purple dragon was standing next to Cynder at this point in time. "Come on, wake up, I need to get you out of here before somebody kills you." She reacted in a way that even shocked him.

"Get away from me you fake!" She shot up and headbutted him in the stomach, sending him flying. She turned and moved towards Lunar, moving slowly as the dragon was still growling. "Lunar, come on, calm down, this isn't you!"

"**Yes **i**t is!, **Help me! **NO! You won't! **CYNDER! KILL ME!" The voices mingled into one as a argument within distorted the conversation.

"What? You want me to kill you?"

"YES! **NO don't! **Help me get out of here, I am a threat just defend Warfang." Cynder picked out the real voice in the mess, he really did what her to kill him, for safety. She opened her maw and built up a bolt of pure fear.

"I'm so sorry." She said as she released the bolt to his heart. The bolt flew through the air and then suddenly bounced off of his chest plates, his body grew brighter, his maw opened.

"**If you can't kill me, I will kill you then!"... **"NO… YOU… WON'T!" The blast of concavity beamed down the street and obliterated the humans in its path, the blue beam of light didn't discriminate as it destroyed 3 dragons on it's path to the gate of the city, the beam landing in the magma and getting consumed, the magma than flowing out of the city and locking the gate shut again.

The purple dragon just looked at the beam and then back at Cynder. "Look, my name is Xenos, I'm here to get you away from him. He is a danger to our species."

"No. He is who I love, you keep your fake paws off him, or else I will have to kill you as well." Cynder walked up to Lunar and pulled him into a deep kiss. His body suddenly becoming limp as Lunar's conscious mind fought against the onslaught of bad wavelengths of Elprup. A black bolt shot from his head, the bolt surged around before it decided of it's target and went straight for Xenos. The bolt stuck itself into Xenos and he shook his head, before his eyes went black and he flew off, into the distance. Lunar just stood there and his form went back to his black form. His eyes went back to it's normal white and black, he was surprised at the sight in front of him, Cynder holding him close. But he took it in his stride.

The two broke apart as soon as they saw Flame and his magma armour appear out of no-where. He sighed as he looked at the two, their armour in tatters again. "I'm not going to ask what you were up to, but other than… what the hell was that beam?" Cynder looked at Lunar, who gave a shrug as he was not in full control of his body at the time.

"I have no clue, whatever just happened? All I saw was The humans charging in then ended up in Cynd- erm, on the floor." He dodged the bullet.

"Nevermind, we need to get back to the Guardians and find out about the rest of the city, this couldn't have been the only affected area.

None of them knew that all three of them had been watching and seeing what had just happened in front of them, the purple dragon, the concavity, everything. And they were not happy about it.

* * *

**The Next Day**

The Three guardians stood around the table in the great hall. They were waiting for somebody to arrive.

A grey dragon swooped in through the window, he stopped and looked at the three guardians who looked back at him. "I'm guessing this is about yesterday?" The three nodded. "Ok, then, what are you going to do about it? Rebuild it, Anchor it?"

"We are not going to be talking about the city Mercury, we are going to be talking about your son, Lunar, and his recent endeavors in the city." Volteer said as he moved a book over it, the page it was on was the page of an element called concavity, the complete opposite to convexity, but even worse.

"No… no. You can't be telling me the truth" He can't hold that power!" He said back to them hopeful. He got no gratitude in return. "You can't be thinking of banishing him?"

"Yes Mercury, that is what we have chosen to be the best course of action."

"You know that i'll veto this action."

"Yes, we were fully aware of this, and that is why we pull majority and as we speak, he is currently being escorted out of the city walls." Terrador spoke.

"Well, as of now, I resign my post as Head of guard then, I will not be a part of something that is destroying my family." He pulled off his head guard collar and threw it on the table. "I will all see you next when the ancestors call for our spirits." And with that, Mercury flew off.

"You sure this was the best course of action Volt?" Cyril asked. "We may have just lost our best head guard in centuries."

"Yes Cyril, indeed we have. But time is for sacrifice, and we can't have a concavity user. It would cause more pain than help."

Terrador looked out at the sight of the guard taking Lunar out of the walls. "I sure hope he finds a place for himself, but Warfang is not his place." He walked back and put another book on the table, with the page about the humans open. "We need to talk about the Human crisis, and stop it now.

* * *

**North Warfang 5 minutes earlier.**

Lunar, Cynder, Sol, Flame and Sparx were all hanging out in the park near Lunar's house, when they heard flapping of wings that drowned out their conversation.

"Who is Lunar here?" One guard said.

"I am." Lunar said as he didn't turn around.

"You are ordered under Guardian statement to leave Warfang and to never return to the order is to be in effect immediately."

"You saying that he is banished?!" Flame said in shock as Lunar was already being pulled off.

"No-no-no! Why is he leaving now?" Cynder said as she stopped the guards moving forward.

"The order is immediate lady, he needs to go now. Or do you want the same fate?" The guard said in monotone. Her stood there as Cynder bore back into him. What next would shock him and Lunar.

"Yes. I do. I will gladly follow suit." She said in defiance, every looked at her with stunned faces. Even Sparx had his jaw metaphorically to the floor. The guard stood there, stunned for words. "Well, lets get going then." She was stopped by a paw in front of her face,

"No, you won't, you have seen what can happen with me and you are the only one who knows what happened yesterday, stay here and warn them about the humans and of Xenos. I can guarantee we have not seen the last of him." Cynder's face dropped down. "Don't worry, I will message you whenever I can. Don't worry about the future of me, only worry about yourself, here and now, I will be gone, but let me stay within these walls also in your mind Cynder, you have served your purpose to me as I have to you, now we must split, for the good or bad, we are yet to find out." He put a reassuring paw on both of her shoulders. "I.. will see you soon." He started to weep as his emotions started to take over.

Cynder saw the unhappiness of Lunar and on instinct took him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, both of them blushing in the process, the action was out of view of the other guys, who were being muscled by the other guards. "I love you Lunar, you don't forget that. I will be waiting." She moved back, before her head turned around to face Lunar. "Don't make a girl a promise, if you know you can't keep it." She closed her eyes and walked off towards where the other guys were.

Lunar was off, going towards the gates out of Warfang, back on his own, like it felt with Sahrend and Neferet. He realised about the parchment that was hidden within his necklet. he pulled it out and screwed it up, throwing it at Cynder's head. He turned back around as he was led off by the guard.

Cynder felt something land on her head, she shook at the issue until a piece of parchment came out and she grabbed it. She opened it out of view and read its contents, she stumbled across a fresh inked section. it read.

'Cynder, if you read this, then I have left you for a reason out of my power, this note was sent to me a few weeks ago. It is impossible to decipher to me, as my closest friend, i ask for your help to decipher it. Use anyone outside of the guardians and anyone who knows the guardians. They gave me a weird response last time I went to speak to them.

Thank you

Lunar Eclipse'

She rolled up the paper and put it with her necklace. She walked over back to the group, knowing that she had a job to do. Help Lunar and the whole of Warfang from disaster.

* * *

A purple dragon returns to the land he once met;  
To put a stop to the end of life;  
But his action make an even greater threat;  
The wisp inside of him powers of strife.

The black dragon known as Lunar;  
Now roams free without a mental brain;  
Trying to find a way to dispose of this ruler;  
Of darkness, destruction and pain.  
This wisp has the chance to reignite;  
A war that he cannot fight.

Another black dragon known as Cynder;  
Has lost what was once close to her;  
But will the ever hinder?;  
Not once has she been as lost;  
As she can be now;  
But that bridge will be crossed;  
When she stops corruption that has been allowed.

This was a story of a Dragon of Light;  
The ending is nearing it's blight;  
But can they win the upcoming fight?

* * *

**A/N: So there we go, the finale of Herald of Light!**

**"It's finished, it's finally finished. This Book, its done." - The Reader**

**"No. I think it has only just begun." - Me/The Writer**

**This is really a weird feeling for me as this is the first book I have completed all on my own. But hey! There is a first for everything.**

**I would like to thank Dragon-Uprising for their continued support over here, reviewing on every chapter since the book has gone live. I love to interact with people when they review my things! Such a good thing as I think I would have stopped after chapter 10 after the reviews dried up. Thank you for everything!**

**This story might not be as popular as My cross-over fic Commander in Chief (The thing has over 100 followers!) But from deep down I love all of you that have Favourited or followed, Hell! Even if you review once, that's a sign you enjoy it enough to write a few sentences or words about my story**.

**As for what is next in the saga? (Yes, I'm calling it a fucking Saga, get the fuck over it xD) That will be coming out maybe next month, maybe next year, no definitive date as I want to take a break from Lunar's and Cynder's adventure through the aftermath of a war and a compounded Human problem. I don't want to burn myself out, like I have other stories (insert Commander in Chief and Ascension of the Ani'gaus here).**

**And yes, I know as a reader you will want to know what happens straight away. I know I do, and even I don't know what will happen, I just have my flimsy little notebook next to me with a VERY brief outline of what will happen next.  
**

**I have gotten a picture as well from an artist called Naeda on deviantart. Guess who it is? It's Lunar and Sol! (bit . ly / 1G0zyv9)**

**To all of you who have read all of this, just leave a review to tell me how this has done, anything, from plot-holes to dis-likeable charaters. I WANT TO KNOW. I want this to be the best reading experience for all of you.  
I am also looking for a beta reader for the next book, someone who can look through the mess and make sure it makes bloody sense! PM if you are interested in it :)  
**

**So, for now. I bid you farewell. And I will see you... in Herald of Light: Shadow**


	21. THIS IS A AUTHORS NOTE

*Lifts up rock* "Hey you! what you doing down here?"

"Waiting for you to get back to writing..."

"Well... Guess what? I'M BACK!"****

**OI! Peeps who like this story! The Next Story in this series is up :D**

**Plus I had a name change if you had not already notices, Gone from Herald of Light to Legacy of Lunar :)**

**Empowerment, Loving, Banishment, Loneliness. All these things were felt by a Dragon called Lunar in a couple of weeks, a simple dragon who saved Cynder but got himself too close with a dark wisp. Follow him and his friends as they search out a way to stop the old purple Dragon and his new-found powers from starting another Eternal Night. **

**\- Legacy of Lunar: Shadow**

**Here is the link for you lazy ones! s/10855457/1/Legacy-of-Lunar-Shadow**

**Have a good day wherever you are!**


End file.
